Walk Through the Fire
by StoryUp
Summary: Andi has graduated Wits Academy. Once she returns, she found somethings have changed. What happens when she falls in love with her friend? Emma has troubles trying to remember a special friend. What happens when she meets that friend? Andiego, Jaddie, and Demma
1. Andi's Party

**I don't own anything.**

 **Okay, this is my second experience not writing PR. I'm giving this show a shot of being written by me. I have not seen all seasons so I might not know what I'm talking about or I might not fit what they originally put in. There will also be tons of drama.**

 **Couples: Andiego, Jaddie, Demma, Landi, Miego, Jemma, Dia**

 **Plot: After graduating from Wits Academy, Andi comes home and finishes off her senior year of Iridium High. Andi will learn to adapt. And through this chapter of her life, she will face joy, heartbreak, and danger.**

It was the last day of Wits Academy for Andrea Cruz or Andi Cruz. She was packing her stuff and though of the adventure she faced at the school. She had met so many people and made so many allies and friends. She even got someone, Luke.

"Hey, Andi," Luke said. "Ready to go?"

Andi look at her room one last time and nodded. "Let's go."

Out in the lobby, Andi and Luke said their goodbyes to everyone. "Come on, Jessie, let's go."

When they went through the doors and the lockers at school, they were surprised by the yelling of surprise. Emma, Jax, Diego, Maddie, Sophie, and Katies all hugged Andi.

"Okay, you don't want to suffocate a guardian after she just graduated," Andi breathlessly spoke.

They all broke off. "You're finally back," Emma said, getting teary.

"Oh, come here," Andi said, "You're getting my tears too."

"I've missed you," Emma sniffled. After a moment, they broke off.

"Who's the cute thing?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie?!" Diego said.

"What? I'm curious," Madde replied.

"Okay, this is Luke and you are already know Jessie," Andi said. "Luke, this is Emma. Jax. Maddie, Katie, and Sophie. And the one that is standing by Maddie is Diego."

"Hey, everyone," Luke greeted.

"Um, why is he here," Katie ask.

"Oh, me and him are...uh...kind of...a thing," Andi said.

"No way," Maddie said, "What happened to the Andi that wasn't into the lovey gushy stuff?"

"Luke happened," Andi said.

"Oh," Diego said.

"Well, let's go party," Andi said.

The party was held at Emma's house. The music was on and there was cake and pizza with soft drinks. Emma's father is out of town.

Andi came to sat down on the table as Jax, Diego and Luke are playing Zombie Apocalypse. There has a tournament going around. "This is the best welcome back/graduation party ever," Andi said.

Emma replied as she poured herself a drink. "I'm excited that you like it." Emma's face sadden.

"Em," Andi said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma answered, "It's just, I wanted someone to be at this party."

"Who?" Andi asked.

"I don't really know," Emma said, "I think his started with a T or maybe a D."

"Hey, well, if it's meant to be, then maybe you'll remember," Andi said. "Hey, so I can stay at your place for a while. My parents called me and they said that the house was filled with termites. I want to see a termite, but they told me to stay over at your place."

"Yeah, sure," Emma agreed. She walked over to the guys and ask who is winning.

Jax, confused, answer, "I have no idea, but I think I'm losing."

"Yep, you are," Luke said. Andi stood up and stood by Emma. "But don't worry, Diego sucks too."

"Hey, I may not know how to do violence but I do know how to use weapons," Diego replied. He got out his bow and arrow and shoot every zombies in his way. "Look, I'm very close to the exit. You know that that door only opens once."

"Not if I make it there first," Luke said.

"Big problem because I'm almost there," Diego said. He jerked his controller to the other side and..." I won this round!"

"No!" Luke exclaimed.

"Oh, nice," Andi said, giving Diego a high five.

"Andi?" Luke said.

"Hey, sorry mister, but you are so competitive and love seeing you lose," Andi said, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Okay, Maddie," Jax said, "What's the results?"

Maddie picked up the clipboard with the scores. "Okay, me and Emma are tied with being last place," Maddie explained. "I still can't believe it. I mean, those zombies need a makeover or something. They need more sun or water. And my nails kept on touching other buttons."

"Maybe you should clip them," Diego suggested.

"Huh! Diego!" Maddie exclaimed.

"What?" Diego said, "I don't like to feel you nails everytime you hug me. It freaks me out like there some kind of bug on me."

"Are you comparing my nails to bugs?" Maddie asked.

"Well..." Diego began.

"Moreover," Jax said, getting the clipboard from Maddie.

"Hey!" Maddie said.

"Sorry, blondie," Jax winked at her. He look at the paper. "Okay, Katie, me and Sophie are in the second squad."

"Sophie?" Andi questioned.

"Oh, I just press a lot of buttons until it did something," Sophie explained. Andi nodded.

"And now Luke, Diego and Andi are in the lead," Jax finish.

"Yes!" Diego and Luke said in unison.

"Boys, don't celebrate my victory yet," Andi said.

"Your victory?" Diego questioned.

"What makes you so sure that I don't win?" Luke asked.

"Because I am the champion," Andi said.

Luke took a step forward. 'What makes you so sure?"

Andi took a step forward. "What make you so sure that I'm not?"

Luke took a step foward. "Because I am the champion."

Andi took a step forwards and they are only inches apart now. Diego turns away. "Wanna bet?"

"Okay, guys," Diego, angered, said, "Let's just play the game."

"Alright," Andi said, "Hold your horses."

45 MINUTES LATER...

"Okay, Andi, you got this," Andi told herself. "You can beat these boys. Just be focus."

"Go Diego!" Maddie screamed. Soon, the panthers starts cheering for Diego.

"Luke, you're almost to the door," Jax said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you guys but..." Diego said, "...I just won!"

"No!" Luke said.

"Alright, alright," Andi said Diego. "Mr. Diego Rueda, I'll let you win this time. But the next time, it's war."

Diego crossed his arms, "Is that so?"

"You better believe it," Andi said.

"Where's the bathroom?" Luke ask.

"I'll show you," Emma siad. Luke follows Emma.

"See ya," Maddie said. "Well, panthers, let's go." They walk to the door, but stop. Maddie sees Diego is still in the living room. "Diego, are you coming?"

"You guys go ahead," Diego said, "I'll help clean this party up."

"Okay," Maddie said. They left.

"Oh, Diego, I almost forgot," Andi said, "Can Luke stay at your house? He doesn't live close by and he already told his parents he isn't coming back until the next year." Andi walks into the kitchen

"Yeah, sure," Diego agreed. "Hey, so Andi, I need to talk to you. It's about Maddie and me."

"Oh, if it's relationship stuff, I'm not your best pal you should trust," Andi said.

"No, it's just that, she thinks I'm cheating on her," Diego said.

"Why?" Andi asked.

"Well, remember when you left, me and Maddie were going to find more kanays, well I've been so secretive to her, so she's trying to make me jealous" Diego said.

"Okay so, what do you need help with?" Andi ask.

"I need to give her a gift or something to show her that I love her," Diego explained.

"Wait, do you love her?" Andi ask, tossing the empty pizza boxes into a trashbags.

"I think so," Diego said.

"You said that you love her, but you don't know what to get her?" Andi said. Diego nodded. "What do you think Maddie likes? She likes diamonds and pink and all those girly girl stuff. You know what I mean."

"I think I do," Diego said. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Andi said.

"I'm glad that you're here," Diego said. Andi smiled. "Welcome back." Andi smiled brighter. They both went back to cleaning.

 **So how did you like it?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	2. Wake Up

Thank you to all that had read the first chapter.

The next morning, Andi had woken up in the guest room. She went out of her room and into the living room. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:23. She had to get ready for school. She was going back and until she saw someone sleeping on a chair. It was Diego. _'He must've fallen asleep after he was done cleaning'_ Andi thought. Andi chuckled a little. She then remembered about Luke. She wondered where he was.

"Don't!" Diego said in his sleep to which startled Andi. Andi jumped up and made fighting pose. After realizing it was Diego talking in his sleep, she walked to him. She was about to wake him up until he said, "Please don't leave me." Andi was reaching for him, but Diego caught it. Andi is suprise to see Diego still sleeping.

"Diego," Andi said, "Diego." She tapped his shoulder twice. "Diego, wake up before you are late for school." He is still alseep.

"Please don't...don't!" Diego yelled.

"Diego?" Andi said. She shook his shoulder. "Diego?!"

Diego gasp as he woke up. "What? What happened?"

"I tried to wake up, but you didn't nudge," Andi said.

"Oh," Diego said while rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Andi asked.

Diego got up. "Don't worry about it. It's not the first time."

"How many times then?" Andi asked.

"It was my eighth time," Diego said, "but don't worry."

"Eight?" Andi says. "At Wits Academy, they said that if a kanay gets into a deep sleep, it's a warning that something ba-"

"Listen, Andi," Diego said, "you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Okay," Andi said, "Well, where's Luke?"

"He's sleeping on the couch behind you," Diego said.

Andi turned around and saw him, "Aww! Look at him. He's drooling."

"Yeah, I guess that's what you all cute," Diego whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Andi turned around.

"Nothing," Diego said.

"You better get home," Andi said, "School is close to starting."

Andi woke Luke up and explained to him that he is going with Diego to get ready for school.

A couple of hours pass and the panthers have arrive at Iridium High. They went to their lockers but found someone there already: Jax. "Hello, girls."

"Ugh! What do you want?" Maddie asked.

"I need a favor," Jax said.

"Ooh, flavor," Sohpie began, "I love vanilla or chocolate. They're both delicious."

"No, not flavor, favor," Katie corrected her.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "A favor? From us?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah," Jax said.

"Okay, what is it? I don't have a lot of time," Maddie said.

"What time? Breakfast just began," Jax said.

"Don't make me frustrated," Maddie said.

"Okay, so you know Valentine's coming and there's a dance," Jax said.

"Oh, I'm flatter, but I'm taken," Maddie said.

"That's not what I was going to ask," Jax said. "I want to know if can make me and Emma a romantic spot."

"Why me? Why can't you do it or Andi?" Maddie asked.

"You and Emma have more of the same taste and you know how to decorate romantically," Jax esplained.

"Okay, I'll do it," Maddie agreed.

How did you like?

Stay tuned.


	3. New Danger

**I know last chapter wasn't that long, but I was in a hurry. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

The Valentine's dance was only three weeks away. Andi was showing Luke around the school. "That is Mr. Wilkins class. He teaches Anatomy and Physics. Are you keeping up?"

"Yeah, sort of," Luke answered.

"Don't worry, I'm struggling too," Andi said, "I'm trying to remember the classes as well."

"Hey, so Andi, when's the school dance?" Luke asked.

"I think three more weeks," Andi replied.

"Well, do you think-" Luke was saying.

"Andi!" a student yells. The student was running up to her. "Andi, the nurse wants you."

"What for?" Andi asked.

"I don't know," the students says, "Goodbye."

"Oh, great, I'll catch you later, Luke," Andi said.

Andi rushed to the nursing room. "What is it Lily?"

"The witches council," Lily said, "They want me to tell you that something is coming your way."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Andi asked.

"I don't know it myself," Lily said, "but I think it means someone is going to attack you."

"Oh my gosh, is it going to be like that girl who tried to frame by destroying a tree?" Andi said.

"I have no idea what that means, but yeah," Lily said. "You have got to be careful."

"I will," Andi said.

Gigi is following Diego around, trying to make him spill some information. "Hello, this is Senior Information," Gigi said, "Get it because I'm a senior."

"Gigi, what do you want?" Diego asked in frustration.

"Okay, where were you last night?" Gigi asked.

"I went to Emma's house to celebrate Andi's return," Diego explained.

"But why didn't you come home?" Gigi asked.

"Because I fell asleep while cleaning up," Diego answered.

"Is Diego telling the truth or is he actually cheating on Maddie? Take the poll."

Diege walks away. "Now, that's all."

"Okay, that is Senior Information saying later for now," Gigi said.

Maddie screams as she finish watching Senior Information's video. "I can't believe he's cheating on me."

"Why would you think that?" Sophie asked. "Diego loves you."

"That's not true," Maddie said.

"How would you know?" Katie said.

"Because...well..." Maddie studdered, "...well, he's never told me that he loves me."

"But he probably will on Valentine's day," Katie said.

"Do you think so?" Maddie asked.

"I hope so," Katie answers.

"Okay then," Maddie said, standing straight, "In position, stat."

Andi was waiting for Emma to come to her locker. She needs to tell Emma. "Emma," Andi says as Emma comes her way. "I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"Okay," Emma said, "What is it about?"

"Lily told me that someone is after me," Andi explained.

"What?" Emma said.

"Yeah," Andi said, "I must be real careful of who I interact with."

"Don't worry, as long as you got the chosen one on your side, she will protect you," Emma said.

"Well, I also can use the gadgets that I earned at Wits Academy," Andi said.

 **How did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	4. Andi's Discovery

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

In the afternoon, Emma, Luke, Andi, and Jax went to the 7. Andi was amazed by the adjustments made. "Wow, leather seats. Now that's what I'm talking about." Andi walks up to Diego, who is behind the counter. "Man, if this place was in every state, it would be very popular."

"Yeah, well, don't flatter this place very much," Diego said, "We're kind of losing costumers to that other place that opened a few months ago. Oh, Andi, I did what you said and I made Maddie and ice ring." He pulls out the ring.

"A ring? Seriously," Andi said. "You know, it's going to melt on her hand, right? But then again, isn't she cold blooded?"

"Ha ha," Diego jokingly laugh. "That is why she needs to hold my hand so I can cool it, plus you can your reflection in it."

"Oh, cool," Andi tried to be supportive. "Well, can I just order."

"Yeah," Diego said, "What do you want?"

Emma, Jax, and Luke are sitting at a table. Luke is staring at Diego and Andi. "Luke, what are you staring at?" Jax asked.

"Oh, nothing," Luke answered. "It's just...does Andi like Diego or something? Since I've been here, she and I hardly talk like we use to."

"Well, Andi is just trying to in touch with her friends again," Emma defended.

"Why Diego? Why not Madeline?" Luke asked.

"It's Maddie," Jax corrected. "But Madeline could be Maddie's real name." Jax leaned back in thought.

"Well, Diego was her longest friend and they haven't been talking to one another since I came around and then they got more separated after Maddie became Diego's girlfriend," Emma explained.

"Oh, okay," Luke said, "That kind of makes sense now."

"Okay guys," Andi said as she delivered the pizza to her friends. "Pizza with everything on it." Everyone looked at her. "Hey, don't look at me. I don't know what topping you want and plus, it's cheaper this way." Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza. "Oh, Jax, how's Jessie?"

"Oh, she miss Ben and the other wits," Jax said.

"Oh, that's sad," Luke said.

"But she's doing okay," Jax said.

"Poor kid," Andi said.

Maddie, Katie, and Sohpie enter the 7. They walk up to Diego. "Diego, why haven't you answered any of my messages?"

"Maybe because you broke my phone," Diego answered.

"Oh, well," Maddie said, a little embarrassed. "Fine. I'll get you new one." Maddie twirled her finger. " _Just like a new pair of shoes, make Diego's phone as new_ ". "There, you have it. You are welcome."

"Okay," Diego said. "Well, I have something to give you."

"Ooh, a present," Maddie squealed.

"Now close you eyes and give me your hand," Diegoa said. Maddie close her eyes and give her hand to Diego.

"Ooh, is it a bracelet or a new manicure," Maddie guessed. "What if it's a diamond ring." As Maddie blabbed on, Diego pulled out the ring. Sophie and Katie silently squealed. Diego place the ring on Maddie's index finger. "Ooh, I knew it... It's a..." Maddie opened her eyes and her facial expression faded away. "...ice ring. What is this suppose to be? So I can get wet or what?"

"No, so I can hold your hand and freeze it so our love won't die," Diego explained.

"Oh, isn't this romantic or what?" Sophie said.

"Oh, Diego," Maddie softly said, "I love you."

"Same," Diego said back.

"Girls, let's go," Maddie says.

Maddie, Sophie, and Katie walk into the bathroom.

"Ooh, the bathroom," Sophie said, "I love it."

"Soph, focus," Katie said, "Why are we in the bathroom anyway?"

"So Diego won't hear us," Maddie said.

"Okay, so why didn't cast a spell to make him not hear us?" Katie asked.

"Katie, you have to know when I would and would not use my powers," Maddie said. "Anyway, I didn't cast spell because I didn't want him to see what I'm about to do." Maddie took off the ice ring.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked. "You're not going to crush it are you."

"No, that would be mean," Maddie said, "I'm just going to leave it here and he will never even know." She place the ring on the sink.

"What i-" Katie said.

"I said, he will never know," Maddie said. "Got it?!"

"Yes," Maddie said. "Let's go."

Emma, Andi, Luke, and Jax are having fun talking. Andi stood up. "Okay, guys, I think I drink too much. I'll be right back."

Andi walks to the bathroom and after she was done, she was wshing her hands. She dried her hands with paper towel and was about to leave until she saw something shining on the sink. "Oh, it must Diego's. He must've left it in the bathroom or something. Wait, this is the girl's bathroom. Oh, no."

Andi walked out. She grabbed Emma to the side. "Look at what I found."

"Oh, an ice ring," Emma said, "It's pretty."

"Not the point," Andi said, "I found it in the girl's bathroom and it belonged to Diego. There are two reasons how it could've gotten there. It's either if he goes into the girl's bathroom or if he gave it to Maddie. And if he gave to Maddie, then..."

"Oh, he's going to be crushed," Emma said, "how are you going to tell him?"

"What? Me?" Andi asked. "I can't do that. I'm not going to hurt his feelings because of Maddie."

"Then there are two solutions," Emma said, "You either don't tell him and Maddie gets away with it or you do tell him and Maddie doesn't get away with it."

"What should I do then? I don't want him to be upset and I don't Maddie to get away with it," Andi said. "I think I should tell him."

"Good," Emma said. Emma walks away.

Andi goes up to the counter and waits for Diego to come. Gigi walks by. "Hey, Gigi, where's Diego?"

"Oh, he's on delivery patrol," Gigi said.

"Oh, okay," Andi was relieved a little bit, but she knows that she has to tell Diego.

 **How do you like it?"**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	5. Diego's Knockdown

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

It's now the weekend. Andi couldn't get any sleep from the past two days. She panic everytimes she sees Diego and doesn't talk to him. She wants to tell him that Maddie didn't want the ring, but she didn't want to make him upset. The thought has been killing her. _'What do I do?'_ Andi got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She got out her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth.

"Hey, Andi, I signed up to help decorate the dance," Emma's head popped in.

"What?" Andi said, with her mouth still full of toothepaste. Her mind went to the decorating the dance.

"I'll see you in the car," Emma said. She nervously giggled and popped out of the bathroom.

Once Andi was done and dress, she walk to Emma's car. "Emma, please don't make me go. I'm sorry that I ate you cupcake."

"That was you," Emma said.

"Oh, um, no," Andi nervously squeaked.

"Whatever, just get in," Emma said, smiling.

They arrive at Iridium High after going to the store to buy some stuff. They walk into the gym and saw some tables set up. No one was in the gym except for Jax.

"I guess we're early," Emma said.

"What are you doing here? Andi asked Jax.

"I'm here to help," Jax answered.

"You? Here to help?" Andi scoffs.

"Hey, I helped in the past," Jax said.

"Okay," Andi emphasized. "Where's Maddie and her panther friends?"

Maddie spoke up as she walked into the gym with Sophie and Katie behind her back. "I'm here." Right behind them was Diego and Luke.

"Luke, why are you here?" Andi asked.

"I wanted to help out," Luke said.

"Oh, so sweet of you," Andi replied with a smile.

"Hey, Andi," Diego responded.

Andi facial expression sadden. "Hey," she said. Emma watch the two stare at each other. She then grabbed Andi's wrist and pulled her out of the gymnasium.

"Andi, what's going with you and Diego?" Emma asked.

"I've been avoiding him because of Maddie's evil-" Andi answered.

"But you shouldn't avoid him," Emma said.

"Put yourself in my position," Andi said. "I can't go through it, but I will."

"No, if it's too hard for you to do this I will," Emma said.

"No, Emma, I shouldn't have gotten you involve in any of this," Andi said, "I will do this."

"I wish you luck," Emma said.

"Let's go back," Andi said. As they enter the gymnasium, more students had shown up.

"Okay, guys," Maddie began, "I have arranged you guys into pairs for the show dance. This is just an experiment. Okay, Katie, you're with Seth. Benny, Jen. Emma, Jax. Luke and Andi. Gina and Diego. And Sophie and Dillon."

"Why aren't you in a pair?" Diego asked.

"Because I'm the instructor," Maddie said.

"Okay," Diego said. "Hey, why don't after this practice, we go to the 7? I'll hold your hand."

"Oh, Diego," Maddie said, "You're so sweet."

Andi turned to Emma, listening to their conversation. "Okay, this is perfect. Diego would know that it's gone if he goes out with Maddie."

"Andi, what kind of friend would you be if you let him figure it out on his own?" Emma asked.

"Okay, fine," Andi said, "I'll tell him. At the end of practice."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Maddie spoke up, "Get with your partner. Okay, when I say me, take steps towards me. When I saw wall, I mean the opposite side of me. Got it. Good."

Emma put her right hand on Jax's shoulder and Jax put his left on her waist. The others did the same.

"Okay, music starts now," Maddie said. "Now, me. Wall. Right side. Turn to left side. Me. Wall. Boys twirl your girl." Maddie stops the music. "Okay, that was good. But not good enough. Let's try the next step." Maddie plays the music again. "Me. Wall. Right side. Turn to left side. Me. Wall. Repeat and listen. Girls when you are being twirl, you switch to the guy that's on your right, which means, it's my right."

Andi and Luke are laughing as they were kind of messing up.

"Okay, twirl," Maddie commanded.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Yep," Andi replied. Luke twirled Andi. Andi twirled to her right and is suprise to see who she got.

"Hey, Andi," Diego said.

Andi's eyes tried to avoid his eyes. "Oh, hey, Diego. Haven't seen in a long time?"

"Listen, Andi, why are you avoiding me?" Diego asked.

"Avoiding? I'm not avoiding," Andi tried to joke and lie about it.

"Andi, I'm being serious," Diego said.

"Well, the truth is..." Andi began, "Maddie-"

"I'm getting tired," Diego said, his eyes sanking down. Then, he fell down. Andi went down with him.

"Diego?" Andi asked. Andi shook him, but Diego didn't wake up.

"What happened?" Maddie asked as she got to the scene.

"I don't know," Andi answered. "He's knocked out and hot."

"Let's take him to the hospital," Emma suggested.

"Luke, come help me," Andi said. Andi wrap Diego's arm around her and so did Luke. "Diego will be okay," Andi told herself.

 **How did you like it.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	6. Andi's Visit

**Thanks to all you have been reading this story so far.**

Two days have pass and Diego returned home from the hospital. Diego's parents weren't home as they were on their anniversary. Gigi had call to let them of Diego. Emma, Jax, Luke, and the Panthers were at Diego's house.

"Guys, seriously, I'm okay," Diego told them.

"Okay," Maddie said, "but after you are sick-free, we are going to all of your favorite places."

"Can we go right now?!" Diego rushed.

Maddie smiled, "No." Her smiled faded. "I'll see you then. I have a family meeting about that annual Van Pelt reunion."

"Okay, see ya," Diego said.

"So are you feeling alright?" Emma asked.

"I'm a little cold, but yeah, I'll be fine," Diego said.

"You sure?" Jax asked. Diego nodded.

"Where's Andi?" Diego asked.

"Oh, she's at swim practice," Jax answered, "You know how much Andi loves swimming. We could stay here and nurse you."

"You guys should go," Luke said, "I can take care of him."

"Okay," Emma said. "Hope you get better."

"Thanks," Diego said.

After swim practice, Andi had come to Emma's house. She looked in the refridgerator and got out her soda. She twist the lid off and took a sip.

"Where were you?" Emma asked as she came into the living room. She hard startle Andi.

"I was at swim practice," Andi answered.

"It ended half an hour ago," Emma said.

"I was at the store," Andi said.

"You knew that Diego was coming home today and you didn't come with us," Emma said.

"What's the big deal?" Andi asked. She walked to the couch and sat down. "You and Jax handled it. I bet the Panthers did too."

"Oh, I get it," Emma said, "You didn't want to see him because Maddie was there."

"No," Andi said, "that's half the reason."

"What's the other half?" Emma asked.

"Because, I don't want to see Diego," Andi said.

"You know, you can't blame Maddie for everything," Emma said as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Andi asked. "It would be much easier."

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk to Diego because of Maddie, but Diego has a flu," Emma said. "He's not going to feel better if you didn't come and visit him."

"But-" Andi said.

"Andi, please take this seriously," Emma said.

"I will," Andi said genuinely. Emma walks out of the living room. Andi leaned on the couch and cover her face with her hands.

Later that night, Diego was tucked into his bed. He was freezing. Diego was sleeping on his side. Luke brought him three heavy blankets to keep him warm. "Th-Than-ks."

"You're welcome," Luke said. He place them on Diego. Once he was done, he shut off the lights and closed the door. Diego was rubbing himself.

Diego heard someone coming through the window, but he was too cold to turn. He felt someone touching him. It had startled him. Diego looked up and saw Andi.

"Andi?" Diego weakly asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone," Andi said as she sat down on his bed.

"Why didn't you go through the door?" Diego asked.

"I've figured you would be in your own bed by now and I didn't want Luke or Gigi to answer," Andi explained, "For one, Gigi would put this on her blog and Maddie would go crazy and two, I didn't want Luke to know." Diego tried to nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Y-You kno-ow," Diego tried to explain, "C-cold."

"Do you think you can heat yourself up?" Andi suggested.

"Did not w-work," Diego answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Andi apologized.

"F-For what?" Diego asked.

"For not visiting you earlier," Andi said.

"A-at least y-you visit-ted," Diego smiled.

Andi smiled back. She touched his forehead and it was hot and sweaty. "You're burning up. I think I should stay for the night."

"D-don't" Diego said.

"No, it's okay," Andi said. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. "I'll just sit right here and watch you go to sleep." Diego nodded. Soon enough, they both were asleep.

 **How did you like it?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	7. Gigi's blog

**Hope you like the last chapter.**

The Valentine's dance was only two weeks away. Andi and Emma are by their lockers, talking about last night.

"Where were you last night, Andi?" Emma asked.

"I was at Diego's house," Andi replied.

Emma's eyes widened a bit. "Why were you there?"

"I wanted to be there for him," Andi said. "You should've seen him. He was freezing. He was so cute and-"

"Cute?" Emma questioned. "You hardly ever use that word unless it involves animals or a guy you like. Looks like you got crush on D-"

Andi started scratching her head, trying to say something. She was smiling to herself. "Don't say it. Okay. Maybe, I still like him. Maybe I don't."

"Still?" Emma questioned again.

"Okay, what are you? The word police," Andi teased.

"No, it's just weird you talking about him," Emma said. "You've never told me these things."

"Oh, because of the M word," Andi said.

"Again with Maddie," Emma said.

"Sorry, but I don't control her or anyone," Andi said. "I wish I could, but I don't."

"Wait, what about Luke?" Emma asked.

"Hey, I like Luke," Andi said.

"Well, if it came down to Diego or Luke who would you choose?" Emma asked.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that," Andi said. "Plus, I like Luke and he likes me. I don't know about Diego, and I cannot wait for him. I'm happy with Luke."

"Whatever you say," Emma said. "Let's change the subject. Did you tell Diego about Maddie and the ring?"

"No, but I think I'm going to do it when he feels better," Andi said.

"Good," Emma said.

Just then, Luke appeared behind Emma. "Hey," Luke said.

"Hi," Andi greeted back.

"Let's get to class," Luke said. He held out his hand and Andi grabbed it.

Just as they left, Jax walked up to Emma. "Ready to go," he asked. Emma blankly nodded, thinking about someone. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just someone," Emma replied.

Lunch Time...

Andi and Emma got their tray and sat down by Luke. "Took you guys long enough," Luke said with a anger look.

"Sorry," Emma said, "we had to take a test."

"Why are you so mad?" Andi asked.

"You know, Diego's sister and her blog," Luke said. The girls nodded. "You should look at it." Andi was going to come towards him, but Luke stood up. "I have to get to class."

"We have fifteen minutes left," Andi said.

"I need to go to the library and then to class," Luke said.

"Well, see you," Andi said.

"Bye," Luke said.

Andi and Emma sat down. "Luke looks mad," Emma said.

"Or, he's trying to be cool," Andi said.

A student walks up to them and ask, "Hey, Andi, have you seen what Gigi posted this morning?"

"No," Andi said.

"You should check it out," the student says.

Another student walks up to them. "Hey, Andi, maybe you should come and sleep in my room?" He laughs.

"Okay, you want to close that mouth of yours," Andi said. She furiously stood up. The student runs away. "Yeah, you better run."

"What was that all about?" Emma asked.

"I don't kn-" Andi was going to say until she thought of an answer. "Come with me."

"But I'm not done eating," Emma said.

"You can make more food later," Andi said in a rush. She grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her away to the janitor's closet. Andi got out her phone and look at Gigi's blog. It had show pictures of Andi sleeping in Diego's room. "What the?"

"Is that you?" Emma asked. "I thought you slept in your room after you visited Diego."

"No, he was sick so I decided to sleep over," Andi explain.

"Oh, how romantic?" Emma said, smiling.

"Not the point," Andi said.

"Right," Emma's facial expression became serious.

"These pictures will ruin my reputation," Andi said.

"We'll ask Gigi to take them down," Emma said. "Hopefully not much people saw them."

"No, Emma," Andi said, "Can you use your magic to erase people's mind?"

"I don't know who saw them," Emma said, "I might wipe something important to them. I'm sorry, Andi, I can't that chance. Maybe I can take the photos off so no can see them."

"Do whatever you have to do," Andi said.

Emma inhaled and exhaled. She moved her hands and said _'Not like fleas on a dog, please erase these photos of Diego and Andi on Gigi's blog'_. Emma snaps her finger and the photos vanish.

Emma and Andi then got startled by a scream. It sounded like Maddie. Andi and Emma walked out of the closet and walked to the sound. It was Maddie.

"Why are you screaming?" Emma asked.

"Gigi's blog and the photos," Maddie said. She then turned to Andi. "You."

"Me," Andi said.

"Yes, you," Maddie said. "Why were you in Diego's room?"

"I'm sorry, Maddie, what are you talking about?" Andi lied.

Maddie looked down on her phone. "The photo-" She cuts herself off with no pictures to show. "What? Where is it?" She looked up. "Listen, Andi Cruz, don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but I don't get what you're talking about," Andi said.

"Don't lie about it," Maddie said, "You will regret this." Maddie left with her panthers. Andi was relieved.

"Hey, Andi," someone said.

Andi looked up and saw Diego walking up to her and Emma. "Diego, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wasn't going to come to school, but a lot of people have been texting 'congratulations' to me," Diego explained. "I asked them what for and they told me to look at my sisters blog. I did and saw those photos so I came here to apologize."

"No, you don't have to apologize," Andi said. "I suggested to stay. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so," Diego replied.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you," Andi said.

"What is it?" Diego asked.

"Um, it has to do something with Maddie and your present to her," Andi said.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	8. Confessions

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. My internet was down a couple of days.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

Andi had told Diego about what Maddie did to the ring. "Wait, you're telling me that Maddie left her ring in the girl's bathroom at the 7?"

"Yeah," Andi replied. "But she didn't left on accident. She did it on purpose."

"How do you know this?" Diego asked.

"Well, it's either she left it in the bathroom or you did," Andi explained.

"How do you know it's by accident?" Diego asked.

"Why would it be?" Andi said. "Look, just go asked Maddie and see if she still has the ring."

"You know, why would you accuse Maddie of this?" Diego asked. "There could've been multiple reasons why."

"Like?" Andi asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but there could be other reasons," Diego said.

"You're choosing her side over me," Andi said.

"Well..." Diego thought. "...yeah. I am."

"Then I guess you're not the guy I thought you were," Andi said. She picked up her stuff and walked away.

"Andi, wait," Diego said.

"I'm done talking," Andi said back.

Andi walked into Government and sat down by Emma. "So, how did it go?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Andi sniffled. Andi rubbed her eyes. Emma could tell that Andi wanted to cry.

"Hey, we can talk about it after school," Emma said. Andi nodded.

After school, the Panthers decided to go to the 7. When they arrived, they saw Diego was cleaning the counter. "Hey, Diego-poo," Maddie said. "Looks like you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I don't feel that tired anymore," Diego responded. "So do you guys want anything?"

"The usual please," Maddie said.

"Coming right up," Diego said.

Maddie turns around to face her panthers as Diego works. "Hey, so what are you going to get Diego on Valentine's day?" Katie asked.

"Ooh," Sophie interrupted, "I think she should give Diego a new pair of shoes."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"Have you not seen his shoes?" Sophie said.

Maddie took that into consideration as she nodded. "Okay," Diego said. Maddie and the panthers face Diego. "Three milk pumpkin spice, vanilla, cinnamon, and cream shake."

"Thanks," Maddie said. She took a sip. "Oh, Diego, what are you going to give me on Valentine's day?"

Diego then remembered something: the ice ring. "Um, maybe a pair of diamond earrings or something that could make you see your reflection?" Diego said as he looked at her fingers. There was no ring. "Hey, where's the ring that gave? Can I see it?" Diego crossed his arms.

"What?" Maddie asked, now remembering the ring.

"The ring that I gave you," Diego described. "The ice ring. Can I see it?"

"Oh, that ring," Maddie said, faking to remember. "I must've left it at home."

"Very funny," Diego said, now resting his hands on the counter. His facial expression change to anger. "You know, I can't believe it. Andi confronted me about you and the ring and I defended you. I should've known better."

"No," Maddie said, "Diego, I can explain."

"I'm done listening to your lies," Diego says. He walks away.

"So, does that mean we broken up?" Madde asked.

"I guess it does," Diego says.

Maddie's mouth widened as she starts to cry.

At Emma's house, Andi was explaining everything that Diego told her. "And then I asked if he was choosing my side or Maddies and he chose Maddie."

"That's terrible," Emma said. "You and Diego have known each other the longest and he doesn't believe you."

"I'm telling you that Diego is blinded by Maddie's love," Andi said, "whether her feelings for him or true or not."

Suddenly, Maddie, Katie, and Sophie rushed in. "I am furious," Maddie's voice went high. Andi and Emma could see that Maddie has been crying with her puffy eyes. "You shouldn't have gotten involved with our relationship."

"He needed to know," Andi said as she stood up.

"I am going to turn you into a pig," Maddie threatened.

"Listen, I don't have time for this now," Andi said. She walked around the couch and was going to her room until Maddie almost zapped, but zapped the wall. "What is your problem?!"

"You shouldn't have gotten involved," Maddie said. She was going to zap Andi but Emma used her magic to block Andi.

"You guys just can't come barging in here," Emma said. "Get out. Now!"

"This isn't over," Maddie said. "Andi Cruz, you are going to wish that you would stay and shut your mouth." Maddie and the panthers left.

 **So, how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	9. Diego's Apology

**Hope you liked the last chapter.**

Diego sat down on his couch and thought how he was going to apologize to Andi.

Just then, Luke arrived. Diego turned to him, but Luke didn't face him. "Hey, Luke."

Luke turned around. "What do you want? You already tried to steal my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not," Diego said. "I'm sorry that sister is nosy. But it's okay if you hate me. I've bigger problems."

Luke sighs and sat down on an arm of a chair. "Listen, I don't hate you," Luke said. "It's just that I'm a little jealous. You and Andi have been friends for a long time and you have this history and you guys have been talking a lot lately."

"I don't blame you," Diego said. "I just need help."

"I'm all ears," Luke said.

"I screwed up, big time," Diego admitted. "I sided with my girlfriend instead of her and it turns out, she was correct."

"Hey, don't worry," Luke said. "When me and Andi were at the academy, we had tough times. Even to the point where we broke up. Listen, just tell her that you're sorry and eventually, she'll give in."

"Thanks, bro," Diego said. Luke got up and went into his room.

The next day, Diego was looking for Andi at school. "Have you guys seen Andi?" he asked a group of students.

"Sorry," one said.

"How about you guys?" Diego asked the other students that were beside the other. All of them shrugged.

Emma walked by. Diego notices and runs up to her. "Emma, have you seen Andi?"

"Yeah," Emma answered.

"Where is she?" Diego asked. "She usually waits by my locker to go to class."

"She is in Cooking" Emma answered. "You made her upset."

"I know and I get it, b-" Diego said.

"No, you don't," Emma interrupted. "You didn't see the fact she wanted to cry or the fact she did. You were not the one who heard her crying last night."

"She cried because I sided with Maddie?" Diego asked.

"No, she cried because you weren't on her side," Emma said. "You've known her the longest and yet, you chose to believe Maddie. Don't forget, it's very hard to make Andi cry. And if I were, I would take my time on the apology."

"I know," Diego said. "I just hope she can forgive me."

Diego sighs as he enters the classroom. He saw that there was an empty seat next to Andi. He filled in the spot.

"What do you want?" Andi said.

"I wanted to apologize," Diego said.

"Yeah, well, a little too late," Andi said. "You realized the truth after you confronted Maddie. She barged into the house. You didn't hear what she said."

"Listen, I will deal with Maddie," Diego said.

"She blamed me for ending your relationship," Andi said.

"Listen, if there's anything that I can do, I would," Diego said.

"There's nothing okay," Andi said. "Please, don't talk to me for the rest of class time before I switch partners." Diego nodded.

After school, Andi was at Emma's house. She was playing Zombie Apocalypse. "Yes, yes, yes! I am the king of killing zombies!" Andi heard the door and supposed it was Emma. "Em, come watch me kill these zombies."

"Actually, it's Diego," Diego said.

Andi turned back. She was shook by Diego's presence. She stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize," Diego said. "Just listen."

"I have nothing to listen to," Andi said.

"Please, just hear me out," Diego said.

"I can hear you out the door," Andi said.

"You know what," Diego began. He walked to the couch and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Andi looked at him.

"I'm sitting here until you accept my apology," Diego said.

"Fine, you can wait as long as you want," Andi said. Andi sat down and played her game again.

Diego noticed Andi was doing something a bit off with the game. "Hey, you know what you should..." Diego was saying but trailed off as Andi looked at him. "...you know, just forget about it."

Two hours have past and Andi finished playing her games. She couldn't believe Diego was still there. "Listen, Diego, if I just say that I accept your apology, can you just go home?"

"You don't mean it," Diego said.

"You know what, fine, you can sleep on the couch," Andi said as she got up. "I'm heading to the shower."

After Andi was done showering, she was brushing her teeth. She was thinking if Diego had left or not. But if he still is, she'll just say goodnight. She walked to the living after she was done. She checked the couch and Diego was sleeping. Although, it was unusual. Andi checked his forehead and he was cold. Diego was sweating though. "Diego," Andi said.

"Andi," Diego sigh, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Andi said. "Come on, let's get you in my bed."

"No," Diego sigh. "I am not going anywhere...until you accept."

"I accept your apology," Andi said, truthfully.

"For real?" Diego asked.

"Yes," Andi said.

Andi got him up and walked him to her room. She place him on her bed and tucked him in. "I'm...I'm so sorry. For...forgive me." Diego was talking in his sleep. Andi notices that Diego was sweating. She was thinking if she should unbutton his shirt or not. She decided to and left his tank top on. _'I hope you get better'_ Andi thought.

Andi grabbed a blanket and a pillow and slept on the ground. "Good night," she whispered.

 **So how did you like it?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	10. Andi and Diego, Together?

**I don't own anything.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

Andi was in the kitchen, making breakfast for Diego. She had made bacon and pancakes with whipped cream. She placed them on a plate and place the plate on a tray. She also place a cup of milk on the side.

Andi stayed home from school for mainly two reasons. One, she had two quizzes and a test. Two, she wanted to take care of Diego.

Diego opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling and notices that it wasn't his room. He looked at the time and it was 9:34. He turned to his side and saw his shirt, folded nicely, on the table.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Andi said, walking into the room. She set the tray on the table and sat down on the bed.

"What happened? Why am I in your bed?" Diego asked. But then he thought, "Or did you..."

"Oh, no," Andi shook her head repetitive. "You got a cold. You probably didn't remember what happened last night."

"Why did you take off my shirt?" Diego asked.

"Because you were skin-cold, yet you were sweating," Andi answered.

"W-" Diego began but was cut off by Andi.

"Nah," Andi said. "No more questions right now. This is not the thanks that I want. I had to wake up at nine and bake this amazing breakfast and serve it to you in bed. But please don't spill on my bed because it's Emma's bed."

"Okay," Diego said. "So this is why you aren't at school?"

"Pretty much," Andi said. "except I wanted to avoid the quizzes and tests."

"You care about me, admit it," Diego said with a smile.

"Well, if you would've seen me last night, you would've gotten your answer," Andi said.

"Did you eat?" Diego asked.

"Yep," Andi said. "I ate cereal."

"Cereal?" Diego said. "Why didn't you make yourself some of these pancakes and bacon?"

"Because you are a sick person, literally," Andi said.

"Ooh, well, if I had known you would be this sweet to me, I would've been pretended to be sick a long time ago," Diego teased.

"Well, if you keep talking and not eat, this'll probably be the last time," Andi said as she got up. She was walking out before Diego called her name. She turned around.

"Thank you for forgiving me," Diego said.

"Hey, well, I had no choice," Andi said. "You were sick."

"You can make any excuses you want," Diego said and then winked at her. Andi bit her lower lip.

"Well, I better get going," Andi said. "There's a video game that needs me."

At School...

"Where is Diego?" Maddie asked Emma and Jax.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea," Emma said.

"What about Andi?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered. "I didn't go home last night."

"Why not?" Maddie asked.

"I fell asleep at Jax's house," Emma said.

"Well, Diego might with Andi, who by the way is living in your home," Maddie pointed out.

"Listen, Maddie, why do care so much?" Jax asked. "I thought Diego dumped you."

Maddie gasp. "We did not break up."

"No, you didn't," Jax said. "I said he dumped you."

"I'm not listening to any of your lies," Maddie said, giving him five fingers to the face.

"But they're true," Jax said.

"I said I'm not listening."

Just then, Luke comes towards them. "Hey, have you guys seen Diego? He didn't walk with me to school."

"No, but that's odd," Katie pointed it out. "If Diego isn't at your house and Andi and Diego isn't at school, it must only mean one solution."

"Andi kidnapped Diego," Maddie said. Everyone looked at her with confusion and annoyance.

"No," Katie said. "They must be together."

"Yes, at your house," Maddie pointed directly at Emma. "We'll check your house after school's over. I cannot wait the next two hours."

"Ooh, an adventure to Emma's house," Sophie said. "It must be fun."

The panthers walk off.

"I'll catch you guys later," Luke said.

"It will not look cool if Diego is actually at my house with Andi," Emma said.

At Emma's house...

"Diego!" Andi yelled. "Look at this, I am beating your best record."

Diego came out wearing Andi's gray hoodie and sweatpants as his clothes are being wash.

"You know, I think it's weird that I'm wearing your clothes," Diego said.

"What? It's not weird." Andi said. "Guys do it to girls all the time."

"Exactly," Diego said.

"Hey, sexist boy, calm your hair," Andi said. "Now, I'm just about 500 points from beating your record."

"No, way," Diego said. "It took me three hours to ever achieve that much points."

"Well, it's taking me two and half hours," Andi said. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" she shouted as she past his record.

"Wait for it," Diego said.

The screen turns black. "What? What just happened?"

"You're in a tunnel and you don't have a flashlight," Diego explained.

"What? That's not fair," Andi said.

"Yeah, right now, you're probably getting eaten," Diego said.

"This game is wacked up," Andi said. "But I still love it."

"Here, you want to try a competition?" Diego asked.

"Yes," Andi said. "Whatever you got, mister."

"Okay, do you have grapes?" Diego asked.

"Nope," Andi shook her head.

"Cherries?" Diego suggested. Andi shook her head. "Tell me whatever you got."

Andi looked the fridge. "Okay, we got blueberries, strawberries, slices of mangoes, slices of apple, and bananas. No vegetables please."

"Let's do strawberries," Diego said. "No slices or bananas. Blueberries will stain."

"Okay, a box of strawberry it is," Andi said as she pulls it out. Andi walks over and set them on the table. She opens them and they both grabbed one strawberry. "Now what do we do?"

"You tried to toss them into my mouth and I do you," Diego explain.

"Who goes first?" Andi asked.

"You can start first," Diego said. Diego opened his mouth. Andi tried to angle it into his mouth. She toss and it hits him on the nose. "Ah," Diego said. He rubbed his nose and toss one at Andi's mouth. It hit the side of mouth.

A few minutes later, they were still missing. "Okay, I'm definitely going to get it now," Andi said, laughing.

"You said that thirty seconds ago," Diego said, smiling.

"Well, this time is for real," Andi said. She angled it again and aims for his mouth. It went in and Diego starts chewing it. "See, I told you."

"Alright, I won't underestimate you again," Diego said. "Okay, let me try you." Diego squinted his eyes and charge towards Andi's mouth. The strawberry fell into her mouth.

"Alright not bad," Andi tried to talk with the strawberry. "But I think this strawberry is." Diego started to chuckled.

Just then, Luke walks in. Andi turned back and greets him. "Hey, Luke."

"Hey," Luke said with a straight face. "How come you are here?"

"Oh, I had to take care of Diego," Andi replied. "He got sick last night."

"Oh, then, I guess, I'll come back later," Luke said.

"See ya," Andi said.

"Goodbye," Diego said. Luke nodded with a smile. He had this feeling of jealousy going through. Or maybe it wasn't jealousy. Who knows?

 **So, how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	11. Sick and Tired

**I don't own anything.**

 **Hope you like the last chapter.**

Emma came home a few minutes. "Hey," she greeted - thinking it was only Andi - as she walked into her room and changed. After she was done, she walked back into the living room and saw Andi and Diego, trying to throw strawberries into each other's mouth. "Diego? How are you here?"

"Oh, don't worry," Andi answered. "He got a cold or hot, whatever it's called, and slept here last night. I would've called you but I thought you were with Jax so I didn't."

"Andi, this is bad," Emma said.

"Why?" Diego asked.

"Maddie is looking for Diego," Emma said. "If she finds him here and with you, she'll be beyond furious."

"Oh, great," Andi said sarcastically. "Maddie, like always, ruins our fun."

"Yeah, I should probably get change and go home," Diego said.

"I'll help you speed up," Emma said. She motioned her hand back and forth. _'Please don't let Andi and Maddie have a fight, send Diego back home with his clothes from last night.'_ Then Diego disappeared.

"I'm sick and tired of Maddie," Andi said furiously. "I hate that she's so clingy."

The panthers walk into Emma's house. "Ah ha!" Maddie said. "I knew you would be at home with Diego."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him," Andi lied.

Katie looked over at the counter and saw some medicines. "Then why are there medicines on the counter."

"Because I had a cold," Andi said.

"How come you don't look sick?" Maddie asked.

"Because the medicine fixed it," Andi said.

"Oh" Maddie said, feeling a little stupid. "Well, where's Diego?"

"I don't know," Andi said.

"Hey, have you checked his house?" Emma suggested.

"Well...no," Maddie said.

"Well, maybe you should before you walk in and blame somebody else," Andi said. Maddie scoffs and walks out. The other panthers follow.

Later at the 7, there was guy walking with his guitar. Emma was walking by and bumps into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Emma apologize.

"It's okay, really," he said.

Emma had this strange feeling like she had met him before as she looks into his eyes. He was smiling and was running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry to ask, but have we met before?" Emma asked.

"Well, if you been to the everglades," he said.

"No, I don't think I have," Emma said. "I mean, the everglades is hot and I don't think I fit. I mean, you would. Because you are like raised there or something." Emma stops talking. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay," he said. "Cute. It's awkward, but cute."

"Okay, can we rewind here?" Emma asked. He nods. "Hi, I'm Emma Alonso."

"I'm Daniel Miller," he respond.

"So what's with the guitar?" Emma asked.

"I'm singing here," Daniel said.

"That makes sense," Emma said. "Well, I'll see you upstage later then."

"Okay," Daniel said.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	12. Andi's Answer

**I don't own anything.**

 **Hope you like the last chapter.**

 **I made the song up, to my knowledge, so don't judge.**

At the 7, Daniel was getting ready to sing. "Okay, this goes to a very special person to me."

 _I think about you all the time..._

 _I just want to rewind,_

 _the time we met,_

 _We were passing on the street,_

 _and then we saw the sunset..._

As Daniel kept on singing, Emma couldn't help but smile to herself. She felt like it has happened before. She shook the feeling away as Jax touched her shoulder.

"Hey," Jax greeted. "Who is this dude?"

"I don't know either, but I felt like I met him before," Emma said.

Andi was walking to Diego at the counter. "Hey, Diego, who is the guy that's singing?"

"Oh, I think his name is Daniel," Diego answered. "He's playing here to get enough money to buy some tools for his brother's birthday."

"Oh, he's kind of cute," Andi said. Andi looks back at Daniel.

"What?" Diego's voice cracked. "I don't think so."

"Well, you're a guy," Andi said. "But it's strange? I've felt like I met him or something."

"Yeah, I got the same feeling too," Diego said. "It might just be our mind playing games on us or something."

"Oh, Proxy," Maddie called out. Andi rolled her eyes. "So, are you taking someone to the dance?"

"I actually had some-" Diego said before he was cut off by Maddie.

"No, okay, you're taking me to the dance," Maddie said.

"We will discuss this later," Diego said. Maddie pouted and walked away. "So, is anybody taking you to the dance, Andi?"

"No, but I'm just wondering when Luke will asked," Andi said. "We haven't been hanging that much this week."

"Oh," Diego saddened. "You're coming to help tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, Emma signed me up so I got to go," Andi said.

"Okay, how about if I don't get a date and if Luke don't ask you, we go together?" Diego asked.

"Wait," Andi said. "Just you and me?" Diego nodded. "Uh...um..."

Emma walks up to them and greeted. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Emma, we need to talk," Andi grabbed Emma's wrist.

"About what?"

"About that surgery..." Andi said as she pull her away to the girls bathroom.

"What are talking about? What surgery?" Emma asked.

"That was just an excuse," Andi said. "I think Diego was asking me to go to the dance with him?"

"Really?! What did you say?" Emma asked with excitement.

"I didn't know what to say," Andi said. "That's why I grabbed you in here."

"Okay, okay, don't be stressed," Emma said. But then she thought. "Wait, does Diego like you or something?"

"No, I don't think so," Andi said. "He's probably asking me because he doesn't want to be single at the dance."

"I don't think that's the reason," Emma said.

"I know, but I want to stick with that," Andi said. "Diego can't like me."

"Do you like Diego?" Emma asked.

"Whaattt?!" Andi said in a nervous high pitch voice. "No. Maybe. Okay, I think I do. But Maddie can't find out. She's going to do something terrible to me."

"Then we'll just won't tell her," Emma said.

"What about Diego asking me?" Andi asked.

"We'll tell him that you'll wait before the dance and if Luke doesn't ask you, then just go with him." Emma said.

"Hopefully, Luke asks. I don't want things to be awkward with Diego. Alright, I'm sticking with that then," Andi said. They walk out of the bathroom.

Just then, Gigi walks out of the stall. She gasp at the news she just heard. "This is going to go great on my blog."

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	13. Thoughts and Dances

**Hope you like the last chapter.**

Emma was walking home with Jax. She was thinking about the guy that was singing earlier at the 7. "Emma, are you listening?"

"Yeah," Emma said, out of her thought. "I was thinking about that guy who was singing."

"You like him or something," Jax said.

Emma faced him, shaking her head. "Oh, no. I just felt like I met him before. It's very strange." Then Emma was reminded of something. "Hey, so are going to the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jax answers. "You know how Maddie gets when people isn't punctual or there."

"I guess," Emma said.

"What was going on with Andi earlier?" Jax asked.

"Oh, boy trouble," Emma said.

"Really? Andi? Boy Trouble?" Jax asked.

"I know it doesn't sound like it but it was," Emma said.

"Does she like Diego or something?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I think," Emma said. "She was pretty confused too. But Diego asked her to go to the dance and she freaked out."

"Oh," Jax said in understanding.

The next day, Andi and Emma arrived at Iridium High. Maddie and her panthers have arrived there early. "Okay, finally, you two are here. We have much more stuff to do. Sit at the table. We have a meeting and it's very important." As other students starts to walk in, Maddie repeated what she had sad. "Good everybody's here. First topic: Decorations." Andi rolled her eyes. "Okay, girls, since we have the best taste, we buy the decorations, but I'm making everyone buy something specific so don't worry. Jen, Strings. They have to long. Emma, pink and red balloon hearts. Andi, lights. And Gina, posters. Great now, for the guys, you have to set these all up with my instructions." All the guys sigh heavily.

"Yes, lights, the best category," Andi said.

"Not just any lights, red, white, and pink lights," Maddie said.

Andi pouted a little. "Oh, there goes the best category."

"Okay, now that that is over," Maddie said. "We'll practice the pre-show. Get with your partners and do as I saw."

"Hey," Andi said to Luke.

"Hey," Luke said back.

Maddie turns on the music. "Me. Wall. Right side. Turn to left side. Me. Wall. Boys twirl your girls. Girls turn right and repeat."

Andi twirled and went to the next guy. She inhale at the sight of Diego. Her heart was beating faster than usual. "You look suprise to see me," Diego commented.

"I forgot that you were my next partner," Andi said.

"Was it breathtaking?" Diego asked.

"What?" Andi asked.

"Was it breathtaking to see me?" Diego said.

"No," Andi lied. "I had to dance with Luke and you know how dancing can get tiring."

Luke, who was dancing with Emma, looked at Diego and Andi. "So, Emma, are they just friends or what because I see a lot of chemistry between those two?"

"Yeah, there are just friends," Emma said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"It really isn't my business to tell you," Emma said.

"So, it's a no, I presume," Luke said.

"No," Emma said. "It's complicated."

"Now switch back," Maddie said. Luke twirled Emma. Andi twirled back into his arms.

"Hey, so, I need to ask you something," Luke said. "Do you like Diego?"

Andi frowned upon the questioned. "Um, what are trying to ask me. Because I like Diego as a friend or are you implying that I like more than a friend?"

"You know what, forget what I just asked," Luke said.

"Okay, done," Maddie said. She cuts off the music. "You guys are getting better, but are not the best. I'll rearrange the order for next week, but I hope to see you all tomorrow."

"You know, Maddie confuses me," Luke said.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"Well, she can be a real mean girl and a super polite girl," Luke said.

"It's probably the battle inside of her," Emma said. "She fighting to overcome the mean girl thing. I can sense it."

"Well, Emma and I have to go to the store so we'll see you guys later," Andi said. She drags Emma out of the gym and into her car.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Andi said. "But I'm pretty sure that my heart was racing when I was dancing with you-know-who."

"Really," Emma said, getting excited again. "You like Diego," Emma sang.

"No, I don't," Andi said, trying not to blush.

"Fine, whatever," Emma said. "But you know that I'm correct." Andi shook her head.

 **So how did you like it?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	14. New News

**Hope you like the last chapter.**

It was less than a week away from the dance. It was five days before the dance.

It was Monday morning and Diego and Luke was getting ready for school. Luke walks into Diego's room as Diego was buttoning his shirt.

"Hey, can we talk?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sure," Diego said. "About what?"

"About Andi," Luke said. Diego stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"What about her?" Diego asked.

"Listen, I know that you and Andi have been friends for a very long time," Luke started, "but I like her. I don't know if you feel the same way."

"No, it's cool," Diego said.

"Really?" Luke asked. "Don't you like her?"

"No," Diego choked. "Andi is the type of girl you want as a friend, not as a girlfriend. Well, at least to me."

"So, are you sure?" Luke asked. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Diego lied. "I'm being for real. Andi will never like me and same here."

"Thanks then," Luke said.

"OMG," Gigi popped out. "This is so going on my blog. I think I should make a Andi and Diego category. I'll call it 'Andiego'. Sounds perfect. Plus, it has your name on and her name in it and not just parts. Yay!"

"Gigi," Diego said. "You better not post that."

"You can't tell what to do," Gigi said as she runs away.

Andi and Emma were walking throught the halls of Iridium High. Andi found it weird on how everybody's looking at her. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Andi asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered.

A student then walks up to her. "You know, Andi, I thought you were cool, but I should've known better." The student walks away.

"What was that all about?" Andi asked.

Emma thought about it. "The blog!"

"What blog?" Andi asked.

"Gigi's Blog," Emma answered.

"We have to go check it out," Andi said. Emma took out her phone and went to the blog. They were suprise to see a new category named Andiego. "Click on it."

"I'm clicking," Emma said. There was a video and Emma clicked on it.

 _"-tell her," Emma said._

 _"What about Diego asking me?" Andi asked._

 _"We'll tell him that you'll wait before the dance and if Luke doesn't ask you, then just go with him." Emma said._

 _"Hopefully, Luke asks. I don't want things to be awkward with Diego. Alright, I'm sticking with that then," Andi said._

"No," Andi said. "Gigi recorded that." Andi slapped her forehead.

"No, Andi, it's going to be okay," Emma said. "I can fix this." Emma motioned her hand back and forth, but Andi got a hold of her arm.

"No, Em," Andi said. "You shouldn't be helping me. But do you think Diego saw it?"

"I don't know," Emma said.

"He's going to be angry," Andi said. "I'm going to confront him. Wish me luck." Andi runs off.

"Good luck," Emma said.

Diego was looking for Andi. He was asking students around, but they haven't seen her. They felt sorry for him. Diego didn't know what that means. He was standing in the middle of the hallways, thinking where Andi would be.

BAM!

Diego got run over by a girl. He fell down. The girl fell on top of him. He could hear her moaning. Diego looks at the girl and realized it was Andi.

"Andi?" Diego asked. "Why were running around?"

"I was trying to find you," Andi said. "Why were you standing in the middle of the hallway?"

"I was trying to find you," Diego replied. "I guess we found each other then. Now, can you get up?"

"Oh, sorry," Andi said. She stood up and hold onto his hand. She helps pull him up.

"There is something I got to tell you," they both said in unison.

 **How did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	15. Truth and Lies

**Hope you like the last chapter.**

"You can go first," Andi said.

"No, you can," Diego said.

"I insist," Andi said.

"Okay," Diego said. He sighs and talks. "Luke asked me if he could have you."

"What?" Andi asked. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, but I think he thought I like you," Diego said. Andi eyes widened a bit, curious to his answer. She wanted to asked him, but he might think that she likes him. Then everything will get confusing.

She asked anyway. "And do you?" Andi asked, trying to give no hints in her facial expression. She wanted him to reject her. She wanted nothing to change about them because it was already perfect. However, a small part of her was hoping he would say yes.

"I told him no," Diego said. Andi smiled a bit. A relief rushed through her. "I told him that I only like a friend and only like a friend." Andi started to feel weak. It's like she is overwhelm with sadness, but she didn't show it.

"Oh," Andi said with a little bit of disappointment.

Diego thought he heard a disappointment in her tone. Did she liked him? He shook those thoughts away and said, "Yeah, and Gigi got it on her phone. She probably upload it by no. Anyway, what about you?"

"Me?" Andi asked. Diego nodded. After a realization, Andi remembers. "Oh, Gigi heard me talking to Emma about somethings. She heard me talking about how I want to go to the dance with Luke and then there was a part I said about you, but there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you shouldn't have to look at it. Trust me." Andi convinced him.

"Okay," Diego smiled. He rubbed her shoulder. "I'll see you in class then," Diego let go and walked off.

Andi looked back at him in sadness. She didn't know if it was because of what Diego or the fact that she didn't tell him everything? She felt someone slightly jerked her shoulder. It was Emma.

"So, how did it went?" Emma asked. "Did you tell him everything?" Andi gave her an unsatisfying look. "What? You didn't tell him everything."

"I know, and I feel very terrible for it," Andi said. "I don't want to lie to him or tell him the truth so I let a part out."

"What part?" Emma asked.

Andi was about to speak up when a teacher walks by. "Ladies, arent' you suppose to be in class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Gorio," Emma said. She turns back at Andi and whispers, "This conversation is not over." Emma walks to class.

Andi stood there, looking at Mrs. Gorio. She was wondering why this teacher always put too much make up on. "What are you looking at?" Mrs. Gorio startled Andi. "Go to class."

"Yes, miss," Andi said. She then ran to class.

Lunch Time...

Iridium High was serving sloppy joe. "I can't believe you made me walk with you," Andi whined to Emma.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Emma said. "You're the one that wanted to ditch class. If I have to miss class, you can wait for lunch."

Andi looks over at the sloppy joe. "You know what, I'm okay with lunch. Ooh, can you please give a burger? I need one now. Oh, with fries and a shake."

Emma sighs and motioned her hand back and forth. _'No time to stall, no strings to tie, nor no sugar, bring me and Andi a bag of fries, milkshakes, and burgers'_ Emma snapped her fingers and it had appeared on the table.

"You know, you are the best friend a girl could asked for," Andi said.

"And you're the best guardian a witch could asked for," Emma said. They both sat down. "Anyway, what was it that you were going to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, I didn't tell Diego about how I hope to go to the dance with Luke instead of him," Andi explained.

"What?" Emma asked. "Andi, why would you lie to him?"

"It's not lying," Andi said. "I just didn't tell him all the information."

"Well, you better tell him the truth before he finds out," Emma crossed her arms.

"I know," Andi said.

Maddie is in the halls, watching Gigi's blog. She is smirking to herself.

 _"-Diego asking me?" Andi asked._

 _"We'll tell him that you'll wait before the dance and if Luke doesn't ask you, then just go with him." Emma said._

 _"Hopefully, Luke asks. I don't want things to be awkward with Diego. Alright, I'm sticking with that then," Andi said._

She then saw Diego walking by. She blocks his path. "Maddie, can you please get out of the way?"

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency," Maddie said.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore," Diego said.

Maddie, angered, said, "Well, you're not Andi's either."

"What?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Just listen," Maddie said. She gives him her phone.

 _"-tell her," Emma said._

Diego looks up at her phone. "Is this from Gigi's blog?"

"Yeah, just listen," Maddie said. Diego looks down at her phone.

 _"What about Diego asking me?" Andi asked._

 _"We'll tell him that you'll wait before the dance and if Luke doesn't ask you, then just go with him." Emma said._

 _"Hopefully, Luke asks. I don't want things to be awkward with Diego. Alright, I'm sticking with that then," Andi said._

"You now see the truth Diego," Maddie said. "Andi, doesn't like you. Why did you think she didn't want to go to the dance with you?"

"Andi lied to me," Diego said.

"You see, I would never lie to you," Maddie said, touching his arm. "Unlike Andi, I want to go to the dance with you."

Diego thought about _'Is it true? No, it can't be.'_ "You're lying," Diego said. "You just don't have anyone to go to the dance so you casted a spell to make it look like Andi didn't want to go with me."

"Well, if you don't believe me then ask her yourself," Maddie suggested.

"I will," Diego said. They both and the panthers walked to the cafeteria.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	16. Confrontation

**Hope you like the last chapter.**

Diego rushed to the cafeteria. He didn't want to believe Maddie, but he wanted to know the truth. He looks over and saw Andi and Emma chatting. He walks up to them and greeted. "Hey, Andi."

"Hey, Diego, what's going on?" Andi asked. Her eyes followed the panthers. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they-" Diego began but was cut off.

Maddie stepped in front of Diego and talked to Andi. "He wants the truth."

"The truth?" Andi asked, not knowing a single clue of what Maddie was talking about.

"That's it," Maddie said. She took off her bag and put on the table. "Enough with the games. Tell Diego the truth."

"The truth of what?!" Andi asked at a high voice. Everyone in the cafeteria starts to look at them.

"Maddie?" Diego said. She faced him and walked behind him. He rested his hands on the table. He looked directly at Andi's eyes.

"Diego, what are you doing?" Andi asked. For second, she thought he was to kiss her, but it would be weird and cheesy. Another theory rolled into her head. Maybe, Diego was trying to make Maddie jealous just to reunite with her. If it was, it was lame.

"Andi, tell me the truth," Diego said, slowly and soft. "Did you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

Andi was shocked. She turned to Emma and she could that she is just as shock. Andi scoffs, trying to act it out. "Yeah, I did, but Luke asked me." She looked around and saw everybody whispering.

"That's not what I meant," Diego said, shaking his head.

"Well, what do you mean then?" Andi asked.

"Did you wanted to go to the dance with me if Luke or anybody didn't asked you out?" Diego asked.

"I, uh, I..." Andi was lost in thought. She didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"See, she's lying," Maddie pointed out. Diego turned back and gave her a look. She looked down, saddened.

"I..." Andi said. "...I didn't want to go with you."

Diego listened to the words that came out. He felt his heart aching a little. He nodded, trying to keep it together. "Why not?"

Andi gazed at him. She didn't want to speak anymore. She thought in her mind on how she wanted to be Ariel now. "I...can't say."

"Andi, do you trust me?" Diego asked.

"Yes, I do," Andi said.

"Then just tell me and I will be okay with it," Diego said.

"I'm sorry..." Andi said. Her heart was aching. She didn't know why, but maybe it was the answer to his question. She didn't know exactly why. Her eyes began to get watery. "...I can't."

"Oh," Diego nodded. He leans back. He was hurt. Everyone that was in the cafeteria knows that he's hurt.

"Why is this a big deal anyway?" Andi asked, her voice cracking.

"It's not," Diego said. "But I just thought we had a stronger friendship than that."

"We do," Andi said. She stood up. "But you are not trusting me either."

"Oh, so now you are blaming me?" Diego asked.

"That's not what I meant," Andi said. Diego turns away and started walking away. Emma looks at Andi and found something that she never thought would be possible. "Diego!" Andi yelled out. Diego stopped. "The reason why I didn't want to go with you is because-"

"Okay, that is enough of your yap," Maddie said. "You can stop pretending to cry Andi. We all know it's just a trick." Andi was furious at Maddie. She wanted to slap her so bad, but she managed to resist. "I told you. Do you regret it now?" Maddie smirks and walks away with Diego.

Andi let a tear roll by. She didn't believe it. It was like Diego had just broken up with her except they weren't dating.

Emma stood up as everyone watches. Emma snaps her fingers and made everyone forget what they had just saw. She hugs Andi.

"Andi, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Andi nodded. "I just can't believe that Maddie would do this to me and Diego."

"Well, we both already know how dramatic Maddie is and how she always get her way," Emma said.

"Now, it's different," Andi said.

Maddie had forgotten her bag she had left on Emma and Andi's table. She walked into the cafeteria.

"What about Diego?" Emma asked. Maddie instantly hid herself behind the plants.

"There's nothing to talk about anymore," Andi said. "I liked him and he turned away from me." Maddie's mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry, Andi," Emma said. "Here, let's go." They walk out of the cafeteria.

Maddie walked to their table and put her purse back on. "I can't believe it," Maddie said, saddened. She then smirked. "Senior Information must know this."

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	17. Forgiveness

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

Andi woke up from her bed. She looked at her clock. It was three o'clock. She sighs back and turned to her side.

Morning...

It was school time. Andi had walked to Diego's locker. It's where they usually meet up to go their first period. He wasn't there. She waited for him but he never showed.

Lunch...

Andi sat down where Diego always sit. She hasn't seen him all day. He wasn't sick unless he had that weird flu. She remembered reading about it. It had something to do with Kanays. If a kanay gets a flu, it means that there is a great danger coming.

Then she remember Lily warning her to be careful too. It can't be connected. But then again, anything's possible.

Last Period...

Andi looked around for Diego. Diego and her are partners in cooking. Diego would mixed the ingrediants while she decorated. Suddenly, the bells rings.

Andi then thought Diego might be at the pool because that's where they both go to relax their mind. She then saw a poster about the Valentine's dance. It was only three days away.

Andi changed in her swimsuit. She walked to the pool and found herself correct. She saw Diego sitting by the pool. His legs were in the water.

"There you are," Andi said. Diego turned around. He realized it was Andi and turned back. He jumps into the pool and starts swimming to the other side.

Andi dropped her stuff and jumped in. "Are you seriously that mad at me?" Diego didn't replied. "What do you want me to do? Drown? Suffocate myself?"

Diego stopped. "You don't get it."

"I don't get what?" Andi asked.

"You have no idea what I felt," Diego said.

"I know that you were hurt and still are," Andi said.

Diego was far from hurt. He didn't really know why but he was. "Just forget it." Diego starts swimming.

"No, Diego, wait!" Andi exclaimed. She tried to swim, but her leg got cramped. The pool was 8 feet high and she knew that she was sinking down.

Diego stopped. "Listen, Andi..." He turned around and found her under the water. He swims towards her as fast as he could. He grabs a hold of her and swims her to the edge. He push her out of the water.

"Andi?" Diego called out. He started to pump her chest. She coughs out water. Diego smiled, but she didn't wake up. "Andi? Andi?!" He started to pump her chest again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just wake up."

"Psyched!" Andi yelled. Diego pulls himself back. Andi chuckled.

Diego, breathless, said, "Don't ever scared me again."

Andi sit up. "Oh, you forgive me. It had to take me to drown for you to forgive me."

"Listen, I'm so sorry," Diego apologized.

"Forget it, it's okay," Andi said. "I have been trying to talk to you all day."

"Sorry," Diego said. "I've been here thinking about yesterday."

"I know and I'm really really sorry," Andi said. "I would have a really really good reason why to not tell you."

"It's okay," Diego said. "And you don't have to exaggerate the 'really'. I get it."

"So, you want to go to the dance together?" Andi asked.

"I would like to," Diego said. "But I can't. I asked Maddie yesterday and if I break it off because of you-"

"I get it," Andi said.

A whistle was heard. They turned to see their coach, Jax, and Sophie.

"Who's ready to swim?" Sophie asked. Andi and Diego exchanged looks.

 **So how did you like it?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	18. New News, Again?

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

There was only two days before the Valentine's dance.

At school, Andi and Emma were walking down the halls. Everyone were staring at Andi again. Andi rolls her eyes at them.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of everyone looking at me as if I did something wrong," Andi said. Then a student walked up to her. "Save the lecture, Ariana. I've done this before. Now, what does Gigi have on her blog?"

Diego was walking throught he halls with Luke. "Hey, I heard what happened," Luke said.

"Don't worry about it," Diego said.

"I'm sorry that Andi didn't want to go to the dance with you," Luke said. "But at least I know full confidence that Andi will say yes to me."

"Wait, you haven't asked Andi yet?" Diego asked.

"No," Luke answered. Diego thought about it.

Andi just finish watching what Gigi had posted. "I can't believe that Gigi told everyone that I like Diego."

"Isn't it true, though?" Emma asked.

Andi shushed her. "Don't talk real loud. And no, I don't anymore."

Emma frowned. "Really? How come?"

"I finally realize that if Diego and me were to date and broke up, we would not have the same relationship," Andi explained.

"That is a lame excuse," Emma said.

"Fine, what about if I push my feelings back enough to the point where I don't feel them," Andi said. "I've done it before with him and I can do it again."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Andi said. "Why did you think that I was so supportive of his relationship with Maddie during that time with the Continuum Break."

"Oh, really," Emma said, "I just thought you were so focus on me that you didn't do anything."

"That is also true," Andi said. Andi then turned to the side and saw Diego walking up to them. "Hey, Diego."

"Hey, Andi and Emma," Diego said. "Listen, Andi, I am so sorry what Gigi posted."

"You're not upset?" Andi asked.

"No, why would I be?" Diego asked. "Gigi has been invading our privacy. I am going to be talking to her about it."

"No," Andi said. "We both will kidnap her and make give us the heart of gold!" She wickedly laughs. Diego and Emma looked at Andi. Andi rolled her eyes. "It means we will get Gigi and we'll talk to not let her blog anymore about us."

"Yeah, I think you are too much into games," Emma said.

After swim practice, everyone had went home except for Diego. He was wanting to talk to his coach, Julio.

"Hey, Coach," Diego said.

"What do you want?" Julio responds.

"I've got a crisis," Diego said.

"About your powers?" Julio asked.

"No, about a girl," Diego replied.

"Maddie?" Julio asked. "Oh, that's right. You dumped her, but you are going to the dance with her. You are wanting to talk to me about Andi, right?"

"I can't tell you," Diego said.

"Okay," Julio said. "What do yo want to ask about her?"

"You see, there's this girl and everytime we're together, I feel this attraction between us and I don't know if she felt it or not," Diego said. "Maybe, I'm just paranoid."

"No, you're not," Julio said. "Kanays can feel any attraction whether it's electric or if it's love. You just have talk to her to see what you guys are. If she can't answer, that means that she doesn't see you that way. Or if she tries to keep you happy or a little satisfy, then she could possibly feel it too. Keep in mind, I said possibly."

"Thanks coach," Diego said. "Now, I have to pick up a necklace for Maddie."

After Diego had picked up the necklace, he went straight to Maddie's house. He goes into the living room where Maddie had texted him to meet up. He was angry at Maddie. Maddie walks into the living room. "Okay, you told me to pick up the necklace. You never told me to buy you a necklace."

"Um, it's the same thing," Maddie said.

"No, it's not," Diego said.

"ANYWAY," Maddie emphasized. "Can you please put the necklace on me?"

"Yeah, sure," Diego said. Maddie hold her hair as Diego places the necklace around her neck. He eyes locked onto a scar. "Um, Maddie, why do you have a scar behind your neck?"

"Why? You do care about me?" Maddie asked.

"I'm asking for real," Diego said as he finish.

Maddie turns around to face him. "It's no big deal."

"No, tell me what happened," Diego said.

Maddie sighs. "I think you better sit down on the couch." They both sat down. "When I was five, my mom had this friend who had a son. We use to play around with each other. I really liked him. He, on the other hand, didn't. He kept teasing me and he acts weird around. One day, we were playing hide-and-go-seek. I was seeking and he hid. I went outside to go look for him. I went by the bushes with thorns and.." Maddie trailed off, getting ready to cry. "...and he caught me off guard. I jumped to the ground and my skin was caught by the thorn and...and I can't believe it."

"Maybe he didn't mean for you to get hurt," Diego said.

Maddie shook her head. "I don't believe it. He was my very first crush and like every crush, he crushed me. My mom found me and took me to the hospital. That's when I felt my powers coming through even though I didn't know it at the time. I vowed that I would never like any guy again."

"Until me," Diego said.

"Yeah, until you..." Maddie said, weakly. Diego pulled her in and she cried onto his chest.

"Don't worry," Diego said.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	19. The Necklace

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

It was just one day away from the dance. Everyone is getting excited.

"Hey, it's Senior Information here," Gigi began. "Coming to you live from just one more day before the heart-filled lovey-dovey Valentine's dance. Let's talk to the head commitee of this dance." She walks to Maddie. "Hey, Maddie, what do you have to say about the dance?"

"Oh, it's going to heartbreaking," Maddie said, flipping her hair. "Everyone is going to have a good time."

"Let's just hope so," Gigi said. "This is Senior Information, very sad that this dance is going to be my last high school Valentine's dance. I'll miss you all."

"Gigi!" Diego yelled. Gigi turned to the side and saw Diego running towards her. She had known what he's been trying to do lately. Therefore, she ran away from him. She passed the halls and went inside the janitor's closet. A sigh of relief came out of her.

"Hello, Gigi," someone said.

Gigi turned around and saw no one. She turned on the lights and saw Andi, standing by the janitor's equipment.

"Oh, Andi," Gigi said. She knew that she was caught, but she haven't given up yet. "Sorry, got to go." She was going to open the door until Diego came through. "Oh, Diego. What are you doing here?"

"Enough Gigi," Diego said.

"Enough of what?" Gigi asked. Diego took steps towards her and she took steps back until she hit Andi.

"Gigi, you better take down that video," Diego said.

"What video?" Gigi asked.

"You know," Andi said. "The one where you said that I like Diego more than I intended."

"But isn't it true?" Gigi asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Andi asked. She was getting nervous from the inside.

Diego was intrigued to hear her answer. "I heard it when I was in the bathroom and you and Emma were talking about you liking-" Gigi said.

"Oh, please," Andi said. "You must've misheard me. I told Emma that I only liked Diego as friend and I didn't want things to get awkward with us." Diego took a second to think.

"Hey, well, you're not the only source of where I got it from," Gigi blurted out.

"What?" Andi and Diego said in unison. Gigi covered her mouth with her hand.

"Where else did you hear it?" Diego asked. Gigi shook her head. "Gigi?"

Gigi let go and explained, "Okay, I got it from Maddie. At first, I didn't want to post it but she threatened about my blog and so I had to do it."

"This isn't right," Diego said.

"Yeah, Maddie is going to pay," Andi said.

"And Gigi, I'm telling mom and dad about you interfering with my life," Diego said.

Gigi sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll take it down and tell everybody the other side then," Gigi said.

"Good," Diego said. He looked at Andi and asked, "Hey, Andi want to go to the lunch?"

"Oh, I'll be there in a second," Andi said. "I just need to talk to your sister." She pounded her fist as he left.

Gigi, scared, asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing," Andi said. "I just wanted to know if you know...that I like...you know who..."

"Oh, I do," Gigi said. "I heard clearly from your mouth in the bathroom."

"So why didn't you post it?" Andi asked.

"Because I like you and my brother has been nuts lately since he's been dating Maddie," Gigi said. "I really hate her."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Andi said. "And thanks by the way."

"Anytime," Gigi said. "But what about my brother and you. I think he is losing interest in Maddie and more into you."

"No, Gigi, you shouldn't say anything to him," Andi said. "One, Maddie will ruin my life. Two, we're friends. I don't want to ruin that."

"Or you are just scared," Gigi said. Andi looked at her with curiousity in her eyes. "You are scared that my brother is going to break your heart so that's why you're not making a move."

Andi took a moment to think about. "No, I don't think so. I'm with Luke and he makes me happy."

"Andi, are you going to be in denial your whole life," Gigi said. "I can tell you feel something for my brother. Plus, when is the last time you and Luke ever did anything. For example, he got sick and you took care of him or you don't want to hurt his feelings because of a lame girlfriend that he had."

"Gigi, there's a million reasons why to the questions you've been asking me," Andi said.

"Okay," Gigi said, about to walk out until Andi called out to her.

"Hey, Gigi, please don't tell your brother about our conversation," Andi said.

"I won't," Gigi said, sealing her lips with her finger.

Andi is now relief to hear that. She is finally hoping that there would be no more drama between Diego and her.

Afterschool...

Diego was at home with Gigi. He came to the living room where Gigi was watching TV. "Hey, so Gigi, what did you and Andi talk about?" He sat down on the arm of a chair.

Gigi looked at him, blankly. "Oh," Gigi said, trying to think of a sotry to tell. "She wanted to asked me something that may or may not involve you."

"Such as...?" Diego asked.

"Oh, I can't say," Gigi said. "It's between us girls."

"Fine," Diego said.

Suddenly, Diego hears his mom calling his name. "Oh, Diego!" She came to the living room and put her hands behind her back.

Diego could tell his mom was trying to hide something. "What is it?"

"I have a gift for you," his mom said. She got out a necklace that she was hiding. Gigi stood up, awed at the whole thing. "It was mine and I want to give it to you so you can pass it on whenever you felt like you've met the one."

"Mom, why are bringing this out now? Why not when I'm actually engage or something?" Diego asked.

"Oh, please, your father gave this to me on our first date and I've stick with him ever since," his mom explained. "Please take it."

"Hey, if Diego doesn't, I will," Gigi said.

"Fine, but I don't think I will ever need to use it," Diego said. His mom gave him the necklace. "Thanks, anyway, mom." He hugs him mother.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	20. What Are We?

**Hoped you liked the last chapter.**

Diego was at Maddie's house, helping her prepare for the dance. "Okay, Proxy, now, tell me if you like this dress or this dress?" She was showing him a white dress and a pink dress.

"I don't know," Diego said. He was thinking about his conversation with Julio and his mother.

"Proxy?!" Maddie whined.

"Fine," Diego said. "Since you are head commitee, you should go as an angel."

"No, that is stupid," Maddie said.

"Well, then you have no luck of getting the best attention then," Diego said.

"Proxy?!" Maddie whined again.

"Fine, the pink one," Diego decided.

Maddie could tell something was bothering him. "Oh, Proxy, what's going on in your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just this conversation I had with Julio and my mom," Diego said. "But it's nothing really." Maddie nodded. He then decided to take Julio's advice and asked Maddie. "Hey, Maddie, when we were dating-"

"Were?" Maddie said. "I think we still are dating."

"Whatever," Diego said. "When we were dating, did you ever loved me?"

"Yeah, of course," Maddie answered.

"Okay, so then what are we then?" Diego asked.

Maddie look at him with confusion. "What do you mean? We're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No, that's not what I meant," Diego said. "What are we to you?"

"Like I said, boyfriend and gir-" Maddie said.

Diego interrupted. "No," Diego said, trying to keep calm. He then thought about an easier question. "Okay, you did love me right?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes, I know I did."

"Okay, were you in love with me?" Diego asked. Maddie frozed. She could feel the heat on her face, but she didn't care. She was lost in his words.

"What do you mean?" her voice was cracking a little.

"Were you ever in love with me?" Diego asked again, trying to keep his patience. Maddie was still wordless. Diego nodded, knowing her answer. "Alright, I get it."

"No, Diego," Maddie said.

"No, I do, Maddie," Diego said. "You loved me, but you were never in love with me." He stood up and walked out. Maddie covered her mouth as she begins to cry.

Andi was in her room. She was tried because Emma and her had went shopping. She was so tired of walking and so bored of getting the perfect stuff.

Emma walked into her room. "Hey, Andi, have your parents called about your house?"

"No, it's been a long time and I've been getting worry about them," Andi said. Emma nodded. "What about your dad?" Andi asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. "He was suppose to come home last week. But he never did. It's like something weird is happening."

"Yeah, and I think Mr. Balster is getting pretty tired of being the principal right now," Andi said. "But don't worry. He probably had a fun time and is coming home next week."

"You're probably right," Emma said. She then changed the subject. "Okay, so we're going to do real quick check on the costumes and-"

"Oh, please, Emma," Andi said. "I've been shopping for three hours. My feet are cramping. Most importantly, this is going to be the third time you said that we're doing a quick check."

"Oh, fine," Emma gave up. "But tomorrow, we are checking. Good night."

"Good night," Andi said. Emma walks out of the room.

Andi was finishing writing a list of her stuff. She reread everything to make sure she didn't forget anything. Suddenly, she heard someone's voice. "Hey," it greeted. Andi was startled. She turned back to see Diego coming through her window.

"Diego? What are you doing here?" Andi asked. "It's almost ten."

"Sorry to startled you," Diego said. "I was at Maddie's house but I found out that she never was in love with me. I was going home, but then I thought of you. That's why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Andi asked.

"I need to know," Diego said. "I need to know the truth."

"About?" Andi asked.

"What are we?" Diego asked.

"Pardon me?" Andi asked.

"What are we?" Diego asked.

"We're friends," Andi answered.

Diego shook his head. "That's not the answer that I want."

"Okay, we're best friends," Andi answered again.

Diego shook his head again. "What are we to you? Are we just ever going to be friend? Are we going to stop being friends?"

"Diego, I think you are just asking me this because of Maddie," Andi said.

"No, this has nothing to do with Maddie," Diego said, taking a step closer.

"Then you must've got caught up with Gigi's blog," Andi said. Diego shook his head. "Then what are you talking about?" Andi asked.

"I'm talking about you and me," Diego said. Andi's heart sanked down. It started racing again. "You and I have this attraction and connection and you just can't deny that."

"I agree that we have this connection, but I don't feel no attraction," Andi said, she place her hands together.

"You're lying," Diego said. "You always put your hands together if you really want to deny it. But you can't. I've notices. Emma have noticed. You're lying to me about Luke asking you. You're lying to Luke about us. But you can't lie or deny that you haven't."

"And what if I have?" Andi asked. "Would it made a big difference?"

"Yeah, it would," Diego said.

Andi sadly scoffs. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't feel anything for you. I don't feel this attraction."

"That's lie, I know it is," Diego said. "I don't want to be a jerk. But if you don't give me the truth..." He grabs both of her hands.

"Diego, I am telling you, I don't," Andi said. Diego was leaning towards her but she pushes back. "Listen, I care about you. I do. But I'm with Luke. And you're with Maddie. It can never happen."

Diego stopped. He gazed at with a nod. "Thank you for giving me an answer," Diego said. He then walks towards the window.

"Diego, I didn't mean to..." Andi said, but he already left. She ran her fingers through her hair and inhaled. Tears were forming. "I'm sorry Diego. I really am," she said.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	21. Disagreements and Spells

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

The next morning, Andi and Emma were at Iridium High. They were decorating the gym.

"Okay, Diego and Luke will work on the Lights and Strings," Maddie commanded. "Seth and Benny will work on inflating the balloons. Girls, you hang the posters to the dance. Jax will work on the entrance. Katie will the girls and Sophie will watch the boys. I will be helping Jax. Everybody got it."

"Loud and clear," Sophie says.

Emma and Andi were out in the halls. "Hey, so I heard Diego's voice last night. What were you guys talking about?"

"He was talking about me and him," Andi said. "He was a bit confusing and he tried to kiss me."

"Tried to kiss you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he was acting out because of Maddie," Andi said. "But I am sure that he might or might not like me because of the conversation that we had. Like I said, he was acting out and a little confused. And I think I made him really upset."

"How?" Emma asked. She place the poster on the wall.

"He asked me if I liked him and I said that I didn't," Andi explained.

"Tape," Emma said. Andi gave her the tape as she holds the poster. "Andi, when are you ever going to tell him how you feel? He'll eventually find out."

"I'm with Luke," Andi said.

"Andi, you have got to come up with better excuse than that," Emma said. "You have to stop lying."

"I am not lying," Andi said.

"Yes, you are," Emma said. "You are lying to Luke. You're lying to Diego. And most importantly, you're lying to yourself."

"Well, my lies are my problem," Andi said, "I'm just trying to keep everyone that I love safe."

"Are you?" Emma asked. "You are distancing yourself from Luke. You broke Diego's heart and you're making me mad with your actions."

"Okay, don't you remember that time when you wanted to go to back in time to bring your mother back," Andi said. "I care about you and I didn't want you to be sad."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Emma said. "I don't want you to be sad. You are going to have to make a decision of who you want: Luke or Diego."

"I don't want to be in a position where I have to decide on who I want," Andi said.

"Hey, it's not like you pick Jax over the council," Emma said. "Diego and Luke are two great people who honestly care about you. You are just going to have to take someone's hand when you cross over that bridge." She then walks away.

Outside, Jax grabbs the lights out of the box. "Now, what do you want me to do with the lights?"

"I need you to align them and space them out," Maddie said. "Make sure they are four feet away."

"Okay," Jax said. He then waved his hands and the lights became aligned and they were four feet away.

"Jax, have I ever told you that you suck at decorating," Maddie said. "Decorating is not like fashion or make up. It's a serious deal. You can't just use magic to fix it."

"I never knew you were so passionate with decorating," Jax said.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, it was always, do this or do that," Jax said. "Always miss bossy."

"You better take that back," Maddie said.

"Or what?" Jax asked.

Maddie twisted her fingers. _'I am a panther so make Jax have some antlers'_ Antler appeared on Jax's ears.

"Oh, you're wicked," Jax said. Jax waved his hand. _'Hip, hop, punk, make Maddie have a tail of a skunk'_ Jax cried out laughing as a skunk tail appear on Maddie.

Maddie, disgusted and angered, said, "Oh, you monster." They both take turns casting spells on one another.

 _'Oh, Jax, Jax of heart, make him a look like a portrait art'_

 _'Maddie has now got pay, now make her hair full of hay'_

 _'Not at the crack of dawn, make him become a swan'_

 _'No music has to become funky, make Maddie become a donkey'_

 _'I'm no brat, make Jax a rat'_

 _'Now that it's done, make Maddie the hairiest one'_

As they kept on casting spells, they couldn't help but laugh at one another.

"Hey," Emma came out. She saw Maddie wearing a hotdog costume and Jax turned into a butterfly. She snaps her fingers and they transformed back into their regular selves. "What were you guys doing?"

"We were having some fun," Jax said.

"Okay, then," Emma said. "Sorry to ruin it. I'll just go back and help with the posters."

After Emma left, Jax came closer to Maddie. "Hey, you are still going to make me and Emma a romantic spot right?"

Maddie smiled. "Yep, but now you have to pay me."

"What?" Jax asked.

"Hey, you wasted my time with the fun and I need time with the spot," Maddie said.

"Alright, I'll give you ten dollars, but if you make it really romantic, I will pay more," Jax said. Maddie nodded.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	22. The Valentine Dance

**Hoped you liked the last chapter.**

It was time for the dance. Maddie was rushing to find where Emma and Andi are. "They better not ditch this dance or else I am going to make them pay," she told Katie and Sophie.

"Maddie, relax," Diego assured her. "They are coming."

"They better," Maddie said. "Well get in position. We are going to perform in less than two minutes."

Dillon comes running in. "They are here."

"Finally," Maddie said. Maddie looked over at Emma and Andi. Emma was wearing tinted pink dress and black high heels. She curled her hair. Andi was wearing a pink skirt and a white top and brown boots. Andi's hair was straight except some were braided.

Emma and Andi walked up to Maddie. "Sorry we're late," Emma said.

"Actually, you're just in time," Maddie said. "We go in one minute. Remember your order people."

Diego walks to Jax. "Hey, so I need to talk to Andi and I don't want her to run away. Since Maddie switched the order and you get Andi, do you mind if we switch?"

"Yeah, no problem," Jax said.

"Okay, time," Maddie called out. She spoke into the microphone. "Welcome students of Iridium High. First off we would like to showcase this act of dancing for you all to enjoy."

Emma was walking towards Jax until Diego grabbed her hand. "I'm your partner. Jax is going with Jen."

Maddie plays the music. They began to dance.

"Why did you-" Emma asked.

"Listen, I needed to talk to Andi and I didn't want her to walk away from me," Diego explained. He looked over at Andi. He saw her smiling with Luke. He frowned upon seeing this.

"You like her, don't you?" Emma asked.

"Well, I-" Diego said.

"You don't have to deny it," Emma said. "If you like you, just tell her."

"You're right," Diego said. He then twirled her.

Andi was twirled and moved to the right. She wrapped her arms of who she thought would be Jax. "Diego?"

"Hi," Diego greeted.

"What are you doing? Maddie is going to notice," Andi said. "Where's Jax?"

"He's taking up my spot," Diego said. "I need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about," Andi said.

"Yeah, we do," Diego said. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done what I almost did."

"I accept your apology, but I don't think we will be spending time with each other that much anymore," Andi said.

"Why not?" Diego asked.

"Because, soI don't have to worry about a lot of stuff," Andi said.

"I get it," Diego said. "If you want to stop, then I can stop."

Maddie sees that they are both dancing with each other. They twirled again and finish the routine.

Jax brought Emma out to the beach. "Jax, what are we going here? What about the party?" Emma asked.

"The party will be fine," Jax said. "Now close your eyes." Emma closes her eyes. "Walk with me."

After they reached the spot, Jax tells Emma that she could open her eyes. Emma saw a lot of lights around a tree. "What is all this for?"

Jax got down on one knee and got a ring. "Emma Alonso, will you make me the happiest wizard and marry me?"

Emma smiled. She didn't know what to say. "Y..." Something stopped her from speaking. She was then reminded of someone that she knew. She couldn't remember who, but she knew.

"Well, Emma?" Jax asked.

"I...I have to think about this," Emma said.

"Alright," Jax said.

Back at the party, Gigi was filming. "Hey, this is Senior Information calling out: What a great party! I mean the coloring. Even the entrance. Gave a great thanks to Maddie Van Pelt for making all this happen. This is Senior Information, saying see ya later."

She stopped recording and looked over at Diego. He was sitting at the table by himself. "What gives, Diego?"

Diego looks to see his sister. "Gigi, this is not the time."

"What happened? Did you tell Andi? Did she reject you?" Gigi asked.

"No, she told me that she reduce our time together," Diego said.

"What? There has to be an explanation," Gigi said. "Andi would never give up a friend for another guy."

"Well, she has," Diego said.

"There has to be a better explanation," Gigi said. "I know there is."

"Say all you want, Gigi," Diego said.

Gigi sat down. "Fine. But look at it this way, you went out with Maddie. You distant yourself from her isn't that kind of like breaking off a friendship for someone else. I guess this must be your karma."

"What?" Diego said. "I never thought I distant myself from my friends, especially Andi.

"Well, you did," Gigi said. "You can ask Andi yourself." Diego took that to thought.

Gigi looks over at Andi and Luke dancing. She locked herself onto Luke and look back at her brother, who is miserable. _'Luke, you better watch out'_.

 **How did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	23. Reasons

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

The next day, Diego was in his room. He was staring at a picture of him and the panthers. Has he distant himself from his friends? He heard a knock on the wall and saw Luke.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Diego said.

"Do you like Andi?" Luke asked.

Diego was suprised to hear that. "Why?"

"Do you like Andi?" Luke asked once more. "Tell me the truth."

"Yeah, I do," Diego said. "Why?"

"Listen, I'm not trying to be rude but can you stop hanging around with her," Luke said. "I know that you and her have been friends but I'm starting to get the feeling like she likes you."

"Why are you asking me? She likes you," Diego said.

"Yeah, maybe not as much as she may like you," Luke said.

"It's not possible," Diego said. "And don't worry. She's all yours."

"Thanks," Luke said. "I mean, do you really think that she like you? You're busboy who is a kanay. I'm a graduated guardian. She would never want a busboy as a boyfriend." Diego nodded.

It was Monday morning. Diego walked to his locker. He was suprise not to see Andi there. She was always there before he would be. He looks around and saw Andi and Luke walking together. She was showing him a new game.

Diego turns back to his locker and grabs his notebook. He shuts his lockers and walks to class. On the walls, he could see a new event heading. There was going to be a carnival next month. He enters his class and sits down. He looks around for Andi because they would usually sit by each other. She was sitting by Audrey.

Lunch Time...

Gigi walked up to Andi and Luke. "Hey, Luke. I have a question for you."

"Um, is this nessecary?" Andi asked.

"Yes," Gigi said. "So Luke, do you love to win? I heard that you do. Is it true?"

"Yes," Luke said.

"Oh, so let say that you are a tiger," Gigi said. "You and this lion wants the cheetah to be your love. What would you do?"

"Well, I would talk to the lion, and see what we can agree on-" Luke explained.

"Boring," Gigi said.

"Gigi, if this is a jo-" Andi said.

"Andi," Gigi interrupted. "it's not. What would you do if you were the cheetah?"

"I have no idea of what you're asking me," Andi said.

"If you were the cheetah, would you pick the cocky tiger or lion with a heart?" Gigi asked.

Maddie walks by with her panthers. She notices Gigi was talking to Andi and Luke and decides to listen in on them.

"Gigi, if this has to do with your brother..." Andi said.

"Andi, again, it's not," Gigi said.

"We should go," Luke said.

"I agree," Gigi said. "You can go. I need to talk to Andi." Luke walks away.

"Gigi, if this has to do anything with-" Andi said.

"It does," Gigi interrupted.

Maddie talks to her panthers. "Okay, Katie, record this. This is going to be a great revenge." Katie got out her phone and recorded Andi and Gigi talking.

"Okay, are you a psychic or what?" Andi asked.

"No, you're just really predictable," Gigi said. "Anyway, why did you reduce time with Diego?"

Andi nodded her head. "Why? It's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then just tell me," Gigi said. "Come on, you told me how you felt about my brother and now you decided to 'reduce' time with him."

"Gigi," Andi said. "The reason is because I don't want to get hurt or I don't want him to get hurt. I liked him for a very long time and he didn't even notice me. I like Luke because he was very much like me. I want to move on from Diego and to Luke, but I can't if I am spending time him." Andi's eyes were getting teary.

"That's not the only reason, right?" Gigi said, concerned.

"No," Andi's voice cracked. "I guess...I guess I just didn't want to get hurt. And I feel so bad for Luke right now because he likes me way more than the amount that I have."

"It's alright," Gigi said. "At least I know why now. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about this."

"But I will," Maddie told herself. Katie stopped recording and they walked away.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	24. Unexpected of a Video

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

Andi told Emma what had happened. "Andi, if you really want to move on from Diego, you need to tell him that you like him before he finds out."

"No, I can't," Andi said.

"No, you have to," Emma said. "You've been hiding long enough. The only way for you to move on is to let go."

"Fine," Andi said. "I'll tell him."

It was the next day. Maddie was talking to Gigi.

"Gigi, I need your help to set up a special video for the whole cafeteria to see," Maddie said.

"I'm sorry, Maddie," Gigi said. "I have a lot things to do."

"Snooping?" Maddie said. "Well, this video shows a lot of stuff that would go great on your blog."

"Really?" Gigi asked. Maddie nodded. "Okay, I'm in." She walks away.

"This is going great," Maddie told her panthers. "Gigi is helping me destroy Andi and she doesn't even know it."

"Yay, Gigi is going to betray Andi," Sophie said.

Andi was walking to Diego's locker. She saw he was already there. "Hey, Diego," Andi greeted. He didn't say anything back. "Did you not here me?"

"I heard you," Diego said. "I have to go to class now. Bye."

"Bye," Andi said.

After First Period...

And waited for Diego at his locker. Luke walked up to her. "Hey, Andi," Luke greeted.

"Hey, Luke," Andi said back.

"Ready to go," Luke said.

"You can go ahead," Andi said. "I'm waiting for Diego."

"Okay," Luke said, a little jealous.

Soon after, the bells rings. Andi walked to class.

After Third Period...

Andi finally caught Diego by his locker. "Diego, I need to talk to you," Andi said. Diego didn't say anything. He was putting his bag in his locker. "Diego, did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you," Diego said, angry.

"Why are you mad?" Andi asked.

"I'm not mad," Diego said. "Why do you keep follow me around?"

"Because I care about you and I needed to talk to you," Andi said.

"Care? Why would you care about a kanay busboy?" Diego asked. He then walked to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Gigi is setting the TV up. "I'm ready," Gigi said.

Maddie got a microphone out. "Okay, ladies and gentleman. I brought to you a short film I like to call 'Confession And I'. Lights please." Maddie gives Gigi the thumbs up.

Gigi starts to play it.

 _"Okay, are you a psychic or what?" Andi asked._

 _"No, you're just really predictable," Gigi said. "Anyway, why did you reduce time with Diego?"_

 _Andi nodded her head. "Why? It's not a big deal."_

Gigi dropped her mouth. She turns over at Maddie who gives her a wave. She knew that she was set up. She tried to turn it off, but Maddie cast a spell to make the video not pause.

Just then, Diego and Andi entered the cafeteria. They noticed the lights were out and saw a video playing.

"What is going on in here?" Andi asked.

"Is that you?" Diego pointed to the screen. Andi looked at it and listened.

 _"If it's not a big deal, then just tell me," Gigi said. "Come on, you told me how you felt about my brother and now you decided to 'reduce' time with him."_

Andi was shocked to see and hear it. "Diego, we should probably go."

"No," Diego refused. He turned to Andi. "What is this?"

"It must be a video that was cropped together," Andi said. Diego turned to the screen.

 _"Gigi," Andi said. "The reason is because I don't want to get hurt or I don't want him to get hurt. I liked him for a very long time and he didn't even notice me."_

Andi looked at everyone that's in the cafeteria. She was getting nervous. She could feel the heat in the room.

 _"I like Luke because he was very much like me. I want to move on from Diego and to Luke, but I can't if I am spending time him." Andi's eyes were getting teary._

 _"That's not the only reason, right?" Gigi said, concerned._

 _"No," Andi's voice cracked. "I guess...I guess I just didn't want to get hurt. And I feel so bad for Luke right now because he likes way more than the amount that I have."_

Andi saw Luke getting up. "Luke?" she whispered. He shake his head and walks away.

 _"It's alright," Gigi said. "At least I know why now. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about this."_

The lights were turned on and everyone looks at Andi. Andi looks at Gigi, who gave a worried and sorry look. She then turned to Diego, who is confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. She turned and ran away.

Diego followed her. "Andi! Andi!" He yelled. Andi trips over herself and cries out. Diego helps her up and kept a hand on her arm. "Andi, what was that? Why...how?"

Andi smiled as tears rolled down. "You know, why don't you just go back to ignoring me?" She jerked his hand away and walked out of school.

Back in the cafeteria, Jax walks up to Maddie. "Why did you do that?"

"Duh, she messed with my Proxy," Maddie said.

"You know, Maddie, I've never thought so low of you until today," Jax said. He walks away as Maddie tried to keep a straight face.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	25. Confession of the Heart

**Hoped you liked the last chapter.**

Andi ran to her room. She was full of embarrasment. Emma came into the room. "Andi?" Emma said.

Andi saw Emma. "Emma, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Same with you," Emma said.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it right now," Andi sniffed.

"Okay, but you still have to go to school," Emma said.

"Fine, transport me to the pool," Andi said. Emma snapped her fingers and they both disappeared.

Andi fell into the pool. It was relaxing. The coldness overwhelm the heat that was feeling. She rised to the surface and fix her hair. She softly exhaled.

In Iridium High, Diego was looking for Andi. "Have you seen her?" he asked a group of students.

"No, but I heard what happen," someone said.

"I feel so bad for her," another said.

"Dude, you have some serious issue," another said.

"Okay," Diego said. He shook his head. He kept thinking of all the places Andi would go. He then decides to check the pool.

He ran to the pool and saw her floating in the pool. "Andi!" he yelled. Andi sanked and down and rise back up. She saw Diego. She shook her head and swim to the cement. "Andi!" He runs up to her and gave out a hand. She pulls herself up from the pool. "Andi, please talk to me."

Andi scoffs. "Why should I? You did the exact same thing to me."

"Andi, I am so sorry," Diego said. He gives her a towel. "I didn't mean to. Luke told me-"

"You're listening to Luke," Andi said as she wraps the towel around her.

"It's just not Luke," Diego said. "You told me that you didn't want to spend time with me."

"Yeah, not not talk to me," Andi said.

"Well, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Diego asked.

Andi smiled. She looked at him in the eyes. "I was going to tell you how I liked you and how I still do." Diego grinned. "I wanted to tell you this because I needed to move on from you. I can't spend my day like this." Diego saddened.

"Here, why don't I dry you?" Diego asked.

"No, I'm good," Andi said. "What did Luke even told you?"

"He told me that you would never want to be with me," Diego said.

"And you believed him," Andi said. "I thought we had a stronger friendship than that."

"We do," Diego said. "It's just that there has been so much stuff coming at us that I don't know what to think."

"Maybe that's the problem," Andi said. "We shouldn't be together in the first place."

"No," Diego said. "I can't agree with that."

"Well, I got nothing left," Andi said. "I've lost my reputation. I've lost Luke."

"So it makes it okay to lose me," Diego said.

"Losing you was never my intention, but I already lost you when you were with Maddie," Andi said.

"You can't blame Maddie for everything," Diego said.

"I'm not," Andi said. "I'm blaming you." She grabs the towel and hands it to Diego. "I'm going to miss you." She turns away as her eyes starts to get puffy. Diego saw that. He saw that she was going to cry. A part of him wanted to cry to.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	26. Break Up

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

Andi was Diego's house. Diego's mother had told her that Diego was in his room. She was sitting on the couch, waiting for Luke.

"Hey, Andi, what are you doing here?" Luke asked as he sat down.

"I need to ask you something," Andi said.

Luke nod. "What is it?"

"Okay, did you tell Diego to stay away from me?" Andi asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes, but only because I've felt like I was losing you to him."

"Losing?" Andi questioned. "This isn't a game. Did you really tell him that because you were afraid of losing me? What else did you tell him?"

"So you like him, don't you?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I do," Andi said. "You already heard my confession, now what about yours."

Luke sighs. "I told Diego that you would never go with somebody like him."

"Why?" Andi asked.

"Just let me finish," Luke said. "I told him that he was just a busboy who happens to be a kanay and I was a graduated guardian."

Andi stood up. "I can't believe you told him that," Andi said. "I told him that I wanted to reduce time with him, but you came and told him to back off."

"Well, it's not my fault you like him," Luke said.

"No, it's not," Andi said. "It's my fault that I pushed him away."

"Well, maybe, you're doing the right thing," Luke said.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Andi said. "But I was wrong. You just don't get me."

"I know you better than Diego," Luke said, now angered.

Diego was coming down the stairs. He had heard a lot of noises downstairs and wanted to check it out. As went down the stairs, he had heard Andi and Luke talking. He sits down on the stairs and listens.

Andi scoffs and chuckles at that statement. "You...think you know...me," Andi said. "See what I mean, you are letting your jealousy or your 'loser' side take over your judgement. Because I bet that Diego knows me more than you."

Luke motioned his hands back and forth. "You know what, I'm done. I'm done with this conversation." Luke stands up.

"Oh, you're quitting a conversation," Andi said. "That's a first."

"I'm done because we are arguing over a guy who is just upstairs," Luke said.

"Fine, if you're done, then I'm done..." Andi said. Luke looks at her with curiousity. He was hoping that she wouldn't say it. "...with us."

There was a moment of silence. Both could tell that they just couldn't do it anymore. They have a lot of fight during the academy but not one like this. Andi could tell that Luke was upset, but he was trying not to show it.

Luke break the silence. "Fine. I guess we're done," he said. He walks away and as he passed the stairs, he saw Diego watching him and Andi. Luke shook his head and went into his room.

Andi nodded as she started to cry. All Diego thought was that he should comfort her, but there was something that was blocking his way. Andi sat down on the couch and covers her face with her hands.

Diego walked down the stairs and into the living room. Andi felt a presence around her. Diego didn't spoke a word and neither did she. She knew that it was Diego.

He sat down beside her and hugged her. Andi wrapped her hands and arms around his body and cried onto his chest. She didn't let him see her cry.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	27. Diego Will Wait

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

After a few minutes more, Andi had release him. She turned away from him, wiping her tears away. "Thanks, Diego," Andi said, still not facing him.

"Anytime," Diego said. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I listened to your guys' conversation."

"It's okay," Andi said. "I knew someone was going to hear it anyway."

"Are you going to be okay?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, it was just a stupid fight that lead us both to break up," Andi said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Listen, Andi, I'm always going to be here for you," Diego assured her. Andi nodded. "Andi, I know that I was the reason that you two broke up."

"Diego," Andi said. "I'm going to need time to move on."

"I know," Diego said. "but I'll always be here when you need me."

"Yeah, I better get home," Andi said. She walked out the door.

The next day, Diego was talking to Jax. "Hey, I heard what happened," Jax said.

"Yeah," Diego said. "I feel terrible knowing that I'm the reason."

"Hey, you couldn't do anything about," Jax said. "It's not your fault that Luke wants to blame you or it's not your fault Andi likes you."

"Yeah, but after Luke walked out," Diego explained, "she was crying. I came to comfort her."

"Ah, so sweet of you," Jax said.

"I mean, you should've seen her," Diego said. "She wouldn't let me see her but I knew that she was hurt. I just wanted to do whatever I can to make her happy."

"You have some serious issues with your relationship with her," Jax said.

"It's not that serious," Diego said. "Listen, when do you think it's time for her to move on?"

"I don't know," Jax said. "Every girl that I've seen, literally last like about a week. Andi, she's a special girl. Remember Phillip. She had to give him up so that he could live. Andi's doing the same to you. She had to give Luke up for you. You won. But you have to talk to Andi about her moving on."

"I will," Diego said.

Emma and Andi walked by. "Hey, Andi," Jax said.

"Hey," she greeted back. "What are you guys doing? We have to go to class."

"Diego," Jax said, patting his back, "wants to know something."

"Oh, Diego have something I want to talk to you about," Andi said. "It's about us."

"Same here," Diego said. "You can go first."

"Okay," Andi sighs. "I've been putting this into a lot of thought. I have liked you at a young age and I didn't know if you felt the same way. I didn't know what it was like to have a crush, but then you crush my heart by going out with Maddie. Then you ruined my relationship with Luke. I'm not blaming all on you. I'm blaming Maddie too. Luke too. And most of all, me. I created this mess in the first place. Since I've been thinking about it, I think and you are just better off as friends."

Diego tried to smile. "Okay...but what if we weren't better off as friends."

"I haven't even moved on yet," Andi said. "It's only been less than 24 hours."

"But you already decided that you want us to just be friends?" Diego questioned. "Don't worry. When the time comes, I'll be right here waiting. I will always wait for you."

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	28. A New Story Begins

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

Three weeks have passed. Andi and Emma are out in a restaurant. "Come on, Andi, you finally moved on from your ex-lover," Emma said.

"Okay, okay," Andi said. "I will enjoy it because I don't have to deal with any romances."

"Yes," Emma said.

Just then, a waitress came up to them. "What would you like to order?"

"I would like the Shrimp Bun and Chicken soup," Emma said.

"And bring a bowl of chicken wings and a your steak burger please," Andi said.

"Drinks?" the waitress asked.

"I would like water," Emma said.

"A strawberry smoothie will be fine with me," Andi said. Andi then looked at her name tag. "Thank you, Maya?"

"It's Mia," she scolded. She walks away.

"You did just see what I just saw, right?" Andi asked.

"Yeah, she looks like she's still in high school," Emma said.

Andi thought about that. "No, she gave me a look."

Emma nodded. "You know, it's strange, I felt like I heard her name before."

"Well, you could've heard her name anywhere," Andi said.

"No, like I've seen her face before," Emma said.

"Maybe you're just have deja vu," Andi said.

The waitress came back with their food. As she place the dish down, Andi saw a spider tattoo. "Oh, nice tattoo." Emma then notice it. "Where did you get it?" Andi asked.

"Oh, it's a birthmark in a way," Mia said. "Well, I'll be back with your drinks."

"Okay, I think I saw her tattoo before," Emma said.

"Fine, let's say you did," Andi said. "Where?"

Emma tried to think. There was flashes in her head. There was guy and the Mia girl. They kiss. Her spider tattoo onto him. "I think at the beach? I'm still not sure, but I know that I've seen her and her tattoo before."

"Okay," Andi said. "Em, if you don't want to celebrate my moving on, you could've just told me instead of coming up with ridiculous stuff."

"I'm not," Emma defended. "Trust me, Andi. It's just... I can't explain it."

Mia then comes back with their drinks. "Here you guys go," she said, setting them down.

"Hey," Emma said to Mia. "Have we met?"

"Pardon me?" Mia asked.

"Have you and I met before?" Emma asked.

"No, I would've remember you," Mia said. "Trust me, once I've met you, you get marked on my list."

"Sorry, my friend is just having deja vu," Andi said. Mia smiled.

"That smell..." Emma whispered to herself.

"It's really okay," Mia said. She then walks away.

"What was that?" Andi asked.

"Her smell, she smell like something," Emma said.

"Yeah, like from the forest," Andi said.

"No, not from the forest, she smell like something we both are aware of," Emma said.

"Okay, Emma, but right now, can we eat? I'm starving," Andi said.

"Yeah," Emma said. They both started to dig in.

After a few seconds, Andi's phone started to ring. "Ugh," she said. She got out her phone and answered it. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, this is Gigi," she greeted.

"Gigi?" Andi asked. "How did you get my phone number?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Gigi said. "Something is happening with Diego. You have to come quick." Gigi ended the call.

"Wait, what is it?" Andi asked. "Thanks for talking."

"What did she say?" Emma asked.

"She said that I have to come quick because something is happening to Diego," Andi said. "I'll be right back and if I'm not, take out please."

"Got ya," Emma said.

Andi rushed to Diego's house. When she entered, she saw Gigi coming down the stairs.

"Gigi, what's wrong?" Andi asked.

"I don't know exactly," Gigi said. "Diego didn't wake up today. I tried to wake him up but he was burning up. My parents weren't home and I don't have my driver's lisence so I decided to call you because you helped him with this before. But after I called you, I went to go check his temperature. It was at 23 degrees, but he was still burning and I just don't know what to do." Gigi started to tear up.

"Don't worry, Gigi," Andi said. "I'm here. I'll go check on Diego." Gigi nodded. Andi went up the stairs and into Diego's room. She saw that he was sweating a lot. She wanted to know what she could do.

Gigi walks in. "So, do you got anything?"

"Where's Luke?" Andi asked.

"He's coming up," Gigi said. Luke enters the room.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I'm here to help Diego," Andi said.

"Figures," Luke said.

"Do you really want to argue now?" Andi asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asked.

Andi told Luke what to do. She pointed toward the door and said, "I'll be waiting out there with Gigi." She walks out.

"Hey, so when are you going to make the move?" Gigi asked.

"What move?" Andi asked.

"Ask my brother out or do you want him to ask you out?" Gigi asked.

"Gigi, I'm not looking for a relationship right now," Andi said. "But I do hope he makes the moves first."

"Ooh," Gigi said. "I hope so too."

Luke walks up to them. "Okay, it's done. You can now do whatever you do."

"Turn on the air conditioner," Andi ordered.

"Okay," Gigi said.

Andi walked into the room and fix his blanket. She covered him from neck to toe. She caressed his face and smiled.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	29. Made it Clear

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

The next morning, Emma and Andi were standing by their lockers. "Hey, did you study for the exam?" Emma asked.

"Sort of," Andi said. "I tried to study, but I fell asleep. I don't get why Mr. Davidson make us take exams after every quarter. We already have to deal with finals."

"I know," Emma said. "So have you heard from Diego?"

"No," Andi said. "I was going to ask Gigi, but I couldn't find her."

"Oh," Emma said. She closed her locker and they walk to class. "Hey, so do you want to come with me to the Everglades?"

"Why?" Andi asked.

"Oh, I'm doing a part-time job there," Emma answered. "I'm going to be tomorrow and coming back maybe next week."

"Okay, but only because I heard that they have wild animals over there," Andi said.

Diego was walking as his sister follows her. "Diego, come on," Gigi said. "Why don't you?"

"Andi made it clear that she needs time to move on," Diego said.

"Yeah, but the time's over," Gigi said. "You could just ask her now. She moved from Luke."

Diego stopped. He turned around to face his sister. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm very quite sure to the point where if I'm lying, my blog will be in jeopardy," Gigi said.

"Well, even if you are right, how would you know that she would say yes?" Diego asked.

"I don't know that for sure, but at least you would give it a shot," Gigi said.

"My answer is still no," Diego said.

"Fine, but don't blame if you are old and alone," Gigi said. "You let the one get away."

"Gigi?!" Diego exclaimed. Gigi waved her and ran to class. He walked into class and saw Andi sitting alone. He went up to her and asked, "Hey, can I sit by you?"

"Yeah," Andi said. "So how are you feeling?"

Diego sat down. "Oh, I feel better. Thanks. Gigi told me that you came to check up on me."

"I did," Andi said. "Actually, Gigi called me to nurse and I did the best I can."

"Thanks again," Diego said.

Andi replied, "No problem. Hey, so have you heard from Maddie already?"

"No," Diego said. "I actually haven't seen her for a very long time."

"I wonder what is it up with her," Andi said.

Maddie was in the halls, chasing Jax. "Jax, I don't how many times I could apologize."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Jax said. "Your apology should go to Andi."

"You know, why is everyone on Andi's side?" Maddie asked. "First it was Emma's and now her. I can't take enough of this. She deserved what she got."

"Why?" Jax asked. "Because she stole your boyfriend."

"Andi stole him from me," Maddie said. "Those are always trying to ruin my life."

"Maddie, just let this go," Jax said. "Stop apologizing to me and apologize to Andi."

"I will never apologize to her," Maddie said. "I'm going to make her pay. My revenge isn't over yet."

"See, this is what I'm talking about," Jax pointed out. "You're always too obsessed with your revenge. Maybe you don't deserve love because you ruin it." Jax then walks to class, leaving Maddie almost in tears.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	30. The Night of the Comet

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

Emma and Andi were in their house. Emma was making dinner. Andi was on the couch playing Zombie Apocalypse. "Andi, will you mind watching the stove while I go use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, let me just pause the game," Andi said. She pressed a button and walked to the kitchen as Emma walked to the bathroom. Andi looked into the pot and wondered what Emma was making. It must be spaghetti. But she was wondering she was so much.

After minutes of thinking, Emma came back into the kitchen. "Okay, how come you are making a lot?" Andi asked.

"I asked Jax, Diego, Luke, and Gigi to come over and then we are going to the park to watch comet," Emma explained.

"Ugh, I forgot about that. And I just hope those two won't get in a fight," Andi said.

Jax walked through the door. "Hey, Emma and her sidekick."

"I am not her sidekick," Andi said. "I'm her guardian."

"Well, what are you guarding her for?" Jax asked.

"From total danger," Andi replied. Jax rolled his eyes and took a seat on the table.

"Hey, A-train, how come you're not helping Emma cook?" Jax asked.

"Oh, I don't cook," Andi said.

"Don't or can't?" Jax asked.

"I can only cook stuff if it's really simple like bacon," Andi explained.

"Oh, but you made Diego that bed-in-breakfast so easy," Jax said.

"Hey, it was bacon and I just warmed up some frozen pancakes, you know kind of like Eggos," Andi said. Jax smiled.

"Hello, everyone," Gigi said as she enters. Diego and Luke followed behind. She was carrying her phone. "I need to take a group photo. Say cheese." She took a selfie with Jax, Andi, and Emma in it. "This is going on my blog."

"Emma, how long is it going to be when the food is finish?" Andi asked. "I'm starving."

"It's ready," Emma said. "Everyone grab a plate."

"Hey, Andi," Luke and Diego said in unison.

Andi stood still, taking turns looking at them. "Hey," Andi said. She then turns away and grabbed a plate.

After everyone was settle with their food, they sat down and ate. Andi and Emma were sitting one side facing Diego and Jax. Luke was sitting on the side of Andi and Diego and Gigi was sitting on the opposite side of Luke.

"Oh, so what are we going to be expecting during the comet?" Gigi asked.

"I don't know really," Emma said.

"I heard that we are getting candles to light up the park instead lightbulbs or flashlight," Diego said.

"How cool is that going to be?" Gigi asked. "Okay, next question, are we going in pairs or what? I know you and Jax are definitely going together. I mean we all are going to go together but what I meant was, you two are going to watch the comet together and, so are we?"

Emma turns to Andi, who gives her a no. "Well, it's up to you."

"Next question, Andi, are you looking forward to asking someone to watch with you?" Gigi asked.

Andi looks at everyone in silence. "Well, to be truthful, I actually want someone to ask me. I usually don't like making the first move unless it's a game. I honestly think fighting for someone's affection is ridiculous."

"Nice answer," Gigi said. "Q&A session done."

After everyone was done eating, they all left to the park. Emma has bought them all candles. She lit up Jax's candle. "Thanks," Jax said.

"No problem," Emma said.

Luke walks up to Andi. "Do mind if I light yours up?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Andi said. He angles his candle down onto hers until it lit. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Luke said. "Andi, listen to me, I don't know about you, but I still like you."

"Luke, please," Andi said. "I'm done with all this relationship drama. I'm not trying to be mean. I just want you to move on like I did."

"You can say whatever you want," Luke said. "I still believe in us." He then walks away from her.

"Luke..." she said. She looked at him walking away as she turns and angle her candle onto someone else's. She face that person who turned out to Diego.

"Did I scared you?" Diego asked.

"No, it's just Luke," Andi said, frowning.

"Is there something wrong?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, Luke is still into me," Andi explained. "But otherwise, I'm fine. I've moved on."

"I'm glad that you've moved on," Diego said. He then is reminded of what he wanted to talk to her about. "Listen, Andi. I'm sorry for what I did in the past. On how I distant myself from you because I was dating Maddie."

"You don't have to apologize, Diego," Andi said. "I get it. Maddie gets very clingy."

"Yeah, she's also dependent and sadistic at certain times," Diego said. "I don't want to be with someone who's like that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Andi said.

"Well, do you want to watch the comet?" Diego asked.

Andi awed at him, lost in words. "You-you mean... together?" Diego nodded. "Sure."

Gigi saw them together and took a photo of them.

Andi and Diego sat down on the grass as the comet passes. "I never seen anything like this before, even with magic," Andi confesses.

"Same," Diego said.

"What do you think the comet is?" Andi asked.

"I think...it's just ice travelling at lightspeed with no way of getting shatter," Diego said.

"Now, that was cheesy," Andi teased. They both chuckled.

"Okay, what is your explanation?" Diego asked.

"Okay, I think it's just a rock having no gravitational pull," Andi explained, "It can't control itself."

"Now, who's being cheesy?" Diego teased. Andi smiled at him.

Luke walks around, trying to look for Andi until he saw her smiling at Diego. He shakes his head and walks away.

"Hey, so you want to go back to Emma's house?" Andi asked. "I need more of her spaghetti."

"No, I think I should go home and study for the exam," Diego said. "But I'll drop you off."

"That would be nice," Andi said. They both got up. "I'm going to asked Emma for the keys."

Jax and Emma walked to the bridge. "Hey, Em, I heard that you are going to the everglades."

"Yeah, I'm doing this community service part-time job thing," Emma said.

"Can I come along?" Jax asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Emma said. "I mean, do you really like the moisture and the heat out in the everglades."

"Hey, if it's with you, I can handle anything," Jax said.

"Okay," Emma said. They kiss.

"Hate to ruin the moment but..." Andi said.

Emma breaks off the kiss. "Hey, Andi. What do you want?'

"I'm going back to the house and I need the keys," Andi explained. Emma dug into her pocket and tossed Andi the keys.

"Yes," Emma said.

"Yes, what?" Jax asked.

"To the marriage," Emma said.

Jax smiled. "Are you serious?" Emma nodded. Jax picked Emma off the ground and twirled her around. "I can't believe it."

"Well, you better," Emma said. He then pulls her in and kisses her.

Andi was playing with the keys as she walks with Diego. "Hey, so have you heard from your parents?" Diego asked.

"No," Andi said. "I've tried to contact them, but they won't pick up. I'm just hoping it's because they're switching houses and the phones are kind of mess up."

"Well, tell me if you've talked to them," Diego said.

"Thanks," Andi said.

They turned to the sidewalk that lead to the porch. "Listen-" Andi said as she dropped her keys. She was going to pick it up but Diego grabbed it. He jiggled it in front of her. She grabbed it, smiling. "Thank you."

There was a silence between until they both decide to speak up at the same time. "Hey, so you want some dinner..." Diego said as Andi said, "There is this carnival and..."

They both tried to hide their blush. They walk to the porch and stopped. "I was going to say if you want some dinner, I could..." Diego said.

"Sure," Andi said.

They stood there, smiling at one another. They were looking into each other eyes. Andi touched his cheeks with her hands. Her eyes went down to his lips. He leaned in and soon, his lips were on hers. Andi's right hand slid down to his neck. Diego place a hand on her waist.

Andi let go of her hand and the keys fell. They snapped out of the kiss.

"I should go," Andi said, breathless.

"Yeah," Diego said, trying to recover from the kiss.

"I had a great time," Andi said. Andi unlocked the door and went inside the house. Diego waved a hand at her as he walks away. Andi shuts the door. She leaned against the door and smiled brightly. No one has ever made her feel like this before.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Sorry, if this was long. I wanted to put the end scene on the same chapter.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	31. Heading to the Everglades

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

 **The next couple of chapters will deal with Daniel, Emma, and Mia. Andi and Diego's date will be somewhat between the time when they are in the Everglades.**

Emma and Andi were packing to go the everglades. Emma was checking all the items she packed. "Okay, I got toothbrush. Toothpaste. Mouthwash. Clothes. Phone Charger. Towels. Hair brush."

"Emma, can I bring my bug trapper, just in case?" Andi asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "When your done, you can go ahead and put them in the car." Emma said.

"Okay," Andi said. She grabbed her bag and put them in the trunk. Suddenly, Emma's stuff appears in the back trunk. Andi sighs. Emma then appears in the driver's seat. "Really, you're using magic."

"Hey, you should've asked," Emma said.

"Like you would've done it," Andi said.

"Get in the car," Emma said. "I have to get there before 5. I have meeting there until 9. And then I have to get plenty of sleep because I am touring a students in the morning."

"How much money are they paying you?" Andi asked.

"Thirty dollars per hour," Emma said.

"Ah, it's still worth it to skip that exam," Andi said. Andi got in and Emma starts driving. "Hey, what about Jax?"

"Oh, he's talking to his father," Emma said. "He'll be there."

At Iridium High, Maddie is following Diego around. "Maddie, can you stop?" Diego asked as he faced her.

"No, not until you and I are back together," Maddie said.

"Oh, so I could go back to doing what you are doing to me?" Diego questioned.

"No," Maddie said. "listen, I know that we had have our ups and downs, but I want us to get back together."

"Maddie, we are never getting back together," Diego said.

"Is it because of Andi?" Maddie asked. Diego shook his head in frustration. "You know you can't trust her. She doesn't want to be with you and I can prove it."

"Maddie, you can stop talking trash to her," Diego said. "I already have enough proof to trust her and I know for sure that she likes me."

"Where is she then?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know," Diego said. "It's shouldn't be any of my business."

"Come on, Proxy, I mean if she does trust you with her location," Maddie said.

"Fine, I'll text her," Diego said, grabbing out his phone. He texted Andi: _Where are you?_

Andi got a text from Diego. She smiles and answers, _Heading to everglades with Emma._

Diego got her text, _Okay, be safe_. She texted back, _Gotcha._ Diego looks up at Maddie. "She's going to the everglades with Emma," Diego said.

"The everglades?" Maddie questioned. "Why?"

"Hey, I don't know the answer," Diego said. He then walks away. Maddie tried to think why Emma and Andi would go to the everglades.

Emma could see Andi was blushing. "Ooh, who was that?" Andi rolled her eyes with a smile. "Was that Diego?"

"Yes," Andi said. "He just wanted to know where we were going."

"Oh, 'okay'," Emma said.

"Okay what?" Andi asked.

"Nothing," Emma said.

Diego got text from Lily. She wanted him to go to her office. "Lily, what is it?"

"Do you and Andi know what you guys are doing?" Lily asked.

"Pardon me?" Diego asked.

"I know that you and Andi are an item," Lily said.

"How?" Diego asked. "And I don't like that term. We only kissed once."

"Exactly. When you and Andi kiss, it sensed something in the witch realm," Lily explained. "The witches council asked me to know if it was true."

"What do they want from me and Andi?" Diego asked.

"It's not what they want," Lily began, "it's what they are worried about."

"I still don't get what you mean," Diego said.

"Well, when I was a little girl, my mom would tell these stories about a kanay and a guardian," Lily explained. "When they merge together, their powers created a mystical anchor between the witch realm, human realm, and limbo. If the powers could separate beings into realms and it could create pure and light magic or chaos and dark magic. Listen, I'll dig more into it. Right now, you and Andi should stop doing whatever you guys are doing.

"What?" Diego said. "No, I'm not going to stop."

"Diego, it could be dangerous," Lily said.

"Find more information and I'll think about it," Diego said.

"Fine," Lily said.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	32. Arrival in the Everglades

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

Andi and Emma had arrive in the Everglades. "So, Em, where are we going?" Andi asked, still in the car.

"Through the entrance," Emma said, opening the back the trunk. "Hurry up and help me."

"Alright," Andi groans. She got out of the car and grabbed her stuff.

They walked through the entrance. A woman walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Christine Miller," she greeted. She held out a hand.

Emma shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Emma Alonso and this is my friend, Andi Cruz." Andi waved her hand. Chritine gave a nod.

"Oh, you must be here for that part-time job," Christine said. Emma nodded. "Well, I see that you got your bags so I'm going to show you where you'll be staying." She walks to the inn and gave them their keys. "Here, I don't hope you mind sleeping on a folding bed."

"No, it's fine," Emma said. "Thank you."

"Just watch out for the clock," Christine warned. "My son gets very angry if you are not punctual. Breakfast comes around at seven through nine. Lunch will serve at eleven through one. Dinner will be at six through eight."

"Thanks again," Emma said.

"No problem," Christine said. She walks off.

"Okay, so what am I going to do while you are at the meeting?" Andi asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. "Maybe you can come with me?"

"Nah," Andi said. "Hey, do you think I could go out and see their animals?"

"I don't think you should bother them," Emma said.

"Why not?" Andi asked.

"You should at least be given permission," Emma said. "Why don't you call Diego?"

"W-why would I call him?" Andi asked, trying to hide the blush. "Me and him have nothing."

"Alright," Emma said. "But last night, I heard you talking about him in your sleep."

"I was?" Andi asked. Emma nodded. "So what if I was? Doesn't prove anything."

"It proves that you still like him," Emma said.

"Shouldn't you get ready for the meeting," Andi said.

"Okay," Emma said.

An hour later...

Emma was finishing braiding Andi's hair. "There, I have five minutes before the meeting and I need to get going." She grabs her bag and a folder.

"I'll see you around..." Andi said as Emma left. "...nine." Andi sanked down onto her bed and thought of what to do.

Emma was running to the meeting. It was in another building on the third floor. She enters the building and goes to the counter. "Hey, do you know where the meeting is?"

"It's on the third floor, room 345," she said.

"Thanks," Emma said. She looked at the clock. It was 4:58. She took the stairs to the third floor. She ran down the halls to look for room 345. Just as she stops by a door to pace herself, the door opened on her and dropped to the ground. The guy who opened it, came to her side.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's alright," she said. She picked her folder up and looks at the guy. She remembered the guy from somewhere.

"Here, let me help," he said, giving out a hand.

Emma pulled herself up and gazed at him. "Hey, I'm Emma Alonso."

"I'm Daniel Miller," he said. He looked around to see what she was looking at. It took a while, but he came to a conclusion that it was him. He then smiled back.

Butterflies appeared through the halls. Daniel's attention turns to the butterflies. Emma came back to reality and notices the butterflies. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Daniel asked, trying to wave the butterflies away.

"The butterflies," Emma said. She then is reminded that he doesn't know about magic. "They must've followed me in here."

Daniel, tired and exhausted, walked to her. "It's okay. Are you here to tour the kids tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Emma said.

"Do you know you anything about this place?" Daniel asked.

"No," Emma said. "But it's good money and I need some."

"I get it," Daniel said. "It's not like you can magically make money appeared." Emma laughs at that 'joke'.

"You said that your name was Daniel Miller, right?" Emma asked. Daniel nodded. "Your mom is Christine Miller, right?" Daniel nodded. "Wow. You guys owns this place?"

"Yeah, I don't remember how but yeah," Daniel said.

Emma looked at him again, trying to remember where he saw him. "You know, I think I remember you."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Where?"

"You were the guy that was playing at the 7," Emma said. Daniel nodded.

"Oh, I remember, we bumped into each other," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Emma said.

Daniel looked at his watch. "Well, would you look at that. It's five o'clock." They both walked to room 345.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	33. Meeting

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

Andi was in her room, bored with her mind. She was pacing back and forth, thinking of what to do. She then wondered if Emma had brought her best friend along. Well, best book. "Hexie?" Andi called out.

The hexorem flew out of Emma's bag and floated in front of Andi.

"Hey, buddy," Andi greeted. Hex glowed once. "So, I'm bored and I need something to keep me occupy while Emma is at the meeting." Hex glowed sadly. "Oh, no. You're not my second choice. It's just that I'm waiting for Emma." Hex gave a nod and flew down on Andi's bed. It rest on it.

"Okay, what to read..." Andi said, flipping the pages. She then came to an unfamilar page that she has never seen before. It was filled with drawings instead of words or symbols. "Hey, hexie, is this new?" Hex glowed, implying a yes. "Well, I better dig into it..."

Andi observed the page, trying to figure out what the page is. She looked at the first image and saw a sign with another sign. She then faced the last image. It showed the last sign with the symbol of fire. "I think it's telling a story," Andi said.

In the meeting, Daniel was informing the new recruits what to do. "Okay, so I know that you guys are all new and don't know a lot about animals. But don't worry. You'll be assigned a partner who has great knowledge."

Emma raised her hand. Daniel gave a nod. "So, will we have to know everything about the exhibit?"

"No, just the most important ones," Daniel said.

A guy raised his hand. "Do we get lunch?"

"Yes, don't know worry about having an empty stomach," Daniel assured. "Anymore questions." Everyone exchange looks. "Okay, well, you guys may go out to the bulletin and see who you're partner is."

Everyone stands up and walks out. Emma grabbed her things as she glanced back and forth at Daniel. She waited for the other recruits to look at the bulletin.

"Are you always this kind?" Daniel asked, startling her.

She looked to her side and saw Daniel smiling at her. "Um, well, believe or not, I do have an evil side. I call her E." She then closed her eyes and was embarrass to say that.

"Okay, well, I can tell you who you got," Daniel said.

"No, it's okay," Emma said. "I'm very patient."

"Alright," Daniel said.

Emma then glanced at the bulletin to see that the recruits were gone. She nervously laughs and go to the bulletin. She pointed at the paper and went down the list, mumbling her name. She had a girl named Mia Black.

Daniel went to her side and talked to her ear, once again startling her. "So who'd you get?"

"I got someone named Mia Black," Emma said. She turned to him, who leaned back a little.

"Oh, Mia, you are going to love her," Daniel said. "She knows the forest like the back of her head."

"I can't wait to meet her," Emma said.

"Hey, it's time for Dinner, want to go to with each other?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, sure," Emma said. But then something in her mind clicked. It was like she had forgotten about someone: Andi. "Oh, um, you wouldn't mind if I bring my friend along, would you?"

"No," Daniel said.

"Okay, well, you're going to love her," Emma said. "She's into animals and she has this really cool ladybug lamp. It's really cool. You'll like it a lot. And when you turned it on, there are light with black spots." Suddenly the lights relflected black spots.

Daniel looks at the light and saw something weird. "Hey, that's weird."

Emma turned around. "What?" She saw black spots.

"When you said black spots with the lights, these lights appeared to have black spots," Daniel said. Emma's heart was pounding. She had just exposed a little of her magic.

"Well, shouldn't we be getting to dinner," Emma said.

When Emma had reach her room, Andi was sitting on the bed, looking at the same page.

"Hey, Andi," Emma said.

"Emma, you have got to check this," Andi said. Emma walked to Andi's side and saw the drawings.

"What is this?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's telling a story," Andi said.

Emma then look at the signs. "I think I know these sign." She took a closer look. "I think these signs are symbols to a kanay, a guardian, and a witch."

"Did you just said witch?" Daniel asked.

Emma and Andi looked Daniel with a horror look.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	34. Jax's Forgiveness

**Hoped you like the last chapter.**

"Hello," Daniel said, seeing that Andi and Emma had froze.

Emma looked at Andi and turned to Daniel. "Did she said witch? She meant, switch." Andi explained.

Emma nodded, but Daniel was still a little curious. "Yeah, you see, Andi and I decided to switch beds. Isn't that right?" Emma looked at Andi.

Andi smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah. I mean, is there such a thing as a witch? I mean, it could be an ex-girlfriend or something."

"Oh," Daniel said.

"So, Daniel, why did you come in here?" Emma asked

"Oh, you were taking a while and I thought there was something wrong," Daniel said.

"Well, there isn't," Emma said, smiling. "I was just going to ask Andi if she would like to join us for dinner." They both look at Andi.

Emma looked at Andi, who was staring down at Hex. Andi realized there was a silence and looked up to see that Daniel and Emma were waiting for her answer.

"Oh, dinner?" Andi asked. Daniel nodded. "I could go and eat."

"Great," Daniel said.

" Can you give us a moment to get ready?" Emma asked.

Daniel nodded. "I'll be right out the door." He then left.

Emma turned to Andi. "That was close." Emma grabbed her purse.

P"Hey, where's Jax?" Andi asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered. "He should be here by now. There must be a reason why he's not."

"Don't worry," Andi assured. "Jax will come." Emma nodded. They both walk out to dinner.

The next day at Iridium High, Maddie was following Jax around school. "Please, Jax, I'm sorry."

Jax stopped and face Maddie. "Can you stop that?" Jax asked.

Maddie pouted. "I don't see why you're so mad at me for doing that to Andi. She's a boyfriend stealer."

Jax scoffs. "Maddie, can you stop thinking about yourself for once." Maddie was kind of offended.

"Jax, you don't have to be rude," Maddie said, her eyes getting puffy.

"See, there you go again," Jax said. "Why do you have to cry every time someone insults you?"

Maddie tried to be brace. "Listen, do you accept my apology?"

Jax shook his head. "You don't get it."

"No, I don't get you," Maddie said. "One minute, you're being this nice and fun guy, and then the next, you're being...well...critical."

"Oh, right," Jax said.

"Just answer the question," Maddie said.

Jax, angered, asked, "Why does my opinion matter anyway?"

"I don't know really know why," Maddie answers. "I just know that I don't you to be mad at me."

Jax nodded. "Well, I'm not mad."

"You're acting like it," Maddie says.

"No, I'm not mad," Jax said, "I'm just disappointed in you. I expected more out of you."

"Why do you care about expectations anyway?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, really," Jax said. "All I know is that you are capable of making your own decisions. Maddie, I don't have time for your problems. I just had an argument last night with my dad. And I need to go to there Everglades."

"Oh, I get it," Maddie said. Jax nodded. As he walks pass her, a tear fell down her face.

 **So how did you like it?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	35. A New Friendship

**I don't own anything.**

Emma had woke up at eight in the morning. She had gotten dress and walked to the meeting room. When she walked in, she saw Daniel and a girl talking. Daniel turned to Emma and smiled. The girl then turned to Emma. "Hey, Emma," Daniel greeted.

"Hey," the girl waved a hand.

"Hi," Emma greeted back.

Daniel pointed to the girl, "This is Mia. Mia, this is Emma. You guys will be partners."

They shook each other's hands. "Well, where are we going first?" Emma asked.

Mia smiled, "Well, I got a map of the whole the place. We can look at it and see where to go first."

"That's sounds like a plan," Emma said. They both walked to the table and look at the map.

Andi was still looking at the new page she had found. She was still trying to think why there was a guardian involved with the witch and kanay rivalry.

Suddenly, her phone beeped. She looked at the text and smiled. It was from Diego. He texted:

 _Meet you tomorrow at the 7_

Andi texted him back:

 _K, don't disappoint_

She put her phone down and thought about about her upcoming date. Her excitement couldn't be put into words.

Then Jax appeared into the room, startling Andi.

"Dude, you couldn't just walk in?" Andi asked.

"Sorry, but I had my reasons," Jax said, smiling. He saw that Andi got Hex out. "What's going on?" He pointed at the hexorem.

"It's just this new page," Andi said. "I'm trying to solve what it's trying to say."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Juax asked.

"I am identifying the symbols," Andi explained. "I've almost got it."

"Okay, but where's Emma?" Jax asked.

"She's touring some students," Andi said. Jax nodded. "She's talking with the head of the company. He is really smart about animals."

"And Emma's talking to him?" Jax asked.

Andi nodded. "Relax Jax, she loves you with all her heart." Jax nodded, thinking about the guy.

A few hours later, Emma and Mia were done touring the students. "Alright, students, now what have we learn today?" Mia asked.

Some students raised their hands. Mia picks one of them. "To never go near wild animals without supervision, or never at all."

"That's good," Emma said. "We hope to see you guys again."

Their teacher spoke up, "Okay, students, say goodbye to Emma and Mia."

"Goodbye," they all said.

After the students and the teachers went into the bus, Emma and Mia went to go get a snack. They walk into a store, and bought two small tubs of cookies 'n cream ice cream. They went out and sat down on the sidewalk of the store.

"So, how are you liking the Everglades?" Mia asked.

"It's great," Emma answered. "It was better than I expected."

"Well, I hope you work one day," Mia said.

"Thanks," Emma said.

"No, I actually mean it," Mia said. "You are really great with kids."

"Well, not as good as you with the animals," Emma said.

"Friends?" Mia asked.

"Friends," Emma said.

 **So how did you like it?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	36. An Unexpected Call

**I don't own anything.**

Emma went back to her room. She saw Andi, still observing Hex. "Andi, are you ever going to take a break?"

"I got breakfast and lunch," Andi said.

"Right," Emma said.

Andi looked up at Emma. "Well, Jax came here."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he had to go back to his house because his father wouldn't let him go," Andi explained. Emma nodded. Andi looked down at the hexorem. She was wondering if she should ask Emma or not.

Emma observed the room. Her eyes caught something over at the closet. Andi's clothes were all stacked up together as if Andi was trying them out earlier. "Andi?" she asked while walking to the closet.

"Yeah," Andi answered, looking at Hex still.

Emma smiled to herself. "Why are your clothes out?"

Andi looked and saw Emma by her clothes. She awed as her cheeks redden. "Why do you ask?"

"Andi," Emma sighs. "Are you going on a date?"

Andi tried to hide her blush, but she knew that Emma had seen her cheeks redden. "Oh, yeah, me and Diego are hanging out..." Andi trailed off.

"Diego?!" Emma exclaimed. "He asked you out? When? How? Where?"

"Okay, no Q&A's right now," Andi said. Emma gave her puppy lips. Andi tried not to break. "Oh, okay. Fine. It was the night of the comet. We were at your house, just outside the door. Then he asked me out...after we kiss."

"You guys kiss!" Emma yelled.

Andi looked over at the door, hoping know one heard that. She then turned to Emma. "Not so loud."

Emma sat down next to Andi. "Tell me more."

Andi heavily sighs. "Well, our date is tomorrow. And I was very excited until I thought of what I was going to wear."

"Don't worry, I got your back," Emma said.

"So, how was touring with the students?" Andi asked.

"It was amazing," Emma said. "I made a new friend. Her name is Mia."

"Cool," Andi said. "Daniel told me that she's really amazing with animals. Is it true?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "But it's more she can connect with them."

"If that's so, maybe she can teach me," Andi said.

"I'll talk to her about that then," Emma said.

"Yes," Andi said.

Later that night, Mia was in her room. She was getting ready for bed until her phone went off. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, twin sis," A girl greeted back.

"Maia?" Mia said. "Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, don't get all surprise," Maia said. "I tried to call earlier, but you didn't pick up."

"That's because I was at work," Mia said. "How about you? I thought your shift doesn't end until eleven."

"Well, I got five minutes of break," Maia said.

"Why are you calling me?" Mia asked.

"Well, am here to tell you that a couple days ago, I got a vibe," Maia said. "I was waitering these two girls at the restaurant and one of them was a witch and the other was a guardian."

Mia was intrigued. "Really, I got the same vibe today with a new girl. I sensed that she was a witch. But not an ordinary one. I th-"

"Blah, blah," Maia said. "Mine's actually interesting."

Mia rolls her eyes. "What is it then?"

"That guardian didn't have that witch sense," Maia explained. "She's not witch guardian. She's something else. Something rare. She's the one that I need to increase my power."

"Listen, Maia," Mia said. "I'm sorry. I can't help you. As a guardian myself, I can only protect my witch."

"Fine, your loss," Maia said. "Send my love to Daniel."

"You leave him alone," Mia said. Maia ended the call. "Maia? Maia?!" She put her phone up and sat down on her bed.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	37. A Date of Disaster

**I don't anything.**

 **I was going to make Andi and Diego's date in the next chapter but I thought it would Ben too short so I combined it with this one.**

It was the next day. Andi was getting nervous as the time was clicking. Emma was helping Andi get ready. "Emma, don't you have work?" Andi asked, sitting on her bed.

"No, I have today off," Emma said. "Are you getting nervous?"

"Yes," Andi answered. "I don't know why."

"Because you like him," Emma said. Andi blushed.

Jax was over at Diego's house. "Okay, which shirt?" Diego asked.

"Really, dude?" Jax asked. "You called me over for this?"

TDiego sighs. "Come on, pick."

Jax shook his head. "Just dress like you would on a date."

"No," Diego said. "What if she doesn't like what I wear? What if she breaks up with me? What if-"

"Relax, this is Andi that we're talking about," Jax said.

"Exactly," Diego said, sitting down. "I don't want to ruin anything."

"You're not going to," Jax said. "Just relax. Don't be nervous."

"Oh, now I'm even more nervous," Diego said.

Andi was deciding which hairstyle she should go with as Emma was doing make up on her. "Should I leave it down? Curled it. Or should I tie it like my date with Phillip?"

"Andi, I think you should pick whatever suits you," Emma said.

"Oh, that's helpful," Andi said sarcastically.

"Hey," Emma said, offended.

"I'm sorry, Em," Andi said.

"It's okay," Emma said. "Now, do you know what shoes you're going to wear or are you going question it?"

"My boots, of course," Andi said. "I am not going to wear high heels at all."

"Good to know you are still you," Emma said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Andi asked.

"No offense, but you've been acting a little...girlish" Emma pointed out.

"Emma, I am freaking out!" Andi exclaimed.

"Okay," Emma said.

At 5, Diego was at the 7 with Gigi. "Okay, what are you and Andi going to eat?"

"I don't know," Diego said. "Pizza?"

"Diego? This is your first date with Andi, you have to do something special," Gigi said.

"Like?" Diego asked.

"I don't know, get some lightings, put some music on," Gigi suggested.

"This is Andi," Diego reminded her. "She won't care about those things. Besides, I'm all stressed out."

"Okay, whatever you say then," Gigi said. She patted him on the back and walk away. Diego thought about it.

Two hours went by and Diego was wiping the counter. Andi walked in. She was wearing her boots. Her hair was down. She was wearing a dark blue dress. She knocked on the wall, making Diego look at her. He stared at her, thinking about how beautiful she looks.

"What?" Andi asked.

"Uh..." Diego said, still speechless. "...you look...you look amazing."

Andi smiled. "Thanks. Why are you cleaning the counter?"

"Oh, I was just waiting for you," Diego said. Andi nodded. "Well, let's get seated."

They walk over to the table that was set for two. They both sat down. They were having steak. "Did you make this?" Andi asked.

Diego starts to dig in. "No," Diego said, once he swallow. "Gigi did."

"I thought she couldn't cook," Andi said.

Diego remembered. He started to feel nauseous. Diego covered his mouth and ran to the boy's bathroom. Andi followed him. Diego pukes in the toilet.

"You okay?" Andi asked in concern.

After Diego was done, he answered. "Yeah."

"How about we skipped the food?" Andi suggested. Diego nodded.

They walk back and sat down. "Hey, so you want to see a trick?" Diego asked. Andi nodded. "I'm not that good but here goes..." He froze his cup of water. He touched the bottom of the cup and the ice started to shake into tiny icicles.

Diego looked over at Andi, who was amazed. His hand started to shake. The ice in the cup exploded. A piece of ice hit Andi's eye.

Andi covers her eye. Diego widened his eyes as he saw what he did.

"I'm so sorry," Diego said, walking to her side.

"No, it's alright," Andi said. "I think there something in my eye."

"Let me have a look," Diego said. He looked into her eye and tried to search for that something. "Well, I don't see anything." He faced her.

"It probably faded away then," Andi said. Diego nodded.

"Want to take a walk on the beach?" Diego asked.

"Sure," Andi said.

Maddie was her room, screaming. She can't believe what she had just saw. She was watching Andi and Diego on their date. Katie and Sophie rushed to her side on the bed.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Did you see a mouse?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Maddie said. She showed them her phone.

"That's not a mouse," Sophie said. "That's Andi and Diego walking on the beach."

"Exactly," Maddie said. "I've turned Gigi's food to vomit. And I made Diego ruin his trick. I don't get why it's so hard to break them up. This is turning me insane. I wish I could make it rain." Suddenly, Maddie's room started to rain. Maddie heavily sighs.

"Make it stop," Katie said, using a pillow to shield her from the rain.

Maddie twist her finger. This is way out of my reach and so I'm giving this a try, transport the rain to the beach and make my room dry.

The rain stops and her room becomes dry.

At the beach, Andi and Diego were walking by the ocean. "Well, when are you and Emma going to come back?"

"Tomorrow, at night," Andi answered.

"Well, that's good," Diego said.

"I've discovered this page that has something to do with a kanay, a witch, and a guardian," Andi said.

"Really?" Diego said. "A couple days ago, Lily talked to me about this story about a kanay and a guardian. You don't think they are connected, do you?"

"Well, there is a good chance that they are," Andi said.

Then there was silence between them.

Andi spoke up. "Hey, I got to tell you something." Diego and Andi stopped walking. "To be honest, I am not comfortable at all."

"What? With this date?" Diego said. "I knew it. I-"

"No," Andi interrupted. "In this dress. It feels a little loose or a little tight."

"Then why did you wear it?" Diego asked.

"Because I wanted to look nice," Andi said. "I thought you would like it if I dress like this. Like Maddie."

"Maddie?" Diego questioned. "Andi, I'm not looking forward to dating another Maddie. I want to date you."

"Well, then I spent the whole morning and afternoon worrying about nothing then," Andi said. "I was so stressed out that you might no like what I was wearing."

"Don't worry," Diego said. "I did too. How about on our next date we go to the carnival that is being held on Monday?"

"Sounds like a date?" Andi agreed.

A loud thunder roared, scaring Andi - who grabbed a hold on Diego. "Well, Andrea Cruz, I didn't know you were scared of thunder," Diego teased.

Andi let go of him. "Hey, it caught me off guard."

"Right," Diego said sarcastically. They felt raindrops coming down. "We should probably get in," Diego said.

"I'll race you," Andi said.

"You're on," Diego said. Andi fixed her dress so she could run in it.

"Ready," Andi said.

"In 3..." Diego said.

"...2..."

"...1..."

They took off with full speed. As they were getting halfway there, Diego slows down. He looks over at Andi, who was still running. He stops to catch his breath.

Andi slows down and turns around to Diego. "Well, well, look who slow down."

"I was taking a break," Diego said. Then a rainstorm rushed in.

"It's getting windy," Andi said. Diego stood in his position still. "You're going to get a cold," Andi said.

"Join me," Diego said.

Andi smiled and walked in front of Diego. They both are getting soaked by the rain.

Diego gazed Andi. "What?" Andi asked. Diego place his right hand on her left cheek and caressed it. He leaned in and touch her lips with his. Andi kissed back, deepening the kiss.

Maddie screams even louder. Katie and Sophie covered their ears with earplugs.

Ursula walks in. "What is going on?"

"A-Andi and Diego kiss," Maddie explained.

"Didn't you guys break up like a month ago?" Ursula asked.

"Well, that doesn't give him the right to move on before me," Maddie said.

Ursula rolls her eyes and walks out.

"Andi Cruz, I will break you and Diego up for GOOD!" Maddie vowed.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	38. An Upcoming Storm

**I don't own anything.**

Andi and Diego woke up with a smile. Their first date wasn't what they expected but it turned alright in the end. Especially the kiss part.

Andi got up from bed. She touched her lips, thinking about the kiss in the rain. She was too caught up in it to the point where she didn't hear Emma yelling her name.

"Andi!" Emma yelled for the last time. She came and shook Andi by the shoulder. "Earth to Andi!" Andi snapped out of it.

"What? What is it?" Andi asked.

"I take it that your date with Diego went well," Emma said.

"Well, not at first," Andi said. "We ate Gigi's steak and then Diego puked. After that, Diego showed me a trick. It ended with a piece of ice in my eye."

"That's terrible," Emma said.

"Well, it got better," Andi said. "We decided to go to the beach. We talked. It started to rain so we race. He slowed down and then we...kiss."

"You look so happy," Emma said.

"Well, I am," Andi said.

Emma grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at lunch then. I have to go now."

"See ya," Andi said. Emma walks out.

In the meantime, Diego was heading downstairs for breakfast. He sat down by Gigi.

"So how did it go last night?" Gigi asked.

"Well, it would've been better," Diego said.

"That bad?" Gigi asked.

"I vomit because of your steak," Diego said.

"Not my fault you have low tolerance with meat," Gigi said.

"That is so not true," Diego said.

"Yes, it is," Gigi said.

Soon, they began to argue.

"Guys!" Luke yelled, walking out his room. Diego and Gigi look back at him. "Keep it down. I could you in my sleep." He rubbed his eyes and sat down in front of Diego and Gigi. "Where's your parents?"

Diego looked around. "I'm not sure. Usually, mom would be serving us right now."

"Diego, mom and dad went on a vacation," Gigi said. Diego gave her a confused look. "They left a letter on the table after I came back yesterday."

"It's unlike them to not just tell us," Diego said.

"I know but I guess, it's just going to be you and me for while, well plus Luke," Gigi said, sadden.

"Hey, where did that rainstorm come from?" Luke ask.

"I have no idea," Diego said.

"I hear that there's going to be a heavy storm tonight," Gigi said.

"Especially in the Everglades," Luke added.

"What?" Diego said.

"Yeah, possibly a twister over there," Luke said.

"Oh, great," Diego said.

"Hey, isn't Andi and Emma overthere?" Luke asked.

"They're coming home today," Diego said.

Luke said, "We must warn them."

"We'll go after breakfast," Gigi said.

A couple of hours pass. Emma and Mia were both done touring kids. They met up with Andi in line at lunch. "Hey," Andi greeted. "You must be Mia."

"Yeah, are you Andi?" Mia asked. Andi nodded. They both shook hands.

"What took you guys so long?" Andi asked.

"Sorry, the kids were wanting to take a picture with us," Emma explained. Andi nodded.

"So what have you been doing?" Mia asked.

"Oh, roaming the room and the halls," Andi said.

"Anything else," Mia said. "Like reading?"

"Oh, don't get me started on reading," Andi said. "My head aches from just hearing it."

"You mean read," Mia corrected.

"No, hearing the word," Andi corrected.

The three grab their trays. Andi grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie. Emma grabbed an ordinary cheesecake.

Once they got their food, they sat down on a table.

"You guys liking the food here?" Mia asked.

"Very much," Andi said, digging into her burger.

"It's amazing," Emma said. Emma looked on Mia's tray and notice how she doesn't have anything savory, boiled, or fried.

Mia see that Emma was staring so she spoke up. "I am very picky with my food. No fat. No meat. Nothing too sweet or too salty."

"That's...healthy," Andi said.

"Well, that's just how I was raised," Mia said.

"Interesting," Emma whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

"Nothing," Emma said.

"So Andi, I hear that you are pretty rare," Mia said.

"Rare?" Andi asked. "No, I'm just like everybody else. Human."

"Really, how about you, Emma?" Mia asked.

"I'm human too," Emma said.

Mia nodded. "So how did you guys meet?"

"Well," Emma began. "I was moving to Miami and Andi came over when me and my dad were putting boxes in the house."

"I thought she had a box full of tools but it was just glitter," Andi added.

"And then, someone was putting some stinky socks into a trash can," Emma said.

"Well, it looks like you two go a long way," Mia said.

"Well, I like to think Andi is my guardian angel," Emma said. Andi looked at Emma.

Mia turned to Andi, who respond, "Yeah, I feel like she is just so magical," Andi said.

"Well, where's your dad?" Mia asked Emma.

"Oh, he's on vacation," Emma said.

"So, it's just you," Mia said.

"No, actually, Andi has been living with me since her house had termites," Emma answered.

"Oh, tragic," Mia said. "So, when are you guys leaving?"

"Today," Andi answered.

"Ooh, didn't you hear about that storm tonight?" Mia asked.

"Storm?" Andi asked. "Just when I was looking forward to go home." Mia and Emma looked at her. "Not that I don't enjoy here, but I just want to go someplace that isn't the room."

"Well, you can go see the wild animals, if you have VIP pass," Mia said. Andi groans.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	39. A Night in the Storm

**I don't own anything.**

Andi and Emma were in their room. Emma was scrap booking the pictures that she took. Andi was still trying to identify the page. "Em, do you know what three arrows pointing to the center means?" Andi asked.

"I think it means 'comes together'," Emma answered. "What have you got so far?"

"Well, there's this witch and kanay and their covens," Andi began. "They would come together and channel each other's powers. That power would go to a parent. That parent would become the greatest protector of all, calling them a guardian." Emma nodded. "And that's all I got."

"Well, keep going, I think you'll eventually get it," Emma said.

Then they heard a thunder clap. They heard a knock on the door. It was Mia. "Hey, guys, I'm here to tell that you guys need to go to the storm shelter right away."

"Thanks," Emma said. "We'll be there in a moment." Mia went out.

"Okay, Hexie, if there's a huge storm coming this way, you go find someplace to hide," Andi informed. Hex glowed.

"Okay, let's go," Emma said. Emma and Andi left the room and went to the lobby where they found Maddie, Diego, Luke, and Jax. They were bickering.

"Hey!" Andi yelled. Everyone turned their attention onto Andi and Emma.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked.

"And why were you guys bickering?" Andi asked.

"We lost Gigi, Sophie, and Katie," Luke said.

"By we, he means Diego," Jax said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Diego defended. "I told them to stay in the car because we were going to find somebody here but they didn't listen."

Emma was thinking. "Okay, this is all feeling familiar."

"What is it?" Andi asked.

"Nothing," Emma said. "Possibly deja vu."

"Listen, are we going to find my panthers or what?" Maddie asked.

"And my sister," Diego said.

Suddenly, Daniel and Mia walked in. "Shouldn't you guys be in the storm shelter?" Daniel asked.

"These are our friends," Emma said. "Maddie, Diego, Luke, and Jax. Listen, they lost their friends, Katie, Sophie, and Gigi."

"What?" Mia asked.

"Where did you guys last saw them?" Daniel asked.

"The parking lot," Luke answered.

"Then, they most likely got lost in the woods," Mia said. "You guys head to the storm shelter while we go out there and look."

"No!" Emma said. "We don't you guys to get hurt because of us. How about we all go?"

Daniel and Mia exchange looks. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," Daniel said. "It's nice that your trying to find your friends and you don't want us to get hurt but that's just our job."

"We'll be back," Mia said. They both walk away.

"How about we teleport them here?" Diego suggested.

"Well, unless you want a toasted Sophi, Gigi, or Katie," Jax said.

"Oh, cool," Andi said. Diego turned to her. "What? A girl can't have any excitement for the day." Diego smiled.

"No, you can," Diego said. "I just want to be around when you are."

"Okay, any other solution," Maddie said.

"Oh we could use..." Jax was saying but then Andi began to say the same thing.

"A locator spell!" Andi said.

"Locator spell..." Jax said at the same time.

"Ha! I said it first," they both said in unison.

"Here, I got it," Emma said.

"No, I got it," Maddie said. She twirled her finger. _Before we hear the thunder clap, show Katie, Sophie, and Gigi on this map_. On the map on the wall, showed three red dots close together in one area.

Emma touched her forehead. "Okay, now this is getting freaky," Emma said.

"Em, I think you just need to sit down," Andi said.

"No, I'm fine," Emma said.

Daniel and Mia walked back in. "Good news, we found out where they are," Maddie pointed to the map.

"That's great but how did you find them?" Mia asked.

"Oh, Maddie has...a locator...app," Andi said.

"Yeah," Maddie said.

"Great," Daniel said. "Now, we must go."

"Hey, why don't we come with you?" Emma asked. "We did help."

Daniel and Mia exchange looks again.

"Okay, fine, but we are going to have to split into three different groups then," Daniel said.

"Okay, Maddie and Jax, come with me to find Katie," Mia said.

"Diego, you're coming with me," Daniel said. "Emma, Andi, and Luke, you guys will go find Sophie." Mia got out something.

"Here, put this on your shirt," Mia said, giving it to Luke. "I will know where you are."

Soon, they were out in the woods. Luke, Andi, and Emma were walking quietly. Andi was holding a flashlight. "Do you think she's close?"

"I think we should go east," Luke said, turning right."

A thunder clap roared. Emma jumped.

"Guys, be careful, there are a lot of thorns here," Luke informed.

Suddenly, Emma fell down. Andi turned to Emma. "Em, are you okay?"

"No, my ankle," Emma said, touching her ankle. "I must've step in a hole or something."

"We should stop and get some help," Luke said.

"No, Luke, you need to go find Sophie," Andi said.

"But-" Luke said.

"This isn't the time to argue," Andi said.

"Okay," Luke said. He went back to searching. Andi went down to her knees.

"Emma, I'm not going to leave you," Andi said.

"No, Andi you need to go find help," Emma said. "We might not get found."

"No, I'm not going to leave you," Andi said.

"No, you have to," Emma said.

"How will I know where you are?" Andi asked. Emma didn't have a clue. Andi got an idea. She handed Emma a flashlight. "Here, I will shine this and I will know where you are."

"No, what about you?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Andi assured. Emma nodded. Andi stood up and went to go find help.

A thunder strikes a tree and it fell down.

Andi looked around, trying to find light. She stops for a break. She sat down on a log and looked around her. She felt like she was lost. Then she heard something or someone coming behind her. She went and hid behind a tree. She got onto position and swung her fist to it, but it blocked. It got a hold of her wrist. She was now scared. "Who or what are you?"

It looked at her and with the light facing it, she could see who it was. She was glad to see Diego. "Diego?"

"Andi?" Diego asked. Andi hugged him tightly. Diego rubbed her back. "Don't worry. We will make it out."

"No, it's not that," Andi said. "It's Emma. She stepped in a hole and something happened to her ankle."

"Where's Daniel?" Andi asked.

"I lost him when the thunder struck," Diego explained. "Where's Luke?"

"I told him to keep on finding Sophie," Andi answered. "We have to get back to Emma."

"We should go then," Diego said. He held her hand as they began to search for Emma.

Mia, Maddie, and Jax were still together. "Okay, the mud is making me shoes dirty," Maddie complain.

"Oh, quit your whining," Jax said. "Come on, we're here to find Katie but you're worrying about your shoes."

"Hey, I like these shoes," Maddie said. "At least I can forgive and forget."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Jax asked.

Maddie sealed her lips. "Guys, can you guys stop fighting?"

"Okay," Maddie said.

Jax used his magic to make a mud puddle in front of Maddie. Maddie, frighten by the thunder, tripped and fell on the mud, her face full of mud. Maddie begins to cry whiningly.

"Oh my gosh," Mia said. "Maddie, are you okay?" She helped Maddie up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jax said, trying not to break into laughter.

"Right?" Maddie said, not believing his words.

"We should keep on going," Mia said.

"No," Maddie cried. "I'm not going with my clothes and my face...all like this..." She sat down on a log

"Here, why don't you go on?" Jax asked. "We'll stay right here."

"Okay, but you guys better," Mia said.

"We will," Jax said. Mia went on. "Well, you look like a mess." Maddie turned away from him. "Really? You're not speaking to me."

"Yes," Maddie answered. She gasp as she just spoke.

"Listen, Maddie, I am so sorry," Jax said. She faced him. He chuckled by the look of her face. "Here let me help." He put his palms on her cheeks and wipe away the mud on her cheeks and eyelid. "There, all better." Maddie smiled.

Luke saw someone hiding behind a tree. "Hey, Sophie?" He ran to her, but found Gigi instead. "Gigi?"

"Luke?" Gigi said, covering her ears as the thunder roared.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I think," Gigi answered, letting go of her hands. "Where are the others? Where's Diego?"

"I don't know," Luke said. "But we should get going. Here, I'll help you up." He grabbed her arms and she pulls herself up.

"Thank you," Gigi said, gazing at him.

"Anytime," Luke said. He then turned away. "We should get going."

"Alright," Gigi agrees.

Emma was looking around, waving her flashlight. She was looking Andi. She tried to stand up, but her ankle was still in pain. It wasn't soon until her flashlight went out. Emma looked around to see everything dark. She started to yell, "Andi! Jax!" Just then, someone grabbed her shoulder. She looked up to see Daniel. She gave him a hug.

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked. Emma broke the embrace.

"I think my ankle...it's..." Emma tried to say.

"What's taking so long?" Sophie came out and said. "Who's! Emma, you're here too?" Emma nodded.

"Here, why don't I carry you?" Daniel suggested.

"Okay," Emma said.

Mia, Andi, Maddie, Jax, Diego, Luke, Katie, and Gigi waited in the lobby. Andi was frozen in thoughts, sitting on the couch with Diego. "I can't believe...that I left...Emma..." Diego entwine their hands together. He kissed her on her head.

Luke and Maddie both stared at the two, jealous with rage.

Sophie walked in, followed by her was Daniel carrying Emma.

Jax run up to him and was given Emma. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just my ankle..." Emma said.

"Don't worry," Daniel said. "We have medicine for that."

"Right now, all of you guys should go to your rooms," Mia said. "We've all had it for the night."

In Emma and Andi's room, Andi was rubbing some medicine of Emma's ankle. "Listen, Em, I am so sorry that I left you."

"It's not you're fault," Emma said.

"No, it was my decision," Andi said.

"Actually, it was mine," Emma said.

"Em, it won't happen again," Andi said.

"I know," Emma said.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Sorry, it was a long chapter.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	40. Here For You

**I don't own anything.**

The next morning, the gang woke up and went to breakfast. They all sat down by the biggest round table.

"Last night was the scariest thing that I ever faced," Maddie said.

"You're just saying that because you fell on mud," Jax said.

"That you conjure," Maddie said.

"Shhh!" Emma shushed. "Keep your voice down. We don't need people to hear what you guys are talking about."

"Not that I'm complaining," Andi began, "but why are you guys here?"

Gigi spoke up, "Well, we heard that there was storm here last night so we came to comfort you guys. Maddie and her minions just followed."

Katie and Sophie gasp. "We aren't her minions," Katie said.

"Yeah, we're panthers," Sophie corrected.

Gigi rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Diego whispers something into Andi's ear, making her giggle.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Andi said.

"I want to know," Emma said.

Andi leaned her head to the side. "I can't really say."

"Fine," Emma said, crossing her arms.

Jax stroke her hair. "Oh, come on, Em. You wouldn't want Andi to know what we do."

"Yeah, I guess," Emma nodded.

Daniel and Mia walked up to the gang. "Good morning," Daniel said enthusiastically.

"Hey, so after you guys are done eating, we got some employees to help get your luggage," Mia informed.

"Ooh, that's nice," Maddie said. "Please make sure they don't drop my make up kit. It's the big pink box with jewels encrusted in the middle to form a rose."

"Okay," Mia said with a little annoyance.

"Hey, you know, you guys should come to the carnival in our city," Jax suggested.

"Well, it would definitely be something we would enjoy," Mia said. "When is it?"

"It's Monday through Friday," Emma answered.

"I don't think we can make it," Daniel said. "I mean, we have this speech on Tuesday and I need time to write today. Wednesday and Thursday, we have meetings with other companies. And Friday, we have this tour."

"Well, the tour is only going to be in the morning," Mia pointed out.

"But still..." Daniel said.

"We'll be there on Friday," Mia said.

"Great," Emma replied.

Daniel and Mia walk out.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Andi said, remembering something she was going to ask Emma.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Doesn't that Mia chick look like that waitress from that restaurant?" Andi asked.

Emma's mind clicked. "Oh, yeah. But I felt like I met her somewhere else."

"Where?" Maddie asked.

Emma shook her head. "Doesn't matter. My mind is just getting paranoid."

"Okay," Andi said.

"You know, it seems like your mind is trying to remember everything that happened in the past that doesn't seem like the past, if that made any sense," Luke said.

"What are you talking about?" Gigi asked.

"It was from the Academy," Luke said. "They called it a Continuum Break." Emma grunted. "Have you heard it before?"

"It sounds familiar," Emma said.

"Either that, or you're going through a power outage," Luke said.

"Okay, what is all this crazy talk about a power outage?" Gigi asked.

They then remembered about Gigi. "Oh, no," Katie said.

"Don't worry, I'll just erase her memories again," Maddie said.

"What?" Diego said, angered. "Maddie, you've use that spell way too many times on her. What if she doesn't remember who she is?"

"That's what you always say and nothing bad ever happens," Maddie said.

"What is she talking about? Erase my memories?" Gigi said.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing," Maddie said. She started twirling her finger.

"Maddie, there are people here," Jax pointed out.

Maddie rolled her eyes and started a spell. _This will flow like the sea, freeze everybody here but me. Everyone is frozen._ Maddie squeals as she manage to cast the spell. She twirled her finger again. _I'm getting tired of this and I don't need to rewind, make things how they were before and again, erase Gigi's mind_. Maddie then cast another spell. _I know I shouldn't show and tell, but I do my freezing spell_.

Gigi was lost at where she was. "Where am I?"

Diego looked at Maddie. "Maddie, what did I tell you?"

"Sorry, but do you really trust your sister? She's such a gossip," Maddie said.

Diego heavily sighed. His kanay marks starts to glow.

"Diego, I think you need to calm down," Andi said. She then whispered, "You're kanay marks are showing." Diego took a big breath and exhaled. "I get it, Diego. As much as we want to throttle Maddie, we don't want to do something we're going to regret."

Diego nodded. He turns to Andi. "Okay, then."

Maddie pouted.

"I think we all should get packing," Emma said.

Once they got their luggage, they waited in the lobby.

Maddie and Jax were sitting on the couch. Sophie was observing while Katie was observing her. Emma was reading a magazine. Gigi was blogging with Luke. Diego was standing around. He turned to the corner and saw Andi reading the hexorem. He walked over to her sat down on the floor by her.

"What are you reading?" Diego asked.

"Oh, this page I found," Andi said. "I told you about it."

"What have you gotten so far?" Diego asked, looking at the page.

"Well, I've identified it more," Andi said. As Andi explains, she points to the image. "You see, there are witches and kanays. They would channel their powers together. That power would go to a trusted parent. They would call them a guardian. The witch and kanay lived in peace, but there is this new generation. One of the kanays craved more power and decided to take all that power from the guardian. The witches and kanays tried to work together but the kanays betrayed. Therefore, the witch decided to eliminate them all."

"But they didn't," Diego said.

"Yeah, I know," Andi said. She looked Diego, who had a serious confused face on. "Diego?"

"I'm fine," Diego said. "It's just learning your ancestors history."

"Yeah, I get it too," Andi said.

"Do you? You didn't come from a line guardians. You are chosen to become one," Diego said, his marks glowing again.

Andi held his hand. "Hey, don't worry. I'm here." Diego nodded.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	41. Another Continuum Break?

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the long update.**

A couple of days later, Emma went to the nurse's office. When she entered, she saw the Agamemnon and Desdemona there.

"Okay, why did you call me here?" Emma asked.

"Well, Ms. Alonso, the council and I found something mysterious happened while you were in the Everglades," Agamemnon said.

Emma gasp. What is it that she could've done this time? "What? I didn't do anything. Unless you call teaching kids about animals a crime?"

"We don't need that sass of yours," Agamemnon said.

Desdemona spoke up. "Listen, Emma. It's not what you did in the Everglades. It's what you did a long time ago."

Emma crossed her arms. "What is it?" Agamemnon and Desdemona went speechless. Emma turned to Lily, who had the same expression. "What? Suddenly, everyone's speechless?"

"Continuum Break," Lily spoke out.

"What?" Emma asked.

"The Continuum Break," Desdemona said it more clearly. "We believe you interacted with that someone you altered."

"Like?" Emma asked.

"Daniel," Lily said. Emma was now confused. "We need you to stay away from them.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong," Emma said.

"But you will," Agamemnon said. "You altered his reality and I got a feeling you are broken the Continuum Break twice. You don't want to know what happens if you break it again. For a third time."

"I'm not and I won't," Emma said.

"Well, we are pretty skeptical ourself," Agamemnon responded.

Lily spoke. "Emma, I already spoke to you what happens once with the Continuum Break."

"No, you haven't," Emma said.

"Yes, I have," Lily said.

Emma shook her head in sincere. "No, you haven't," Emma said.

"What?" Desdemona questioned. "I thought you as the chosen should've remember it. Unless..." Desdemona and Agamemnon exchange looks.

"Unless what?" Emma asked.

Agamemnon spoke up. "Unless...you cast a spell on yourself to forget."

"If I did, how come you guys still remember?" Emma asked.

"We needed someone to put it down on history," Desdemona answered.

Emma turned to Lily. "Emma, please, just leave Daniel alone."

Emma shook her head. "Why? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You don't want to know the consequences," Lily said.

"What are the consequences?" Emma asked.

"We don't know," Agamemnon spoke. "And we would love to not know."

"But then again, this could be a little experiment," Desdemona added.

Emma let out a sigh. "I still don't get why you want me to stay away from Daniel. It's not like we were ever together. He lives in the Everglades. He's a county folk."

Lily crossed her arms. "Well, believe it or not, Daniel wasn't always like that. He once went to this school. He doesn't live in the Everglades. You and him had a relationship. He loved-"

"Whoa! Me and him had a relationship? As in dating...?" Emma asked.

"Yes, believe it or not," Desdemona said.

"Now that you heard that, you wouldn't want to risk his life, would you?" Agamemnon asked. Emma shook her head. "Good. Stay away from him and there won't be know consequence or punishment heading your way."

Emma nodded. She walked out of nurse's office and went to her locker. The bell rings and soon Andi was next to her.

"So, how did it went?" Andi asked in concern.

"They told about something Luke said," Emma answered. "They told to stay away from someone for his own good."

"Was it Daniel?" Andi asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Emma asked.

Andi pulled her sleeves. "Well, I am your guardian. I should know everything. Plus...the council told me."

"Well, did they tell you why?" Emma asked.

"No, but they don't have me a harsh look," Andi said. Diego comes toward them, holding a camera, a flashlight, and a microphone. "Why are you...?"

"It's Gigi's," Diego said. Andi nodded.

"Do you need a hand?" Andi asked.

"Well, maybe one or two," Diego said. He gives her the flashlight and microphone.

"Why is Gigi making you carry her equipment?" Emma asked.

"She is going crazy about this new rumor about her," Diego answered.

"Oh, was it the one about the..." Andi was saying. Diego nodded. She didn't want to say the rest.

"Well, I don't believe it," Emma said.

"Me either," Andi said.

"Hey, I should get to class," Diego said.

"What about Gigi's equipment?" Andi asked.

Diego sighs. "Put it in your locker. She won't need it until after lunch."

Andi nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then."

"See you..." he said. He kissed Andi's cheek and then went to class.

"Well, looks like you two are getting somewhere," Emma said.

"Emma, we've only dated less than a week," Andi said.

"But I can sense it," Emma said.

"Says the girl who's engage," Andi said.

"No, I'm serious," Emma said. "You and Diego looks like a new marry couple."

"Emma!" Andi said in higher voice as she lightly push Emma on the shoulder. She was trying not to blush again. She looked around to make sure no one heard that.

"Ooh, looks who's blushing...again," Emma said.

"Hey, I'm not one to blush...a lot," Andi said.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	42. A Day at the Carnival

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the long update.**

It was Friday. Emma and Andi was getting ready for the carnival. Emma was thinking about what the council told her while Andi was deciding on which jacket she should use.

"Em, I can't decide," Andi admit. She turns to Emma, who staring off into space. "Em?" She snaps her fingers in front of Emma.

Emma snaps back into reality. "What?"

"Em, which jacket should I use, the light jacket or the jacket with my favorite color?" Andi asked.

"The jacket with your favorite color," Emma said.

Andi puts it on. "Why were staring off into space? Was it about Jax?"

"No, it's the council," Emma said. "They told me that Daniel, the one that we met in the Everglades, and I had a thing."

"And do you think you guys were?" Andi asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. "My mind is telling me that I should just cast a spell to make myself remember, but then a part of me doesn't want to remember because it thinks it will mess up my engagement to Jax."

"Em, if you really want to remember, I can't and won't stop you, but you have to think of the consequences of remembering," Andi said.

"I know," Emma said. "Let's just hurry so Jax and Diego won't wait on us."

Someone knocked on the front door. Andi volunteered to open it. When she did, her expression faded at the sight of Jax. "Oh, you."

"Can you be anymore happy to see me?" Jax asked.

"I would try but I don't think my mouth is ready to curve a slightly u-shape," Andi said.

Jax walks in. "Where's Emma?"

"She's getting ready," Andi answer as she closed the door. "So, I heard that Emma caused a Continuum Break."

"What is that?" Jax asked.

Andi sighs. "It's when you altered somebody's reality. Like you bumped them into another life."

"That's crazy," Jax says. "Shouldn't she remembered that?"

"Hey, well, what I learned at the Academy is that the Chosen One only has the ability to altered reality and that she can choose to forget him after she restores him to his altered life," Andi explained.

"Him?" Jax questioned.

"Oh, I said too much," Andi said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Andi went to go open it. It was Diego. He had flowers.

"Flowers?" Andi asked.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know which one you like so I just pick roses and hoped that you didn't mind," Diego explained.

"I don't mind at all," Andi said. He gives her the flowers and Andi puts into a vase.

Emma comes out. "Well, I'm done."

"Finally," Andi said.

"We should get going before there's a long line," Diego said.

"Yeah, let's move," Andi said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the carnival. They saw Daniel and Mia waiting for them.

"Hey, hope you guys didn't have to wait for us too long," Emma said.

"No, we just arrived like five minutes ago," Mia said.

"It's okay," Daniel said. "Really."

A few hours later, Daniel and Diego were playing with the ring toss.

"Diego, you have tried to hit every one of them, just give up," Andi said.

"No, I will not give up until I give you that giant shark you want," Diego said.

"Okay, just don't waste your money on it," Andi patted Diego's back.

Diego looks over at Daniel's side and saw him aiming at the furthest ones.

"Go Daniel," Emma cheered.

Then instructor spoke. "Okay, you can pick any two prizes you want?"

"Two?" Diego asked.

"Okay, well, how about that frog and...well, why not the...butterfly," Daniel said. Once he retrieved them. He gave Mia the frog and Emma the butterfly.

"Do you not like butterflies or what?" Emma asked.

"Allergic to them, actually," Daniel answered.

Diego was frustrated. "Oh, come on, Diego, you tried your best."

"Yeah, I know," Diego said. "But I wanted to give that shark so bad."

"Hey, well, you will get it eventually," Andi said. "Trust me."

Diego nodded. He then looked over to his side and saw someone staring at them.

"What's wrong?" Andi asked.

Diego shook his head. "Nothing. We should get going." He grabs her hand and they started walking.

Diego turns back and saw the same guy following them.

"Hey, what about Emma?" Andi asked.

"Andi, I feel like we have much more of a bigger problem right now," Diego said.

The guy started to charge at them with a fist of fire. Diego turned around and sees the guy coming. He shields Andi and his kanay marks glows. Emma sees this. She motioned her hand back and snaps, causing time to stop, more importantly that guy to stop.

"What just happened?" Mia asked.

Emma was shock to see Mia still moving.

"Why is everyone frozen?" Mia asked.

"Mia, how are you...not...frozen?" Emma asked.

"Emma, what did you do?" Jax asked.

Emma ignored the question and looks over at Diego and Andi. Diego was not frozen, only Andi.

"Diego!" Emma called out.

Diego looks around to see Emma. He wonders why Andi is frozen. "Emma, what is going on?" Diego asked as Emma and Jax walks over to them.

"I stopped time," Emma said. "That guy was going to hurt you and Andi."

"Unfreeze Andi," Diego said.

Emma nodded. She snaps her fingers and Andi unfreezes.

"Diego?" Andi asked. "W-why was that guy attacking you?"

"I don't know," Diego said.

"We should go to the council," Andi said.

Everyone nodded. "Wait, what about...Mia?"

"Mia is not frozen?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why," Emma said.

"Guys," Mia said. She walks to them. "We should go see the council."

"Wait! How do you know about the council?" Andi asked.

Mia sighed. "I'm a guardian. Just like you, Andi."

"What?!" Andi said. "Now, that is cool. No wonder I like you so much."

"Okay," Jax said. "We should go to the council. Now!"

Emma snaps her fingers and they transported to the nurse's office.

They startled Agamemnon and Desdemona.

"Why are you guys here?" Lily asked.

"There was this guy who was attacking Diego," Andi said.

"How?" Agamemnon asked.

"Well," Diego began. "He was charging up to me with a fist of fire and when I was going to fight back, Emma froze time."

"You froze time, again?" Desdemona asked.

"Okay, what's the bigger picture? Diego getting roasted or me freezing time?" Emma asked.

"Can you guys just tell us what you know?" Andi asked.

"Well, a fist a fire could only mean one thing," Agamemnon said. "He is a kanay."

"And what I research before, it wasn't going after you, Diego," Lily said. "It was going after Andi."

"What?" Diego asked. Andi was shocked.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	43. Stressed Out

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the long update.**

"What?" Diego asked. Andi was shock.

"Why was he after me?" Andi asked.

Lily crossed her arms. "There are some stuff that needs to be kept shut," Desdemona said.

"This is serious," Emma said.

Mia nodded. "I agree. Andi's life could be in danger."

Desdemona and Agamemnon exchange looks again. "We lied," Agamemnon confess.

"About?" Jax asked.

"Andi wasn't the first human guardian," Agamemnon said.

"What?" Andi asked.

"What do you mean exactly?" Diego asked.

Agamemnon sighs. "A very long time ago, witches and kanays gathered together. They channel their powers and create a mystical anchor between realms."

"I've read about this," Andi said. "The energy they made, they would give it to someone they trust."

"Yes, and that someone was human," Agamemnon said.

"Yes," Desdemona said. "You see, humans had a purpose."

"Why did they stop?" Emma asked.

"Because of a kanay," Diego said, a little angry.

Andi turned to Diego. "But not all kanays."

"Yes, indeed," Agamemnon spoke. "The kanay wanted more power. Us witches ask the other kanays for help but they turned away and wanted power too. Witches couldn't let them make the world unbalance. Kanays couldn't this stand too so they made the ones who inherit the gene to crave for power. Therefore, witches decided to destroy kanays." Agamemnon glared at Diego.

"Not all of them want power," Andi said, defending Diego.

"Andi, you don't know that," Diego said. "I'm still a newbie."

"That might be true, but I trust you," Andi said.

"Kanays are always a problem," Diego said.

"You shouldn't be thinking like that," Andi said. "They are your tribe."

Emma shook her head. "I don't think this is a good time."

Andi and Diego nodded.

"You guys should be careful," Lily said. "Until then, Emma, you should probably unfreeze time." Emma nodded. She motioned her hand back and forth. _It should be a breeze, for time to unfreeze_. She snaps her finger.

Everyone unfreezes.

After awhile, Andi was searching for Diego. He had went missing after they went back to the carnival. She headed into the school. She went into the boy's locker room and found Diego sitting.

Diego had his head down. "Hey," Andi softly greeted.

Diego looked up with shock. "Andi, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Andi answered. "Why are you in here?"

"I was just thinking about that conversation," Diego answered.

"You couldn't get it out of your head," Andi said. She sat next to him. Diego put his head down and put his hands behind his neck. "Diego, you're not alone in this," Andi said. "I'm with you."

"I know, but you don't-" Diego said. He let go of his hands and looked at her. "It's just, I have always been alone with this kanay stuff. I was told that I was the last living kanay, but then I found out that I'm not."

"I know," Andi said. "Like it blew up in your face. I thought I was the first human guardian until today too."

"Yeah, and then there will be other kanays that want to take you," Diego said.

"But they won't get me without a fight," Andi said.

"And I'll fight for you, but then I'm turning against my own kind," Diego said. Andi held his arm. "Listen, I think you should just leave."

"Okay," Andi said. "But we're not done." She then left.

Daniel and Emma were walking together to get a drink.

"So are you liking the carnival?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "You know, I didn't think this would be fun but I was glad that Mia talk me into it."

"Mia is just so helpful," Emma said.

"Yeah, that's one of the things that I like about her," Daniel said. "She's really amazing. You know, she has a twin sister."

"Really?" Emma asked.

Daniel nodded. "Her sister can hot tempered. Almost the opposite of Mia."

"What's her name?" Emma asked.

"Maia," Daniel said.

"There names are similar," Emma said.

"Yeah, but you could tell the difference," Daniel said. "So, did you enjoy the animal sanctuary?"

"I did, actually," Emma said. I thought I would've been scared but I guess not." Daniel nodded. He then stare her eyes and so did she.

Suddenly a gust of wind washed over them and the people around them. Leaves starts to flow with the wind. The sky starts to darken. After a while, everything had stop.

"Whoa, what was that?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea," Emma said. She didn't think it had something to do with magic.

Daniel then saw a leaf stuck on Emma's hair. He takes it off as Emma smiled at him.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	44. Love in the Night

**I don't own anything.**

It was after ten. Emma was thinking if she should do it or not. Andi knocks on the door. Emma opens the door. "Em, I'm just going to say goodnight."

"Goodnight," Emma said. Andi was about to walk away until Emma told her to wait. "Andi, how's Diego?"

"He's frustrated," Andi said. "He won't talk to me about."

"Yeah," Emma said. She then change the subject. "I think I want to remember."

"Your life with Daniel?" Andi questioned.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"Em, I think it's best if you don't mess with him by getting your memories back," Andi said.

"No, I just want to remember," Emma said.

"And then..." Andi said.

"And then I might want him to remember, I might not?" Emma said. "I'll just deal with as it goes by. You'll understand, right?"

"Yeah," Andi said. She then walks back to her room.

Daniel and Mia had gotten home. Mia finished taking a shower and dialed a number. "Hey, it's Mia."

"Mia? What a surprise for you to call me," the caller said.

"Maia, I don't have time for sarcasm," Mia said. She heard her sister groan. "Listen, I found her."

"Good, make sure she stays put," Maia ordered.

"I will, but there something you have to know," Mia said. "She had friends who would protect her so I'm telling you to watch out."

"I always do," Maia said. "And don't think to warn them about me. I'm making my entrance shortly."

"Don't harm nobody," Mia said.

"I won't harm them if they don't harm me," Maia said. She then ended.

Diego was sitting on the kitchen table. He couldn't go to sleep. His phone rings and he picks up. "Hello, Emma," Diego said. "How's Andi?"

"She's depress because of you," Emma stated.

"Really?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, you better make it up to her," Emma said.

Diego thought of what he wanted to do with Andi earlier but couldn't. "Okay, but you have to help me."

"What do I have to do?" Emma asked.

A couple minutes later, Diego entered Andi's room. She was sleeping. He went to the side of her bed and gazed at her. He caresses her cheek, making Andi wake up. She looks at him. "Diego? Why are you in here?"

"Well, I needed to go with me, I'll explain later," Diego said.

Minutes later, the two were in the carnivals. The whole place was empty. "Why are we here? Is this some live action role play with zombies? If this is, I'm so totally not dress."

Diego chuckles. "No, it's not." He pointed toward the Ferris Wheel.

"The Ferris wheel?" Andi asked. "Don't we need someone to turn it on first?"

"Actually, Emma cast a spell on it, so that we can easily access it," Diego explained. They walked towards it. Diego opens the gate.

"How are we going to get this going?" Andi asked as she sat down.

Diego smirked. "Leave that to me." His kanays marks glows and he blew a gust of wind. The Ferris wheel starts to move until Diego and Andi were at the very top. Andi looked down.

"Wow! We are up very hide," Andi said.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize," Diego said. "I've been a jerk and distant you out again."

"It's okay," Andi said. "I know you didn't mean it. Right now, I'm just wondering why you're doing this."

"Well, I wanted to do this with you earlier today, but I couldn't because I was a jerk," Diego said. "Just think of this as an apology."

"Apology accepted," Andi said. She smiled. Diego smiled and just kept on staring at her. "What?"

"Your smile," Diego said. "I've never knew how beautiful it is until now."

Andi blushed. She felt a wall breaking down. They both leaned in and kiss.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	45. Prom Committee

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the long update.**

The next day, Andi and Emma drive to Iridium High. They were participating in the prom committee.

When they entered the gym, they saw the Panthers, Diego, Luke, and Jax sitting on the stage.

"Okay, now," Maddie said. "Lily will be asking candidates for being prom queen on Monday, therefore, we don't need to worry about. We need to pick a theme for the prom."

"Why do we have to have a theme?" Diego asked. "I mean, at least leave prom out of it."

"You must've learn nothing from the time we've dated," Maddie said.

"Well, what theme are we going to do then?" Jax asked.

"Oh, how about Disney?" Emma asked. "I've always wanted to be a princess."

"Okay, not a bad idea," Maddie said.

"How about zombies? Wrinkle pale faces, broken arms. It would be the best," Andi suggested.

"Anyone else?" Maddie asked. No one got nothing. "Okay, looks like Disney wins."

"No!" Andi whined. "I don't want to dress as a princess. Wait! Does Pixar count?"

"Yes, sure," Maddie said.

"I'm fine then," Andi said. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now, we need to get some Disney decoration," Maddie said.

"Okay," Emma said. "I got that."

"Good," Maddie said. "We will start next week. Meeting is done."

Emma and Andi walk to Emma's car. "Andi, I think you will make a great princess," Emma said. "Come on, you could Moana or Elsa."

"No thanks," Andi said, a little disgusted.

"Come on, you have to find your inner princess power," Emma said.

"Hey, ladies," Jax says.

"Hey, Jax, why are you guys here?" Emma asked.

"We need a ride," Jax said. "What were guys talking about?"

"About the dance," Andi said.

Diego put his arm around Andi. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Diego said.

"Well, what are you going as?" Andi ask Diego.

"Whatever you pick," Diego answer.

"Oh, come on, you have a say too," Andi said.

"No, seriously, you can pick," Diego said.

"Well, I was thinking about Jessie from Toy Story," Andi said.

"Okay, so so you want me to be a cowboy or that superhero?" Diego asked.

"You can be Woody," Andi said.

"Alright," Diego said.

"What about you guys?" Andi asked. Andi and Diego turned to Jax and Emma.

"Well, I was thinking about Jax being Prince Naveen and Tiana," Emma said.

"And I say Rapunzel and Flynn," Jax said. "So we leave it up to you guys."

Andi and Diego exchange looks. Andi spoke up, "I think you guys should go as Belle and the beast. Jax is pretty beastly himself."

"Hey," Jax said, offended.

"Sorry," Andi said.

"Well, I can't really think anything, maybe Pocahontas and John," Diego said.

"I like it," Emma said.

"Me too," Jax said.

Andi looked over to the other side of the road. She saw the same guy who tried to attack Diego. "We should really get going right now," Andi said.

"Okay," Diego said. They got in the car and as Emma drives away, the guy kept on staring at Andi.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	46. Dreams

**Sorry for the long Update.**

Andi was running in the woods. She trying to get away from someone. She decided to hide behind a wide tree to rest. She could their footsteps coming closer. Someone grabs her by the shoulder and Andi looks at them. It was a girl. Her face looked like Mia. Andi begged her but the girl made a fist. Andi could see something written on her wrist: Maia. The girl then punched Andi.

Andi woke up from her bed. She looked at the clock. It was past 7. She got out of bed and got ready for school.

School Time...

"And then she grabbed me by the shoulder and punched me," Andi explained it to Emma, Jax, and Diego. "But before she did, I saw something on her wrist. It was a name. And I can't remember."

"Maybe it was just a bad dream," Emma said.

"It felt real," Andi said.

"Remember what the council told us," Diego pointed out.

"And two days ago, I saw the same guy, who tried to attack me, stare at me," Andi said.

"We should tell the council," Emma said.

"Yeah," Jax said.

"But we need to go the lunch first," Andi said.

They all walk to the cafeteria. Diego got pulled into the Nurse's office.

"Lily, why-" Diego tried to asked, but Lily shushed him.

"Diego, you need to stay away from Andi," Lily said. "You shouldn't be near her. You don't know what you can do."

"So it's just about kanays," Diego said. "I told that I'm not going to lose Andi."

"You're going to harm her," Lily said.

"Maybe I can resist," Diego said. "There has to be some Kanays that must've resisted to urge for power."

"Yes, but only because they focused on something stronger," Lily said.

"Yeah, and if I focus on not harming Andi, I might not harm her," Diego said.

"Do you really want to risk Andi's life?" Lily asked. "She's only human."

"Exactly," Diego said with anger. "Human. Why don't kanays hunt witch guardians?"

"Because they already have half witch magic and half guardian power, you can only have one to be powerful," Lily said. "Witch guardians are less power than a human guardian because they have 100% of guardian power. This is something you need to think about."

Diego and Lily went to the cafeteria. Diego sat down with Andi, Emma, and Jax. They could tell he was bummed out. "Diego, are you okay?" Andi asked.

Diego nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look kind of bummed out," Emma said.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Jax asked.

"Nope," Diego said.

Lily raised her voice. "Okay, students of Iridium High, we all need to pick candidates for prom queen. Keep in mind, there could only be three. Any candidates?"

"Maddie Van Pelt," Sophie said.

"I second that," Katie said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course, Maddie will win."

"I don't think so," Andi said. Andi raised her arm. "Emma Alonso." Emma's jaw dropped. She shook her head.

"I second that," Jax said.

"Jax!" Emma said. "Andi, how could you?"

"Sorry, Jax told me to," Andi said.

"Jax!" Emma said again.

"Sorry, but you were fit to be queen," Jax said.

Andi turned to Diego, who was staring into space.

In the afternoon, Andi and Emma were eating a bowl of ice cream in the kitchen. They were standing up. "I am telling you something is up with Diego," Andi said. "I am going to find out."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. They opened the door and saw Mia.

"Hey," Emma said.

"Hey, I'm new and I could really use a tour," she said.

"Okay," Andi said. "But why are you here? Mia?"

"Mia?" She questioned. "I'm sorry. My name is Maia." She smirked.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	47. An UnexpectedMaia!

**Sorry for the long update. I don't own anything.**

"Maia?" Emma questioned.

"That's funny," Andi said. "We know someone who looks exactly like you."

"You must be talking about Mia," Maia said.

Andi glared at her, remembering her name in her dream.

"May I come in?" Maia asked.

"No," Andi said.

"Andi?" Emma asked her.

Andi touched the door and shut it. "Emma, her name," Andi said. "Her name was in my dreams."

"Andi, it could be a coincidence," Emma said.

"No, I'm getting a strong vibe that she's dangerous," Andi said.

"Or you're just paranoid," Emma said.

"This is not the time for you to disagree with me," Andi said.

"Well, what if she was," Emma said. "What are we going to do to her?"

"Well the villains always make their first move," Andi said. "Soon, she'll reveal herself."

"But what if she doesn't," Emma said. "What if she doesn't reveal herself until next year or maybe a decade? Huh? And her plan is to destroy us and our city?"

"Okay, one, she's after me and two, you're right," Andi said. "We can't just wait until she tells the truth. We need to know if she's a kanay."

Emma said. "Well, what do you suggest we do?" Emma crossed her arms.

"You should sniff her," Andi said. "You have a stronger kanay sense since you're a kanay."

"I'm going to have to get close to her," Emma said.

"We'll figure something out," Andi said.

The next day, Andi and Emma are by the lockers in the hallway. Diego walks by. "Hey," Andi said, but Diego walks pass them.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Andi answered.

"Okay," Emma said, changing the topic. "I say, you distract her and I'll try to sniff her."

"Works for me," Andi said.

Andi walked over to Maia, who got enrolled a few days ago. "Hey, Maia," Andi greeted.

"Andi, what are you doing here?" Maia asked.

"I go to school here," Andi answered as she glances at Emma, who quietly walk behind Maia.

"Oh, guess who are the candidates for prom queen?" Maia asked.

"I only know Emma and Maddie," Andi replied.

"I'm the other one!" Maia exclaimed. Emma starts to sniff and got her scent.

"Wow, go you!" Andi said, playfully punching Maia's arm. Andi saw that Emma was leaving. "Well, I got to tell Emma. See you around." Andi walks away.

Maia looks back at Andi and smirks. "Stupid human."

Andi and Emma meet up by the lockers. "So...?" Andi asked.

"She's a candidate for prom queen?" Emma questioned.

"Not the time," Andi said.

"Alright," Emma said, refocusing on the situation. "She's a kanay, for sure."

"I knew it," Andi said.

"We should warn the others," Emma said. Andi nodded.

Night Time...

Andi walked through Diego's window in his room. She saw Diego working at his table. "Hey," Andi greeted.

Diego turned back to see Andi. "Andi? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I notice that something was on your mind today at school," Andi explained.

"Well, I really wouldn't call it that but okay," Diego said.

"So..." Andi crossed her arms. "...tell me what's wrong."

Diego sighs. "Lily and I had a talk. She told me to stay away from you. I didn't want to." He then sat down on his bed. Andi sat next to him. "Then she told me how I'm risking your life by being with you. I really didn't want you to get involve with this but at the same time, I wanted to tell you."

"It's okay," Andi said. "I trust you."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make it okay," Diego said.

"I know you," Andi said. "And I know that you're not going to be a kanay who craves for power." She held Diego's arm but jerks his arm. He gets up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-I can't," Diego said. "I'm just too scared that I'm going to hurt you."

Andi stands up. "I'm not." She walks closer to him.

"Even if I don't crave power, there is this little device that will make me have to," Diego said.

"Then we'll deal with it...together," Andi said.

Diego went speechless. She walks to him. He looks into her eyes and hugs her.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	48. A Plan Meeting

**Sorry for the long update and a short chapter. I don't own anything.**

"I can't believe it," Maddie said. Emma and Andi told her, Diego, and Jax about Maia. "She's a candidate for prom queen?!"

"We have bigger issues here," Jax pointed out.

"But still..." Maddie said, folding her arms.

"So what do we do now?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, do we just confront her?" Maddie asked.

"We need more information and then the council can take care of her," Emma said. "Depending if her intentions are good or not."

"Excellent plan," Maddie said sarcastically. "Except how do we get information?"

"Spy on her," Andi said. Maddie nodded.

Soon, they were all dismiss. Emma, Andi, Diego, and Jax were left. "Jax, you can go ahead," Emma said.

"Well, I need to spend some time with my fiancé," Jax said.

"And you will, but me, Andi, and Diego need to talk privately," Emma said.

"Okay, but you owe me," Jax said. Emma nodded. He gave a quick peck on the lips and walks away.

Jax saw Maddie walking by herself. It felt weird for her without Katie or Sophie by her sides. He ran up to her and greeted. "Hey, Maddie."

"Ugh, Jax, what do you want?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing much," Jax said. "So, what are you going to wear to the prom?"

"Oh, I don't know," Maddie said. "But I have a lot of options. What about you?"

"Oh, John from Pocahontas," Jax said. "Now, which one is that exactly?"

"Pocahontas was the Native American princess," Maddie explained.

"Okay, how about this John guy?" Jax asked.

"Well, there are two John's," Maddie said. "John Smith and John Rolfe."

"What?!" Jax exclaimed. "Who do I go as?"

"Well, John Rolfe ends up with Pocahontas while John Smith is still the 'Prince' to Pocahontas," Maddie explained.

"That somewhat helps," Jax said.

"Okay, so what is Diego going as?" Maddie asked.

"Woody from Toy Story," Jax answered. Maddie nodded.

"What about Andi?" Maddie asked.

"Jessie from Toy Story," Jax answered.

"Interesting," Maddie said, having an idea.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	49. We Have News

**I own nothing.**

Sophie and Katie were walking through the halls of Iridium High. Katie was listening to Sophie blabbing onto a subject. "I mean, it's so easy," Sophie said.

Katie spotted Maia by her locker. She shushed Sophie and observed Maia. Maia grabbed what looks like a tuning fork and put it in her bag. Katie turned to Sophie. "Come on, Sophie," Katie said. "We have to tell Maddie about this."

"About what?" Maia asked.

Katie turned back and acted like she was surprise. "Oh, hey, Maia. We were just about to go tell Maddie about..." She looks at Sophie.

"...the bonnet for Maddie's costume for the prom," Sophie answered.

"Oh, okay," Maia said. "Are you sure you're not going to talk to her about this?" She grabbed the tuning fork out.

"Why do you have a tuning fork?" Katie asked.

"It's my business," Maia said.

Katie crossed her arms. "We are on to you."

"I know," Maia said. "Want to make a deal?"

"What deal?" Katie asked.

"You don't tell Maddie or anyone else about my plans and I won't harm you guys and Maddie," Maia said. "But if you do, just wait until prom night."

"How could I even trust you?" Katie asked.

"You don't," Maia said. "It's your decision." She then walks away.

Katie and Sophie went to the cafeteria. "We have news," Katie told Maddie, who was sitting down and eating with Jax. "Wait, why are you hanging with Jax?"

"Rude," Jax said.

"He needs help with his costume at prom," Maddie said.

Katie and Sophie nodded.

"Maia is a kanay for sure," Sophie said.

"She admit it," Jax said.

"Not exactly, but she had this tuning fork," Katie said.

"A tuning fork?" Maddie asked. "I remember reading it in Diego's kanay book." Jax looked at her weirdly. "What? I was bored."

Jax nodded. "So what else?"

"She told me that if we didn't tell you this, she will protect the panthers, but if we do...she's going to attack on prom night."

"Prom? No, it was suppose to be the best dance we're going to," Maddie said.

"We'll figure it out," Jax assured her.

In the afternoon, Andi just got a call from Maddie about Maia. Andi walked into Emma's room. Emma was reading the Hexorem. "Em, did you get the news?"

"About Maia? Yeah," Emma said.

"We need a plan," Andi said.

"Yeah, we will discuss that plan, but there's something I have to do first," Emma said.

Andi looked at what Emma was reading. "Memory Spell. You're not really going to go through this, are you?"

"Yeah, I am," Emma said.

"Does Jax know?" Andi asked.

"No, and you're not going to tell him," Emma said.

"Emma, don't you think that you might still have feelings for Daniel," Andi said.

"I don't know," Emma said. "All I know is that I need to remember."

"Need to? Or want to?" Andi asked. Emma thought about it. "Well, it doesn't matter." She motioned her hand back and forth. Remember Daniel Miller from a lifetime is harder than knowing a dime, bring back the memories of him in this lifetime. She snaps her fingers. Emma sat down on her bed.

"Do you remember?" Andi asked.

Emma moans as she touched her head. "I don't know." She saw some flashes of Daniel. "I think they're coming back in pieces." She then saw butterflies coming around Daniel, who was outside of his house.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	50. Prom Night, Part I

**Sorry for the long update. I don't own anything.**

Jax was at Maddie's house, getting ready for prom. "I can't believe this John Rolfe guy wear these tights." He puts on his hat. Maddie, who had her hair in a bun, starts to laugh. Jax, confused, asked, "What?"

"You're a captain, not a cowboy," Maddie said.

"What's the difference?" Jax asked.

Maddie shook her head. "Let me fix it for you." She got closer to him and adjusted his hat. Jax smiled, looking into her eyes. Maddie's eyes looked down into his. They were only inches apart. Maddie looked down at his lips and exhaled. She turned away and spoke up. "There," Maddie said. She took a few steps back.

"Thanks," Jax said. He sat down on the couch and put on his boots. "You know, you remind of this little girl-" Jax said.

"Oh, please, no girl is more adorable than me," Maddie said.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this little girl, I used to like her, but I didn't know on how to be around her so I just kept teasing her." Maddie thought about the story. It sounded familiar. "Until, one day, I screwed up and got her injured."

"Maybe, it wasn't your fault," Maddie said.

"Maybe..." he said, sadden. Maddie put her hand on his arm.

Jax stood up, "I have to...uh...I have to go to Emma's"

"I'll see you at Prom then," Maddie said.

At Emma's, Andi went to go open the door. She smiled at the sight of Diego. "Howdy, Mr. Woody," she greeted.

"Howdy, Miss Jessie," Diego greeted back. "Hey, so I know that you wouldn't want some lame corsage and I know that you're not big of jewelry, but..." He got out a necklace. Andi widened her eyes. "You don't like it. I got it."

He was about to put the necklace away until Andi stops him. "No, I'm just surprise. It's beautiful."

Diego chuckled. "May I?"

Andi nodded. She turned around and he fix the necklace on her. "Where did you get it?" Andi asked.

"My mom gave it to me," Diego said.

"Oh, okay," Andi said. He walks into the living room. "Got your guardian kit?" Andi nodded. Diego sees Emma in the living room, waiting for Jax.

"Hello, Pocahontas," he greeted.

"Hey," Emma greeted back.

"Hey, everyone," Jax greeted as he entered the door.

"Hey, John Rolfe," Emma said. She walks up to him and kisses him.

"We should get going," Diego said. They all agree.

At Prom, Lily was up on stage. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, don't forget to vote for Prom King and Queen tonight," Lily announces. "And after we reveal who they are, everyone can change into their dresses and suits."

Maddie, who was Bo Peep, walked towards Diego, who's getting punch. "Hey, Proxy," Maddie greeted.

"Maddie?" Diego asked, looking at her costume. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm Bo Peep," Maddie said. "You know, you're love interest in the movie."

"Maddie, why are you doing this? We're already over," Diego said.

"I'm not giving up on us," Maddie said.

"I'm not trying to be harsh, but I think we're better as friends and only as friends," Diego said.

"Is it the way I treated you?" Maddie asked.

"No, it's just your attitude," Diego pointed out. "I mean, that's the reason why I liked you, but you could be a too much extreme." He then left. Maddie was sadden, or that was what she thought. A tiny part of her was relief. She shook her head. She had no use of her costume anymore. She twirled her finger and turned her costume into Elsa's. She poured herself a drink.

Diego headed back to Andi, Emma, and Jax. Maia walks up to them. "Hey," she greeted. "So I hope you guys are prepare tonight."

"We hope that you are," Jax said.

Maia scoffs. "Oh, don't worry, I won't be doing the dirty work."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Andi asked.

"If I were you, I would separate myself from your boyfriend," Maia said.

Diego was going at her, but Andi put her arm out to stop him. Maia chuckles and walks away. Andi was looking at Maia. Diego put his hand out. "Come one, let's just ignore her and have a good time."

Andi looks at his hand and then at Diego, who was smiling. She nodded and hold his hand.

Jax hold onto her Emma's hand and twirled her. Emma giggles. "Come on, let's dance," Jax suggested.

Emma was going to answer until she saw Daniel and Mia standing by the wall. "Yeah, maybe later. There's something I've got to do." Emma walks up to Daniel and Mia. As she looks at Daniel, she felt different. Like she was more comfortable with him. "Hey," Emma greeted. When she reached toward them, she is shocked to see that Mia is wearing the same costume as she while Daniel was John Smith.

"Hey," Mia said back. "Have you seen my sister?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "She was heading over to the punch."

"Thanks," Mia said. She headed that direction.

"You want to dance?" Daniel asked.

"Sure," Emma said. They both walked into the dance floor. A slow song played on. Emma felt a little awkward, but she went with it.

Andi stopped dancing as the slow played.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked.

"I don't know how to slow dance," Andi confessed.

Diego asked, "What about that time when you pulled me into dance at the 7?"

"We didn't get it at first and I was terrible at it," Andi said.

"The dance?" Diego questioned.

"We rehearse it," Andi said. "Plus, I don't think we're doing the same thing."

Diego nodded and smirks. "Why don't I show you then?"

He held her hand until they were palm to palm. They intertwined their fingers. "Now, put your hands on my shoulder." He place his hands on her waist. They began to dance. They let go of their hands that were intertwined and Andi rest her hands on Diego's neck while Diego put his hands on her back. He slid his hand up a couple of inches.

"Okay, this is kind of fun," Andi said.

"Just wait," Diego said. He sweeps her of her feet and she chuckles. He smiled. "How was that?"

"Fun," Andi replied.

Daniel and Emma were dancing. Jax was looking over at them.

"Hey, the employees miss you," Daniel said.

"I miss them too," Emma said. "How's Eddie?"

"He's getting better but it's still hard from him to swallow a rat," Daniel said.

"Poor Snake," Emma said. Daniel nodded. "So do you love having an animal sanctuary?"

"Yeah, but it gets in the way of school," Daniel said. "I'm excited that graduation is close by. I will then have full-time on the animal sanctuary."

"You're not planning on going to college?" Emma asked.

"No, my career is taking care of the animals," Daniel said.

"Then I'm happy for you," Emma said with a fake smile.

After an hour, Lily walks upstage. "Okay, it's time to announce Prom King and Prom Queen. Okay, the candidates of Prom King are Curtis Garner, Valence Wagner, and Jax Novoa. And the winner is..." She opens up a card. "...Jax Novoa!" Everyone cheered for him. Jax walks up there and Lily put on crown on him. "Okay, time for Prom Queen. We have Maddie Van Pelt, Emma Alonso, and Maia Black. The winner is..." She opens up a card. It says Maddie Van Pelt but it's changed to Maia Black. "Um...sorry, we have a problem. I need my backup to come backstage please." Maia smirks. Andi, Emma, Jax, Diego, Maddie, and the panthers walked to the backstage.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	51. Prom Night, Part II

**I know it's been a while, but I'm back. I'm slowly updating so I could plan out the next chapters. I am not quitting on this story.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.**

Emma, Andi, Jax, Diego, Maddie, and the Panthers walked to the backstage.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Why did you call out who is Prom Queen?" Maddie asked.

"We have more important issues," Jax told Maddie. Maddie pouted an crossed her arms.

"This Maia chick, her name appeared over the actual winner," Lily explained. "I think she wanted to come upstage and you know what."

"We'll just have to wait until she attacks first," Katie said.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we have to wait very long," Diego said, pointing to the stage.

Maia was talking on the mic. She held a tuning fork in her hand. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, hope you enjoy Prom," Maia spoke. "Now, it's time for you guys to say goodbye. Forever." Maia hit the tuning fork on the mic. The loud dining noise affected Diego. He covered his ears.

"What's wrong?" Andi asked Diego.

"It's the tuning fork," Maddie answered.

"We need to get you out," Andi told Diego. They both walked out of the gym.

"I'll tell the students to go home," Lily said.

"Emma and I will make sure they are safe," Jax said.

"Wait, what about Maia?" Emma asked.

"Relax, it's her against us," Jax said.

"I wouldn't count on that," Katie said.

"Yeah," Sophie said. "Maia said that she's not doing the dirty work."

"That's why she's using that tuning fork," Maddie said. "That tuning fork can attract kanays that's within 100 miles. It turns kanays into their true nature."

"Well, we need someone to look for them," Emma said.

"Panthers, looks like we're going kanay hunting," Maddie volunteered.

Out in the halls, Diego starts to feeling fine. "Okay, I think it wore off."

"Are you sure?" Andi asked.

"Yeah," Diego nodded.

"Okay, wait here," Andi said. "I'm going to get my guardian kit out of my locker."

"I don't think that would be necessary," Maia said, walking out towards them.

Andi and Diego faced her. "What do you want?" Andi asked.

"You," Maia said. "I can channel your power and make my stronger and then I will be leader of the tribe."

"There is no tribe," Diego said.

"Yeah, that's what you think," Maia said. "Witches took everything from us just because they were afraid that we will take over. It's time for payback."

"You don't have to do this," Andi said.

"That's where you're wrong," Maia said. "And I need you to do it."

"That's never going to happen," Diego said, sweating.

"Oh, Diego, you feel the struggle?" Maia said, crossing her arms. "You're fighting the sound but your body is telling you to give in. Hard isn't it. But soon, you'll give in."

"I will never," Diego said, strongly.

"Like you even have a choice," Maia said. "You should've listen to Lily and stay away from Andi. I can't believe you're such a fool to fall for her words." Maia pointed at Andi.

"Were you watching us?" Andi asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it entertainment," Maia said. "So boring. Like there has never been no fight or yelling. Just trust, hugs, etc."

"If you want me, then come and get me," Andi said.

"My pleasure," Maia smirked. She bumps her fist.

"No," Diego said, standing in front of Andi. His marks glow. "You're going to have to come through me first."

"Us too," Emma said, walking with Jax.

"Fine by me," Maia said. "A kanay and two witches won't stop me."

"I'm a wizard!" Jax exclaimed.

"Whatever," Mia said. She put her hand out at Emma and Jax feet and blew ice.

Emma and Jax tried to move but they are stuck on the ground.

Mia turned back to Andi and Diego. However, they are gone. "Just my luck." She roams the halls.

Maddie and the Panthers came running up to Jax and Emma. "Okay, it appears that there are only four kanays that within the 100 miles," Maddie said.

"Great," Jax said, sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Maddie asked, noticing there legs on still in the same position.

"Maia froze our feet to the ground," Emma said. "I can hardly move my hand."

"We need you to cast a spell," Jax said.

"Alright," Maddie said. "But you guys owe me, again!" Maddie twirled her finger. It feels like they weight a thousand pounds, but unfreeze their feet to the ground.

"Pound?" Emma questioned.

"Well, you can move you legs and feet, can't you?" Maddie said. Emma rolled her eyes.

"We need to stop Maia," Jax said. They begin to roam the halls together.

Andi and Diego were headed towards a classroom until Maia rang the tuning fork.

"Do you seriously think you could get away?" Maia asked, bumping her fist.

"No," Andi said. "But I did bring back." She place a red ball in her ball and blew out fire at her. Maia tripped herself to the ground. Andi takes the red ball out. She turned to Diego, who had an ache in his head. "Come on," Andi said, rubbing his back. Diego nodded.

Emma, Jax, Maddie, and the panthers were walking through the halls and came across a man and a woman. "Hello," the woman greeted.

"Time to go to bed," the man said. They both blew a gust of smoke towards them and they collapsed.

Maia found Andi and Diego. "You guys need a better hiding spot or at least find one."

"Why are you doing this?" Andi asked.

"To be leader of my tribe," Maia said. "Didn't you listen."

"No," Andi said. "It's not that." Maia scoffs. "You want revenge for what the witches did to Kanays."

"So maybe I do," Maia said. "Nothing is going to change my mind."

"Maia," Diego said, weakly. "You can build a compromise with the witches instead of destroying them."

"I believed in that when I was a little girl, but now, I know everything," Maia said. "Now, Andi Cruz, come with me or your friends suffer."

"Where are they?" Andi asked.

"Safe for now," Maia said.

"You better not hurt them," Diego said, shaky.

"Look at you," Maia said. "Resisting so much to the point where it might actually kill you."

"I don't care about me," Diego said. "All I care about is Andi and my friends."

"So heroic," Maia said. "Well I've heard enough." She rang the tuning fork, causing Diego to knock out. Andi went down on her knees. She touched Diego's arm and felt his pulse.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. He just passed out. Now, follow me," Maia said. Andi got up.

"Where?" Andi asked.

"The gym," Maia said. "Don't worry about your boyfriend. My dad will take care of it." Maia smirked. Andi followed Maia into the gym.

In the gym, she saw Emma, Jax, Maddie, and the Panthers tied up against the wall.

"Thank you, sis," Maia said. Mia came out of the stage.

"Mia, you're working with your sister," Andi said. "And to think we were going to be took buddies."

"I'm sorry, it's just a small part of me agrees with her," Mia said. "I didn't want to hurt Emma or your friends at all, trust me."

"A little late for that," Andi said.

Just then, Daniel walked through the doors. He saw Emma tied up against the wall.

"What is going on here?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel," Mia faced him, "I thought I told you to wait in the car."

"Yeah, you told me that almost half an ago," Daniel said. "Now, what is going on here?"

Andi scoffs. "This should be good." She crossed her arms and waited for Mia to explain.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	52. Prom Night, Part III

**I know it's been a while. I've been trying to work on it, but school is almost over for me this school year. Hope you enjoy.**

"Well..." Daniel said.

Mia cleared her throat. "My sister and them are LARPing. You see...they needed some help."

"Now, get lost," Maia spoke.

Mia walked up to Daniel and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we should go."

"But wait," Daniel said. "What you guys 'LARPing' as?"

"Disney Characters," Mia answered.

Emma moans as she begin to gain consciousness. She tried to move, but felt her hands and feet tied. She looked over to the people and saw Andi, Maia, Mia, and Daniel having a conversation.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, weakly. She felt a sharp pain in her head.

They all turned to Emma.

"Emma?" Daniel questioned.

"Daniel?" Emma said.

Daniel turned to Mia and Maia. "Okay, what's going on? I want the truth right now."

Emma began to have flashes again. She saw Daniel at the anime dance. He was the one that was kidnapped instead of Jax.

Andi cracked her knuckles and got in position.

"Daniel, we should get going," Mia said.

Andi charged for Maia. They both fell to the ground. The tuning fork fell out and rang again. Andi quickly grabbed the tuning fork. She got out a bottle and poured water on it.

Daniel turned back. "Okay, this is getting intense."

Emma turned to Jax and Maddie and they both were waking up.

"What did you do?" Maia asked.

"I expel its power for a while," Andi said. "It's useless until the next 24 hours."

"I've got to say, you're even better than my sister," Maia said.

"Hey!" Mia exclaimed.

Andi turns to Daniel. "Daniel, go get Emma and the rest. Now!"

Maia bumped her fist and started to blow ice towards Daniel, but Andi quickly toss the red ball and blew fire back at her.

"You mess with the wrong guardian," Andi said as she puts the red ball up. She got out a dice. "Let's see. Odds, you're trap in a cage. Evens, you get tied up." She toss the dice at her. It rolled odds.

A cage appeared around Maia.

Maia chuckles. "You think you won."

"No," Andi said. "I think I just trapped you."

"This isn't over," Maia said.

"It never will be," Andi said, irritated.

Daniel untied the last the knot. He gently pulls her down. "I've got you," he whispered to her. He set her down on her feet.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"Anytime," Daniel said.

"Uh, hello," Maddie pointed out. "Can you get us out?"

"Daniel, you should probably go," Emma said. "Mia is waiting for you in the car."

"Yeah," Daniel said.

As soon as Daniel left, Emma cast a spell to untie Jax, Maddie, Katie, and Sophie. They fell down. Maddie tripped over herself and grabs a hold of Jax's arm.

"Whoa! That was so fun," Sophie said.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied.

Andi looked over at Diego, who is waking up. She went to his side. Diego looked around. He put his attention on Andi and felt something weird.

"Andi..." Diego said.

"You'll be okay," Andi said.

Maia raised her voice. "Actually, he's still affected. You might've weaken the item, but its spell is still working."

"That would explain the feeling," Diego said. "Andi, you need to go."

"I'm not leaving," Andi said.

"I don't know how much time I have left," Diego said.

"Let me see," Maia thought. "Hmm...you've guys have been talking for like a minute so that leaves around 4 minutes. Don't waste it."

Andi turned to Emma and the others. "You guys need to go."

"What about you?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine," Andi said. "I can hold my own. You guys have been weakened."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Emma said.

"I'm not," Jax said. He then transported them out except for Andi and Diego.

"Three minutes," Maia said.

Diego stood up. "You need to run."

Andi shook her head. "I'm not leaving," Andi said.

"I don't get why it's so hard for you to be obedient," Diego said, frustrated.

"I guess I'm just stubborn," Andi said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Diego said. "Please, run."

"No," Andi said. "You can resist. Focus on the thing that makes you want to fight. If not, then there's no other way for you."

"A minute left," Maia spoke.

Andi's heart rate began to race faster than usual. "Diego...I...I..." Andi stuttered over what to say. She was under pressure.

"Andi, I am begging you," Diego said. "Please, please run." Andi shook her head. "Do it for me."

Andi looked at him intensely. He cared about her. She always knew that, but this time, it was another level. She rubbed his back to ease the pain and temptation.

"Ding," Maia said. Andi and Diego looked at her. "Time's up." Andi and Diego looked at each other, but this time, differently. Andi has noticed Diego's facial change. His eyes grew with anger and Andi slowly backed away.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	53. Prom Night, Part IV

**Super sorry for the inactivity. I've been doing a lot over the summer. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jax teleported to Emma's house. Emma turned to Jax, angered. "Jax, why did you do that? Andi needs my help."

"I'm sorry, but we have to talk," Jax said.

"About what?" Emma asked.

"Hello?" Maddie waved her hands out. "We are here too, you know."

"Not the time," Jax and Emma said in unison.

"Well..." Maddie said, taking offense.

Emma turned to Jax. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Us," Jax said. "You, me, and Daniel."

"Daniel?" Emma questioned. "Why is he involved in this?"

"I see the way you look at him," Jax said.

"Jax, there's nothing going on," Emma said.

"That's not what it looks like," Jax said.

"We will finish this conversation later," Emma said. "I'm going to help Andi." Emma teleported out.

In the gym, Andi and Diego were looking at one another. Diego's expression started to change. He stared at her blankly.

"Diego...?" she asked.

Diego starts to walk up to her, but another guy starts attacking her. He pulled her wrist and swing it to her back. Diego, enrage, started to attack the guy. He made a fireball and tosses it at the guy. Andi felt a little relieved. She stared at Diego, taking precaution.

Diego looks at her. His eyes began to change color. Andi's jaw dropped as he sees his eyes black. Diego blew an icy breeze at her but Andi jumped to the bleachers.

Diego turned to her. His eyes started to brighten with rage. He thrust his hands and arms at her and blew fire out. Andi jumps onto the bleachers.

"Diego, pl-" Andi tried to beg. She was cut of by a fireball. She instantly ducked down as the fireball went slightly over her. She put her head up and started running across the bleachers and jogged down the stairs. She opened the gymnasium door and turned back to find Diego gone. Andi still went forward until she turned and hit someone. She looked up to see Diego.

Emma teleported into the gymnasium. She looked around to see a guy on the floor and Maia trapped. "You're already too late, chosen one," Maia said. "Diego already has Andi and you got no idea what is going to happen next."

"That's a lot of big talk for someone who is captured," Emma said. "I am going to find Andi. I will never stop searching for her."

"Spoken like a true hero," Maia said.

The gymnasium door opened. Emma and Maia turned their attention to the door. Diego got a hold of Andi's right arm and was pulling her in. He had a hard grip on her.

Maia rolled her eyes. She sighed in annoyance. "Why did you bring her in here?"

Diego was pushing and pulling Andi's arm as he answered, "I got her."

Andi moaning as the pain was expanding. "Diego, you-you're holding on me too tight."

Diego ignored her. "What now?"

"Now, you take care of her," Maia pointed at Emma.

Emma scolded Maia.

Andi hold onto her arm. "Diego, you're hurting me."

Diego ignored her again. "Oh please, give me a challenge."

"Diego, I know this isn't you so could you please..." Emma said, trying to be calm.

Diego looked at her, blankly. "Yeah, I don't think so." Andi tried to pull her hand back slowly. But Diego pulled it back with much force, making Andi grunt. She jerked her hand away and Diego, enraged, turned around with a fireball in his hand. Diego moved his arm slightly until he realized what he was going to do. Andi was shocked. She was massaging her arm and her heart started to beat faster.

In Emma's house, Maddie was sitting on the couch, groaning. "You know, I can totally agree why Emma acted the way she did." She said to Jax, who sitting down on the chair in the kitchen.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Jax asked.

"It's so obvious," Katie said.

"Yeah, she's upset because you thought she was cheating on you," Maddie explained.

"Well, that's not all the reason," Jax said.

"So you admit," Maddie said. "Man, good luck to the woman who's going to end up marrying you."

"Hey!" Jax exclaimed. "I can say the same thing."

Maddie opened her mouth in shock. She pointed at him. "You take that back."

"I don't think so," Jax said. He chuckled.

Maddie sighed, calming herself. "Okay, fine. Let's just focus on Emma and Andi."

"What are you going to do?" Jax asked.

"Well, I might know a thing or two about the tuning fork," Maddie said. Jax gave a doubtful look.

"It's true," Katie backed her up. "She knows every little detailed from it."

"Well, what are you going to do? Andi temporarily un-enchanted it," Jax pointed out.

"Hey, this means that we don't have to do that much work then," Maddie said.

"What does that mean?" Jax asked.

"It means, Andi already done the first step," Katie explained.

"Right," Maddie said. "And now we just need to ring it one last time."

"What will that do?" Jax asked, still confused. "The fork is still useless."

Maddie lightly laugh. "Oh, Jax, you see the tuning fork is tied to Kanays and once it rung by someone who didn't ring it and combined with its uselessness, it will knock the kanays out unconscious."

"But when they wake up, they can still become the monster," Katie added.

"So we'll need to hold Diego or lock him somewhere where he won't hurt anyone," Maddie said. Jax nodded.

"Rainbows and Cookies!" Sophie exclaimed. They all looked at her. "What? I haven't talk in a while."

"Anyway, we better get going," Jax said. He then teleported him and Maddie out.

Katie stood up. "What?! Why weren't we invited?" She then crossed her arms.

Andi stared at Diego. Diego stared back at her with no sense of humanity. Andi could see through his eyes that he was saddened and angered. "Andi?" he said softly. He started to realize what he was going to do. Andi turned away from him. She didn't know what she's feeling right now.

Maddie and Jax teleported into the gym. Maddie sees the tuning fork on the floor, only a few feet away from Maia. "There," she pointed at it.

Jax grabbed it. Maia crossed her arms, "You think you can stop me. I have a back up plan. This was only Plan A."

"Well, we will stop you," Jax said.

"How determined are you? Really?" Maia asked. "And not just about this, but other issues." She turns to Emma. Emma gave a confused look.

Jax shook his head. "That's enough." He then hits the tuning fork against the floor, making a sharp ringing.

Diego and Maia covered their ears. Diego started having a migraine, and then he went unconscious.

"Hurry up, grab him," Maddie ordered Jax. Jax tossed Diego over his shoulders. He hands Maddie the tuning fork. Emma and Andi walked to them.

The ringing stop and Maia puts her hands down, still stuck in her section. "You think you've won! I will tell you now that I will have your powers Andi Cruz!"

Andi scoffs. She smirks and replied, "Not today." Emma teleported them out.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	54. Harvard

**Hey, I know this is a faster update than what's been recently. Since March, I've been on Wattpad, writing about other fandoms and you don't need to worry. I'm going to continue this story all the way through. Even when I turn twenty-one in the next couple of years, I will still finish this because this is only the middle of the story. There is still A LOT of plot to this story. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was the next day. Diego had woken up on Emma's kitchen table. He put his hand against his head, feeling a deep ache. He started to sit down on the table, trying to remember last night as his vision cleared.

"You're finally awake," Emma said. Her voice dry and annoyed. Diego looked at her. She was standing a few feet away from him. She had her arms crossed.

"What happened?" Diego asked.

"What? You don't 'remember'?" she quoted with her fingers.

"Well, it's coming back to me...sort of," he explained. He tried to move closer to her, but he hit something that was in front of him. It seemed like an invisible wall. He slowly put his hands against it until he felt an magical and magnetic pulse beating back.

"Well, short story, you tried to kidnap Andi to Maia," Emma blurted.

Diego quickly looked at her, forgetting what he was doing. He tried to think. "I don't believe you."

"Why else would you be inside an invisible field?" Emma asked.

"So, I can't be affected by the tuning fork," Diego answered.

"Wrong," Emma said.

"Where's Andi?" Diego asked. "I need to see her."

"I'm not telling you," Emma said.

"Why am I in here?" Diego asked.

"We don't know if you're still affected by the tuning fork yet, so we need you to stay put here for 24 hours," Emma explained.

"Why am I in your house?" Diego asked again, harshly.

"I'm the chosen one," Emma said. "I can handle you."

"What do you mean 'handle'?" he asked, more harshly.

"You will see if you misbehave," Emma said. Diego was furious. He hits the invisible wall, causing his him to toss a fireball at Emma. Emma snaps her fingers and stops the fireballs. Emma waved forward and backward. As she was going to snap, she heard someone shout, "Stop!"

They turned their heads to the halls and saw Andi, standing there in frustration. "That's enough," Andi said, trying to calm down. Emma and Diego saw that Andi was carrying a bag, full of clothes.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I can't stay here," Andi said. She looked at Diego, trying to be strong and brave.

"Where are you going to stay?" Diego asked.

Andi looked at Emma. "I'm going to stay with Luke and Gigi for the night."

"No, you can't," Emma said.

"I have to," Andi said. "I think it's best for right now."

"Alright," Emma said.

Andi looked at Diego once last time before she faced the door. She was heading towards until Diego asked her to wait.

"Andi, whatever I did, I'm so sorry," Diego said. He expected her to talk back. He expected her to tell her how she felt. But that wasn't Andi. Andi didn't talk. She didn't even opened her mouth. No words could come out. But that wasn't Andi either. Diego saw that Andi's eyes were getting teary.

After a moment, Andi walked out the door. Once she closed it, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She started to inhale and exhale. Her breath was a little shaky, but it soon smoothened out.

At Maddie's house, Sophie and Katie were walking into the living room with an envelope. Maddie was sitting in the living room, polishing her nails. "Maddie, check this out," Katie said. Katie handed Maddie the letter. Maddie dropped what she was doing.

"It's wonderful," Sophie giggled. Maddie took a moment to read the letter. She smiled. "Oh, Katie, I'm so happy for you. You've got into Harvard."

"Thanks," Katie said. "I thought you were going to get upset."

"Why would I get upset?" Maddie asked.

"Because of where Harvard is," Katie said.

"It's not that far away," Maddie said.

Katie looked at Sophie and then turned to Maddie. "Um, Mad, Harvard is in California."

"And how far away is that?" Maddie asked.

"It's all over to the other side of the US," Katie explained.

"Oh," Maddie said, sadden. She leaned back.

"But you're not mad, right?" Katie asked.

"No," Maddie said. "If you want to go to Harvard, you can go. I can support you."

"Thank you," Katie said. "It really means a lot." Maddie smiled. Her eyes watered a little.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tune.**


	55. Slumber, Appreication, and Curiosity

Chapter 55

Andi opened the door to the Rueda's house. She walk to the kitchen, still holding her bag. She was looking at the photos on the refrigerator. She saw a picture of her and Diego, when they were little kids. The picture had shown the two of them playing in the sand. Andi smiled at those memories. She said softly, "Sandy Andi..."

Just then, Gigi walked down the stairs. She had a smiled on. "Oh, hey, Andi. What are you doing here? Diego isn't home."

"Well, I'm slumbering here tonight," Andi replied.

"How come?" Gigi asked, walking into the kitchen and digging into the refrigerator.

"It's complicated," Andi said.

Gigi grabbed a gallon of orange juice and two cups. "Oh, did you two had a fight?"

"Something like that," Andi responded as Gigi poured juice into the cups.

"Take one," Gigi said. Andi grabbed and took a sip. "You know, my brother isn't that bad. What could he possibly done to make you so mad?"

"I'm not mad," Andi choked. She spilled a bit of juice on her shirt. She looked at it and groaned. However, she continued on, "I'm just...just..." Andi drifting off to last night.

"Just...what?" Gigi asked.

"...Just...shocked...," Andi replied.

"Well, whatever he did, he probably felt terrible." Gigi said. "Here, I'll set your stuff in my room and we'll slumber tonight okay?" Andi nodded, not expecting this side of Gigi. She had forgotten how kind Gigi was. Those traits of Gigi faded away ever since Gigi turned into Miss Information.

Jax walked into Maddie's house. He stepped into the living room and saw Maddie tearing up. He walked to her. "What's wrong?"

Maddie looked up at him and wiped her tears away. "Nothing." She turned her face away from him.

"Oh, what happened?" Jax asked, taking a seat next to her. She still didn't face him. "Maddie?"

Maddie sighed. She then face him. "Okay," Maddie started. "I just miss my Proxy." She was hoping that he would buy it.

Jax nodded in disappointment, but he didn't show it. "Why? Because it seemed to me that you stopped chasing after him."

Maddie smiled. She knew a part of her did. That part of her didn't miss Diego at all. That part wanted something else. She just didn't know what. "Anyway, why are you here?" she asked, changing the topic.

Jax remembered why he came to visit Maddie. "Oh, I just wanted to give you back your necklace that you let Emma borrowed." He dug into his pocket and grabbed a blue gem necklace out. Maddie opened her hand and Jax handed it to her.

"Is that all?" Maddie asked.

"No, um..." Jax said, coughing. "Um...how do I do this..." he thought to himself. "Okay, well, this is very unlike me, so I'm just going to say it fast." Maddie nodded. Jax took a deep breath and told her what he wanted to say to her. "Thank you." He then walked out of the room as fast as he could.

Maddie slightly giggled. She didn't know if she was surprise or not. She looked at the hallway he went through, biting her lower lip. "You're welcome," she softly said.

Emma was sitting in the living room, watching over Diego. "Can we at least do something fun?" Diego begged. "I'm bored."

Emma looked at him. "Okay, how sorry are you, on a scale of 1-10 - 10 being the most sorry - about hurting Andi?"

"I don't know. I feel so bad about what I did," Diego responded.

"Oh, please, you don't even remember," Emma pointed out.

"Then what did happened last night?" Diego asked.

"That's a long story," Emma said. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Emma, it's Daniel," Daniel responded.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"I have a position for you," Daniel said. "It's about work. Do you want to go over it during dinner?"

"Yeah, sure," Emma replied. "Where?"

"You can pick? Text me the place and I'll meet you there," Daniel said. "I got to go to work."

"See you then," Emma said with a smile. She hung up and set her phone down.

Diego looked at her. She was smiling. "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Emma said.

"Was it Jax?" Diego asked.

Emma sighed heavily. "Don't you have to think of how you are going to apologize to Andi?"

Diego thought about it.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	56. Mia and the Phone Call

Emma texted Daniel to meet her at the 7 at 5 o'clock. She set her phone down. She snapped her fingers and a bag of chips appeared on the couch. Emma grabbed the bag and opened it.

"Hey, don't I get some?" Diego whined.

Emma sighed. She snapped her fingers and a bag of chips appeared on the kitchen table. Diego picked it up. "Can't you just explain it to me."

"I can try," Emma said.

Mia was in her room, getting dressed to go to work. Suddenly, her phone rings. She picks it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, sis," Maia greeted.

"Would you stop calling me? I'm tired of it and you," Mia said.

"What's the problem? Worried that your little boyfriend would found out," Maia chuckled.

"Just get on it, I don't want people to find out that I'm helping you,"

"Relax, it's not like you're going to kill anyone,"

Mia sighed. "Well, what do you want then?"

"I need you to investigate on Emma," Maia said. "She needs to get out of the way when the battle begins. I need to weaken her power."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"You're a guardian," Maia said. "I'm sure you learned this at Wits Academy."

Mia then hangs up. She walked into the lobby where Daniel was talking to the counter lady. "Hey, Danny," Mia greeted.

Daniel turned to her and finished up what they were talking about. He walked towards her and asked, "Hey, I thought I was going to meet you here, not the other way around?"

"I'm sorry, I just had an emergency phone call," Mia said.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here," Daniel said.

They began to walk side by side. "Hey, so what are you doing this afternoon?" Mia asked.

"Well, I'm going to interview Emma as the new tour guide," Daniel explained. "She's going to be perfect for the job."

"Well, can I come with you?" Mia asked. They walked passed the doorway.

"Yeah, sure," Daniel said.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	57. Free Yet Broken

**Hi, everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I am not giving up on this story. I've been busy and been exploring more with my writing. Anyways, there is a lot more to come. Enjoy.**

Emma sat on the arm of the couch, explaining all that she could to Diego about Prom Night. "And then Jax rang the tuning fork. He grabbed you and I teleported all of us out."

"Oh...wow..." Diego awed, speechless.

Emma could see that he was upset. She waited for a moment before she began to talk. "Are you okay?" Diego, letting the information sank into him, casually nodded his head. "Then, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

Diego sighed. "I just...I never knew how much she loved me...until now." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I know," Emma said. "She makes you smile and you do the same thing to her. I've never seen anyone made her so happy before."

"Just like you and Jax," Diego said.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yeah," her voice was a little scratchy. She wondered off into an empty space, thinking about her relationship with Jax. A mixture of emotions hit her in the stomach.

Diego waved his hand in front of her - as much as he can from the barrier that was trapping him - trying to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma said. "Jax and I are just having some trust issues."

"I see," Diego nodded. "You want some advice." Emma faced him and looks at him straight in the eyes. "You guys should talk it out. The best thing in a relationship is communication."

Emma tilted her head down as a nod. Emma sighed and knew what she had to do. She asked him, "Do you want some advice from me about this whole situation?" Diego nodded. "Do the same thing. Andi doesn't ask for much, and I'm sure, in time, she will forgive you. After you're free from here, go to her."

Diego huffed, happily. "You know, you and I never had any conversation like this."

"That's because you always followed Maddie around," Emma said. She got up from her seat. "Well, I have to go to the 7. I'm meeting a friend over there."

* * *

At the 7, Emma walked and saw Daniel and Mia sitting at a table near the counter. Mia watched Daniel waving his hand at her, and Emma waved back. She came and sat down in front of them. "Hey," she greeted both of them. She held out her hand and shook both of their hands.

"Okay, Emma, where should we begin?" Daniel asked.

"Do you have your resume?" Mia asked.

Emma nodded and dug into her bag. She pulled out a folder and handed it to Mia. Mia opened it with pleasure. "Now, it says here that you're into scrap booking? How often do you do this?"

"Well, I do it when I have free time," Emma replied.

"When exactly?" Mia asked.

"Just when I'm not doing schoolwork, or chores, or hanging with my friends," Emma answered. "What is this job that you wanted me to do?"

"I want you to be a tour guide," Daniel responded. "You seem to love it. And you are so great with the kids."

"Thanks," Emma smiled, blushing a little.

Daniels smiled. "Are you up for it?" Daniel asked. "It's a part-time job. It pays ten dollars an hour."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"It's better than you what you made the last time," Mia said. She then quickly changed the topic. "So anything we should know about your family?"

"Well, my dad, he's the principal for the school that I attend, Iridium High," Emma informed. Daniel gave her a weird look. Emma noticed it and wondered what it was about.

Mia made a sizzling sound. "Ooh, papa as principal. It must be very hard."

"Not really," Emma said. "My dad supports and just wants the best for me. Although, he isn't here right now. He's been out of town for awhile. I only have him."

"What happened to your mother?" Mia asked, genuinely.

"Well, she died when I was young," Emma answered sadly, her voice kind of cracks at the end of the sentence.

Mia looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. She turned to Daniel, who was lost in his own thoughts. "Daniel?" She said before shaking his arm.

Daniel shook away his thoughts. "Iridium High, you say?"

Emma nodded and asked, hoping he would remember something, "Why?"

"Nothing," Daniel shook. Emma felt a little disappointed.

* * *

It was around ten. Diego could feel the force field coming down. He jumped off the table and walked out of the house. Walking to his house, he thought of ways to apologize to Andi. After a few seconds, he was standing by the entrance of his house. He paced back and forth, feeling all the jitters on his fingers. His stomach was queasy. He jumped around a little bit until he found the courage to walk in. He opened the door and stepped right inside. He walked into the living room to only find Andi and Luke in an embrace, neither of them aware of Diego's presence.

Diego felt the heat slapped his face. He was washed up with many emotions. His heart started to race and clenched his hands into fists. He shook his head as he silently snarled at the two. He took a step forward until something made him stop. He turned around and walked out of the house.

 **So how did you like?**

 **Stay Tuned.**


End file.
